The 'One'
by Pixie Hollow
Summary: AH. Edward has an adopted child. Now, he's trying to find the 'one' that can love him, and not care if he has a child. But, no one will give him a second look once the find out he has a kid. But, what happen's when Bella comes along?
1. Juliet

**AN: Ok, here's my new story guys! I hope you enjoy this story as much I do!**

**Btw: Finally Breathing (my other story) Is still in process.. It's not over... Yet.**

**Disclamier: I don't own twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1- Juliet_

_POV: Edward_

_Age: 24_

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-:-

"Daddy! Come on!" Juliet yelled at me as we walked- well, why I walked and she ran.

Juliet is not my biological daughter.

She's Tanya's.

My ex-girlfriend.

We dated for about a year. And, during that time she cheated on me because she wasn't getting what she 'wanted'.

She cheated on me with one of my 'good' friends.

Tyler Crowley.

He had dark hair, and blue eyes, pale skinned.

So, I let Tanya have her baby. There was no way I wanted her to get an abortion; even though that's what she wanted.

But, after she gave birth, the hospital called me and said that Tanya had given them my number for some reason.

They asked if I wanted the child, because they couldn't get a hold of the child's father, and if I didn't want it they would put it up for adoption.

I asked them about Tanya, and why she couldn't care for the child. But, they said that she bolted once the kid was out!

So, I took the baby.

Even though it wasn't my child, I couldn't let the poor kid go to an orphanage. I had been to one when I was little when my parents died from a car accident. And, I didn't want the child to have to go through the things I went through at the orphanage.

If it weren't for Carlisle and Esme, adopting me, who knows were I would have ended up…

Alice; my adopted sister, helped me choose a name.

Eventually we chose:

Juliet.

I loved the name, But, I just hoped she doesn't meet anyone named Romeo. Ugh. Wouldn't that be ironic?

"Coming Jules!" I called after her. She is now three years old. And, a handful.

I live by myself in Seattle, Washington in a house Esme designed for Jules and I. It has three bedrooms. And, it's perfect.

I have tried to go on dates and maybe find the 'one' , who wouldn't care that I was raising a kid. But once I mention I have a child they say "I have to go" or "It's nice to meet you… but, uh.. I have a boyfriend," or sometimes they are just straight up "I hate kids,"

I just hope I can find the right one…

Soon.

But, that will never happen. Not in a million years…

Or.. So I thought.

**-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-**

**AN: Ok, so I hope you liked it!**

**Chapters get longer.. don't worry.**

**Please let me know if you want me to continue this or not.**

**Review :) **


	2. The Coffee Shop

**AN: ok, since I got really good reviews I have decided I will continue this story! So, thanks.**

_Chapter 2- The coffee shop_

_POV- Bella_

_Age- 24_

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

"Bella!" I heard Angela; my boss yell.

"Hey, Angela what is it?" I asked as I approached her desk.

"Please take a seat." She said seriously and gestured to the chair next to her.

"Yes ma'am."

"We need to talk, this is very important." She said looking me straight in the eye.

"Yes…" I urged.

"I need you to do something important."

"Ok! What is it!?" I almost yelled.

"I need you to… get … me.. a ….frappaciono." She said trying not to laugh. I looked at her incredulously, and then I burst out laughing. She was such a geek.

"Yes … sure." I said between giggles.

"Sorry you're just so vulnerable. Now, get me my coffee." She pushed me out the door.

"Yeah, yeah im going." I said and headed across the street to the coffee shop.

_**[AT THE COFFEE SHOP.]**_

"Can I have two of the caramel frappacionos?" I asked the boyish looking cashier. He had blue eyes, baby face, and gross slicked back blonde hair. Ugh. Ew! Is he actually trying to flirt with me?

"Ok, can I get you anything else?" He winked. Did I imagine that his sentence was implying something else? Gross…

"No.. thanks. Oh uh, Mike?" I read his name tag "Is there something in your eye?" I use that classic line. Then bit my lip trying not to laugh when his face fell.

"No. Here you are." He handed me the coffee. "Hey give me a call." He said as he wrote his phone number across my coffee lid. Can't this guy take a hint?

"No." I said firmly.

As I turned around my eyes went straight to the back booth. There was a girl with light blonde hair. And a man who was gorgeous! He had disheveled bronze hair and striking green eyes. But, they looked hurt, when the blonde left. Oh, I guess they got into a fight. Jeez! Im so stupid! He's taken! Why wouldn't he be? But why can't I stop staring?

I could stare into those eyes all day..

Since I was daydreaming… and wasn't watching where I was going. I tripped over a stupid chair.

I wonder how I'm still alive, or not disabled because I am a klutz, obviously.

As I waited for me to meet my old friend; the floor. It didn't happen.

But, instead of falling flat on my face, which I was anticipating.

It didn't happen.

Instead a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I flipped over in his arms to see who caught me. It was that man. The one with the green eyes. I just kept staring, and I bet I looked like an idiot.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

_Edward_

Today, Alice set me up on a date. With one of her co-workers; Jamie.

I've meet Jamie before she was nice but too high maintenance.

But, I decided.. why not? So, I gave it a try.

We met up at a new coffee shop in town. While Alice and Rosalie babysat Juliet.

"Hello Jamie. How are you?" I greeted her when she walked in.

"Yeah yeah, im great." She said annoyed.

This is gonna be a long day…

We started talking a bit but it was mostly about her from age five and up.

"Ok, ok. Enough about me. What do you like to do in your spare time?" She winked. Trying to flirt. Oh please.

"I like to spend most of my time with my daughter- well she's not really my daughter- I just kind of adopted her." I watched her face white when I finished my sentence.

Oops.

Alice told me not to mention Juliet, till later on in the relationship.

Another date screwed up.

"Uh, you know what, I don't, I have to… you know im just going to say it. I don't like guys with kids. Wow that was a waste of three hours. Peace out loser." She laughed and walked away. I could feel the hurt on my face and I just wanted to go curl up in a corner and die.

Then it felt like someone was watching me so I looked up to meet the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen.

She tripped over a chair and was about to meet the floor head on. But I rushed over and caught her.

She looked straight into my eyes as I gazed into her brown ones.

I don't know how long we stayed like this; just staring at one another. It wasn't until I heard an annoying person clear their throat.

"Uh, you know you could move." He said obnoxiously to us. I stood in front of her. A protective gesture.

"Excuse me?" I asked, eyes, jaw tight. Hovering over him.

"I-im sorry," I squeaked out. Then ran behind his desk.

"Thanks," An angelic voice said to the right of me. I turned to see the brown eyed girl looking shyly at the ground with a light blush on her cheeks.

"No problem, here sit, let's talk?" I said, but it sounded like a question.

"Sure," She said sitting in the booth I was at.

_Let's just hope I don't ruin this._

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

**AN: Ok, so if you have any questions.. let me know!**

**Please review!! ******


	3. Interruptions

**AN: Someone asked if I would update everyday.. and yes I most likely will. If not, then it's for a good reason. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and keep reviewing! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

_Chapter 3- Interruptions_

_POV: Edward, Bella._

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

_Bella_

This beautiful green eyed man was so fascinating! We had a lot of things in common. We were the same age; he liked the same type of music. He was perfect.

I found out a lot of things about him like; he has two siblings; one brother and one sister; Emmett and Alice. I think those were the names he said…?

Alice is married to Jasper and Emmett is married to Rosalie and Rosalie and Jasper are twins… Wow. Confusing, much? Thankfully he's single… wait- he's not even interested in you- Ugh!

"So, where do you work?" He asked as silence fell over us.

"I work at the fashion magazine right across the street I'm a journalist- Oh crap! I have to go!" I glanced at my clock.

_6:52_

What?! I've been sitting here for- _4 hours?!_

Wow I'm so dead.

I got up and went to reach for the coffees but they weren't there? Oh yeah, that's right, we drank them while we were talking!

When I started to run I felt someone grab my wrist.

"But! I don't even know your name?" He asked looking hurt, my heart broke at the sight.

I reached up on my toes and whispered in his ear "Bella, Bella Swan." Then I ran straight to Angela's office.

When I got in she was sitting on her desk looking at me, shaking her head.

"Ang! I'm so sorry! I forgot-"

She cut me off.

"I know, don't worry, Kelly told me and she got me my coffee by the way, Anyhoo she said you were extra cozy with a green-eyed 'hottie' her words not mine." She winked.

"I'm sorry. But he's just so- ugh! I don't know, he's just like my second piece and I know that sound's crazy!" I rambled.

She stopped me when she said "oh, someone's in love,"

"No! No! Shut up! I'm not in love! I just met the guy! Yet, I fell as if I've known him my whole life!"

"Love at first sight!" She exclaimed, putting her hands to her heart.

"NO!" I yelled, my cheeks turning crimson.

"Right, uh-huh. So, what's his name?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Uh, Oh no! I forgot! Ugh I'm such an idiot" I said putting my head in my hands.

"Does he know your name? Did you give him your number?" She asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Yes and no." I admitted shyly.

"Great going Bella!" She said sarcastically. We both laughed. "Now, get back to work before I fire you." She teased, shoving me out of the door.

_I hope I see you again, my mystery man._

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

_Edward_

"She's just so beautiful, kind, funny and—"

I've been rambling about Bella all night to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. They came over for dinner like they do every Friday night.

"Aw! Eddie-boy's in love!" Emmett cooed in a high pitched voice. I punched his shoulder and the girls giggled.

"Ow." He rubbed his shoulder while I chuckled.

"That's so sweet! Did you get her number?" Rose asked.

"No. I forgot." I admitted looking at the ground.

"WHAT!?" They yelled.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Dude, dude, dude…" Emmett complained.

"Don't triple dude me." I laughed.

"Do you know her name?" Alice asked.

"Yes and I know where she works." I said feeling a teenager, with a huge crush on the head cheerleader.

Alice's face lit up. "Well, where does she work?" She nearly yelled.

"She's a journalist for a fashion magazine called 'Dazzle'"** (AN: oh, I'm just so cool like that. It just come's to me lol) **Both of the girls screamed.

"Ow." Us guys said covering our ears.

"Shut up! Jules is gonna wake up!" I yelled.

"Sorry," They said in unison.

"So, what's with the screaming?" Jasper asked puzzled.

"Well, I work there too. So, tell me her name I might know her." Rose asked eagerly.

"Her name is—"

Emmett cut me off with his screaming.

"What the—"Jasper started, but he screamed too.

"What are you woosies screaming at?" Alice said, then she burst out laughing. And held up the reason for their ear piercing screams.

"You… Babies! You were…. Screaming at …. Jules' fake… Spider… You pansies!" She said between laughs.

Rose, Alice and I were in hysterics by now.

"Ok. So what's her name?" Rose asked an hour later.

Emmett left because we wouldn't stop laughing, he was mad. Jasper was embarrassed so he went to play his videogame.

"It's,"

"Daddy, I can't sleep I had a nightmare," Juliet interrupted, Rosalie gave a frustrated sigh.

"Ok, come sleep with me." I said "Guys are you staying over?" I asked it was already midnight and I didn't want them driving home late.

"Yes, thanks Edward." Alice said, then she added " You have a huge house, why don't you share it with the poor," She said in a fake british accent.

Alice is not poor. If she was, she would not go on so many shopping trips…

I rolled my eyes and picked up Jules. "Goodnight everyone. Come on, hon. Get on my back" I told Juliet.

She squealed in delight. "yeah!"

"… Edward needs a woman… Yeah… I agree… I think… this girl might be the 'one'!" I heard Alice and Rosalie giggling and talking, when they 'thought' I was out of hearing range.

"Goodnight girls." I said laughing.

"Oops. Sorry Edward," They apologized.

I tucked Juliet in and kissed her nose. Once I changed, I went to lay down and Jules' cuddled into my side in her sleep. I smiled.

_I hope I see Bella again._ I thought before I fell into a peaceful slumber.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

**AN: Ok, lucky duckies lol there's chapter three for ya! **

**Oh! In chapter 2 I wrote:**

"_I-im sorry," I squeaked out. Then ran behind his desk._

**When they were at the coffee shop and Edward was staring down mike. Yeahh my bad… I said : I squeaked out then ran behind his desk. I meant to say **_**He**_** squeaked out then ran behind **_**his **_**desk. Lol I didn't want you thinking Edward was a sissy lol sorry! **

**Review! **


	4. Coincidence

**An: I love all of your reviews! Please keep reviewing! I hope I can get a lot! If I get to 100 I will be so happy! **

_Chapter 4- coincidence _

_POV: Bella_

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

_Bella_

Last night, I dreamt of my mystery man with those strange beautiful eyes that held secrets beneath them. Secrets that can be unlocked by the one who will be there for him. Forever. Secrets that may or may not be unveiled but, will be unveiled by and for the love of his life.

Hopefully, I will see those eyes, that untidy hair, and those soft lips, again.

But, I can only hope, for the future is not set in stone. But, maybe just maybe destiny will be on my side.

When I got to work, I was tackled by Rosalie. Rosalie and I have been friends—best friends, ever since I work here, at the magazine.

She's one of the designers' and occasionally the models.

"Bella!" she cried, squeezing the living daylights out of me. I swear, she's just like her husband; Emmett.

"Rosalie! I… Can't… Breathe." I struggled to get out, in between gulps of air. She defiantly had a good grip that's for sure.

"Oops." She said, apologetically. Stepping away with her hands behind her back.

"Sheesh. How did you get so strong?" I asked rubbing my arms. I looked at my arms, then did a double- take. Ouch. That was going to bruise.

"Well.. ya know, pumpin' some iron, in my free time," She said smugly, flexing her so called 'muscles' I rolled my eyes. Yeah right, I thought. Rosalie is the last person to be 'pumping iron' as she says. Maybe it's because of all the shopping bags she carries around.

"So, why did you tackle me back there?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips, and arching one eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm just so happy for my brother-in-law!" She squealed, holding her hands to her heart. Now I was interested, I pushed my hand threw my hair and sighed. I didn't want it to look like I was _that _interested.

"Ok, so did he get married or something?" I asked, sizing her expression. She looked _happy _for someone else. For once. Usually she never cares… this must be good…

"No… not yet." She said, smiling. " He me someone. He can't get her off of his mind! It's so adorable! But, you know what the best part is?" She whispered, looking around her to make sure no one was listening.

"Uh… what?" I asked, puzzled. And… slightly anxious.

"The girl works her! She's a journalist!" She started jumping up and down "We work with her!" She squealed. I shushed her. She looked around and sniffed straitening out her Gucci dress.

" I can probably think of who it might be," I laughed "Jessica Stanley," She was the only other journalist who didn't focus on her work. I don't know why she hasn't been fired, but it's probably because my boss is an old fart who can't get a date.

And Jessica say's she 'charms' most men. That they all come running to her.

Oh puh-lease.

"No. No. That doesn't fit his description. He said brown eyes, and brown hair… it's more like… No way! Your kidding me! I know who it is!" She covered her mouth with her hand in shock. I was getting more anxious by the second. I pulled her hand away from her mouth.

"Who?!" I yelled, getting strange looks from people. I rolled my eyes at them.

"It you!" She yelled. Then, everything clicked.

Her brother-in-law is Edward. Her twin; Jasper, is married to his sister, which is Rosalie's sister-in-law. And Jasper's wife is Alice; Emmett and Edward's sister. Confusing? I think yes.

Wait—they all know each other? So, Edward was talking about a Rosalie who was married to his brother Emmett, and that Rosalie happen's to my friend.

No way. That's just to weird—no—it's a coincidence.

"So, your brother-in-law is Edward?" I whispered, in a barely audible , somehow she heard. She nodded eagerly. I looked at my clock. Crap—I'm gonna be late!

"Rose I have to go. It's already eight. And I have to be in by 8:05." I said. We were currently in the parking lot so I had a quick way to get to work on time. But only if I ran. Which is not good for me. Because im a klutz. Unfortunately.

"Ok bye hon. Your coming to my house, because we are going over to Edward's tonight. Meet me at my place. Wait when do you get off of work?" She asked. Wait—when do I get off of work? Think. Think! Oh yeah!

"I get off at two." I replied.

"Ok, I get off at three. Meet me at my house at four. Love ya! I know the perfect outfit and everything!" She yelled, and ran in the doors of her building. She ran gracefully and I was so jealous. That is something I will never be; graceful.

I walked fast looking down so I wouldn't trip over anything. When I got into the doors of my building the only thought I had on my mind was:

_What a coincidence._

**-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-**

**An: Ok, there's chapter 4! I will try and have chapter 5 out tomorrow.**

**Next chapter: Dinner at Edwards **

**Review!!**


	5. Dinner?

**AN: It's been while, huh? Sorry 'bout that, I just couldn't decide what I was going to do next in this story. I **_**did **_**have it planned out, but ya'know. So anyway, hope ya enjoy!**

_Chapter 5- Dinner?_

_POV: Bella, Edward_

_-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-_

_Bella_

I just finished shutting down my computer, when I heard a soft voice coming from the entry way.

"Bells, is George still here?" She asked, hesitantly. I turned so I was facing her.

George was the only guy who worked at the magazine. I loved him, he was so easy to get along with and told you straight up if you look like you belonged on the streets. Of course, he's the only gay guy here, but that's why everyone loves him. Some days, he even dresses better than me.

"I think so," I said to myself "George are you here?!" I yelled.

"Right over here sugar! Bella, baby what do you need?" He ran over, and sat on my desk. He had blonde hair, that had some streaks of brown in it, it hung right over his eyes. He says it makes him look 'sexy'. He had crystal blue eyes, that he said won over his _boyfriend_ Jimmy. How does he get a boyfriend and I don't? Sometimes life is so unfair.

"Angie wants you." And with that, I left.

I ran out of my building so fast, it was already…

_3:56p.m.!_

Crap! I am suppose to meet Rosalie at her house at four, but I was so backed up… Stressful day.

She is going to kill me—

_You Wanna Know Wat We Say In Da Club (Ay Bay Bay)  
Whites Folks Gangsta And them Thugz (Ay Bay Bay)  
Stuntin wit a stack of dem dubz (Ay Bay Bay)  
Ridin' In A Lac Wit A Mug (Ay Bay Bay)_

I checked my phone— Speak of the devil… Rosalie. Oh and just to get one thing clear, she picked the song I didn't, nor would I ever. **(AN: The song is ay bay bay by Hurricane Chris)**

"Hey, Rose" I answered, I fumbled with my keys, as I tried to put them in the ignition of my Chevy.

"Where are you!" She shouted, I winced and had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"I know I'm sorry, I got held up at work…" I trailed off, as I backed up, almost hitting someone's SUV.

"Ok. Just get over here, I have everything ready." She said, and I could picture her pouting.

"Ok, uhh, I gotta go, I'm about to hit someone in a shiny Volvo. _Stupid_. I slammed on my brakes when he cut me off. I yelled at him out my window, and he heard, he rolled his eyes. I couldn't make out his face, only his forest green eyes… Those look familiar…

"Ok. Becareful!" She yelled and hung up.

I rounded the corner and was on her street. I reached her gorgeous white two-story house, and let myself in.

"Finally!" She yelled exasperated when she answered the door. I giggled when she pulled me into her huge bathroom, and saw all of the make-up products, and hair, and shoes, and dresses…

"Um, no." I said, backing away with my hands in the air. She rolled her eyes and drag me over to the chair in the middle of the bathroom. I sat down obediently. She pinned my hair up, and went over to the make up 'station' and grabbed the foundation. I gulped.

She laughed "Relax Bella,"

"Sure, sure," I mumbled to myself.

Once she was down with that she grabbed the eye shadow. I was about to close my eyes but my phone rang.

"Ignore it," She hissed. She really had a problem, she liked Bella Barbie way to much. I checked the caller I.D.

_Work_.

I groaned "Sorry Rose, I have to take this,"

She scowled at me for a moment, then shrugged.

"Hello?" I answered, examining my nails.

"Hey Bella, guess who." A soft voice said, _Angela._

I raised my eyebrow in confusion, why is she calling? "Hey Angela, what's up?"

"Uh, well, George had to go, he had plans or something, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming down to the magazine and helpin' me out with something." She asked hesitantly.

"Uh…" I stuttered, Rose is going to be mad! "I'm sorry but I have plans, and I already promised I'd go, and well I'm kind of in the process of getting ready…" Even though Angela was my friend, she still was my boss.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but I really need you." She pleaded. I could feel myself leaning towards going back to work.. I am such a push-over.

"Ang, I'm sorry, I really can't." I turned away from Rosalie's questioning look.

"Ok, let me put it this way," Her voice went from soft, to stern in about two seconds "You can either go to dinner and lose your job, or you can come here and work," She said sternly. I felt my heart sink as I looked at Rosalie's pleading face.

"Please," I pleaded one more time.

"Ok, come in tomorrow to pick up your things," She said calmly. I felt my face go white. I almost started crying. I couldn't lose this job! It meant the world to me! But, I can't let Rosalie down. I looked over to see her putting the make-up away.

"Rosalie…" I whispered, covering to phone with my hand. She didn't turn to look at me when she said 'go' I felt so bad, I wanted to cry, I wanted to go over to Rosalie and give her a hug, but I don't thing she's too happy with me right now. So I nodded and left.

"Ok, I'm coming Angela." I whispered in defeat. There's no way Rose will forgive me.

Angela squealed. "I win, I always win." She said mockingly, and hung up.

I drove back to work, seeing Rosalie's heartbreaking face in my head. I knew how much this meant to her. Seeing her brother-in-law smile again, playing Bella Barbie. I just hope she can find it in her to forgive me.

And, to make matter's worse, I realized, I won't be seeing Edward tonight.

_Thanks a lot 'Angie'. _

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

_Edward_

I was just leaving the grocery store when a rusted Chevy came out of nowhere.

"Vintage," I said under my breath. The girl driving looked oddly familiar. I couldn't see her facial features, just her chocolate brown eyes, shining in the sun.

I heard honking and yelling behind me, so I turned around. I realized I cut off the girl in the Chevy. She looked pissed. I tried my hardest not to laugh, she looked like an angry kitten.

She started cursing at me, and I knew I had to get out of there, didn't want her to get out and start hitting me. I risked one more glance back at her and she was giving me an icy glare. I turned around in my seat quickly and started laughing.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

Dinner was made and ready. Juliet was at my mom's house having a sleepover. She was thrilled, and couldn't wait to paint her nails. I just shook my head and murmured 'girls,'

I ran quickly upstairs and changed.

I took a quick shower, while trying to think of different ways to style my hair, because, Rosalie and Alice said they were bring over someone. And, I wanted to impress them. Let's just hope it's not a dude.

I glanced at the clock when I got out of the shower, it read four thirty. Ok, so I was still good on time. That's a first.

I wore a green button down shirt, and dark jeans. I looked at my hair in front of the mirror and tried different styles, but none seemed to 'fit' me.

Eventually, I decided to keep my unruly do.

"Emmett is here! The fiesta can start baby!" I heard Emmett bellow downstairs, with some shuffling feet and the door close.

I looked at the clock on my dresser. It said it was six o' five. _How long was I looking at my hair?_ Ugh, I sound like such a girl. I shuddered one more time before I reached the kitchen.

"Hey guys," I said, once I got to the kitchen. They all mumbled back a 'hey,' except for Rose.

I looked at her questioningly, but she looked the other way.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked at me and sighed.

"My 'special'" She put air quotes around special "Guest can't make it. She had to go to work." She sighed once more.

I muttered her a sorry, she didn't seem to hear it. "Alice where's your guest?" I asked.

Alice looked a little mad, but she rolled her eyes. "She's in the car, she's fixing her hair," she let out a giggle. I smiled.

"Ok," I dragged it out. Then, the burst open, revealing a tall blonde, in the smallest dress I have ever seen. It was very unflattering. There I go again, sounding like a girl again. I need to start chilling with the guys more, before I start PMSing.

"Hey," She said. She had dark brown eyes, that, to be honest, were kind of well, boring.

She took a seat at the bar, like the rest of us, and that's when I realized.

That little pixie set me up on a date! And Rosalie, she probably did too. I'm so glad that, whoever couldn't come, didn't. It's enough to have one clueless rat hanging on you.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

"Call me," Tammy said. I learned _all_ about the blonde that Alice invinted tonight to dinner. She talked, and I let out a sigh when she said something said, like how her boyfriend dumped her, or I would fake a smile, when her dog Lassie came home. "And I was like Lassie come home! I was yelling like out the window and like it was crazy, like that one movie ya'know? What's it called like ugh, like what is it?" That's pretty much how that conversation went.

"Ok." I said and put on a fake smile. She bought it. I closed my door once everyone was gone. I stood there and said "Not, like I would call you," to the door. Now, why couldn't I say that to her when she said 'call me,' I shuddered.

I walked back upstairs, trying not to think how Tammy chewed her gum like a cow.

I layed on my bed, in my clothes, and felt something in my pocket. I reached in my back pocket, and found a paper with a number written on it.

Wow. How did she put her number in my pocket?

I ran down stairs and locked my door, don't want stalkers coming in, in the middle of the night.

I went back in my room, and fell a sleep to an episode of Law & Order, Ironically, they were talking about a stalker- named Tammy.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

**AN: Ok, I don't know if that chapter made any sense, or not. I hope so. Tell me what you think… **

**Love yall!**

**Review.**


	6. Blind Date

**A/N: I know I haven't updated this story in a while, my apologies. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters, however, I do own this plot.**

_Chapter 6— __**Blind Date**_

_POVs: Edward, Bella._

_-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-_

_Bella_

* * *

"I'm not going," I said for the seventh time today. Rosalie was setting me up on a blind date, probably with some weirdo. She said I _owed _her from the last time.

"Knock, knock!" A high pitched voice said on the other side of Rosalie's front door. Rose ran to the door, and squealed when she saw who it was. All I could see was a pair of six inch high heels.

_Great. _She called for back-up!

I tried to run, but I felt like I was frozen in place. I just fidgeted with my jacket zipper, letting Rose have her moment.

"Bells, this is my sister-in-law. Alice." Rose gestured to petite women. She had short spiky black hair and hazel eyes. She had on a black skirt, and a ruffled light green top. She looked like a runway model—and it wasn't fair, how come everyone can look like that, and I can't?

"It's nice to meet you Alice," I said shyly, raising my hand so she could shake it. Instead—she came dancing over to me and hugged me.

She screamed right in my ear. And, let me tell you that did not feel good. For a pixie like girl, she sure was a little ball of energy.

"Bella! We are going to get along great! I know it! OMG!" She yelled again. Then she backed up to get a better look at me, I blushed under her gaze. I scrunched my eyebrows together. Why was she looking at me like that? Did I stink? Did have a stain on my clothes?

No. I was all clear. That still didn't explain her stare.

"Is that the girl he was talking about…" She questioned Rosalie with a small smile lighting up her face. Rosalie merely nodded. And, just like that, I was engulfed in another pixie hug. I felt like any second, I was going to get covered in pixie dust or something.

"Uh.. who am I?" I asked confused, running a hand in my hair. I had a tendency to do that when I was nervous. Which cause Alice to scream again? I jumped back in shock.

"NO way! He does the same thing when he is confused or nervous too!" They started jumping up and down.

"The 'one'" They murmured simultaneously. I was still confused, shocked, and slightly scared of them. So many questions came running into my head at that moment. Who was _he_? Why were they so happy?

"Sorry Bells, I had a moment there," Rosalie muttered brushing her hair out of her face, "Let's get you ready," Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me into her outrageously huge master bathroom.

"This is so great! You're a genius Rosie!" Alice exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air, completely happy with herself. "I will call Ed—_him…"_ they were obviously hiding something from me.

"I'm going to head over there and help Ed—_him _get ready…" Alice, stressed the word 'him'.

"Who are you talking about? What's going on?" They both shushed me. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. Yes, a twenty-four year can pout if she wants to.

"Sorry, baby doll. You'll find out soon enough," Rosalie said turning on the curling iron.

"I hate being left out of the circle, it's not fair," I complained, they both ignored me.

"Ok, chica's. I'm going to go and help your blind date get ready," Alice winked at me.

"Thanks! Bye Ali, make him look scrumptious!" They both laughed, then shuddered, probably picturing him in their minds.

Once Alice was out of the house, I started firing questions at Rosalie.

"She knows!? Ugh, who was this 'he' person? Why were you guys looking at me like that? Why—"

She cut me off.

"Shut up Isabella!" Rosalie shouted. I glared at her, while she just laughed throwing her head back.

"Sorry, I'm not answering your questions. And, you _need _to work on your glare, it's not up to the famous Rosalie standards, yet," She said flipping her hair back. I just rolled my eyes.

"Ok, sit down before I slap you," She teased. I sat down obediently, "Are you ready to have some fun!?" She shouted in her hair brush, using it as a microphone. She pressed play on her stereo in the bathroom. Ok, who has a stereo in their bathroom? I know I don't.

Summmerboy by Lady GaGa blasted from the speakers. We danced around and sang, until she started doing my make-up.

_Great…_

* * *

_**Edward**_

"I'm not going," I told Alice stubbornly. She was in my closet trying to find me a 'hot' outfit for my blind date. Like she says.

"Yes you are," She said in a sing-song voice, but it was muffled by my clothes that she was searching through. She gasped. Then screamed.

"Alice,"

Silence.

I ran over to the closet. "What's wrong?" I asked, frantically.

"I can't believe you own this!" She shouted and threw one of my shirts on the ground and stepped away from it, like it was a venomous snake.

I picked up the shirt, it was a Beatles shirt. A classic, who could someone do that? I clutched it to my chest. "Who doesn't own one of these?"

"I sure don't," She said disgusted.

I started defending them. "Don't talk about them like that, they are legends!" I scolded. I held my hands up like I was praying and looked up to the ceiling. "John Lennon, she doesn't mean it, she's sorry," I looked back over to Alice, "Say your sorry,"

"No."

"Yes," I demanded.

"Fine, I'm sorry, John Lennon," She said, then she turned back to her search. I nodded, pleased with myself. She turned back to me, "Your so stupid, Edward. Really." I glared at her. I wasn't stupid. How dare she.

She laughed at me. "You really need to work on your glare, it's not up to Alice standards, yet," She threw her head back, and barked a laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh! This will be… better than… Yes! Yes this.. this will do," She threw a pair of gray slacks on the bed then followed a black shirt.

"Ugh! Why do you make me do this, all of these dates are pointless!" I fell back on the bed.

Juliet came running in, her eyes bright and eager.

"Daddy!" She squealed. She needs to stop hanging out with auntie Alice.

"What's up princess?" I placed her on my knee. She slapped my shoulder, and I looked at her with confusion.

"Daddy, I'm not a princess, or I would live in a castle, with all of the flowers, and horses—Ugh! You dis—dis—distra—"

"Distracted!" Alice suggested.

"Thanks, Ali! Yeah, you distracted me," She scowled at me. Does she have attitude or what?

I laughed. "So, what's up?"

She grabbed my face and pressed her slender nose against mine so I was looking straight into her big blue eyes.

Her voice started out in a hushed whisper, "There is a new episode," And now her voice got gradually louder, "Of Spongebob! Come on! We have to watch it, hurry up!" She started to pull me downstairs.

Alice picked her up and she giggled.

"I'm sorry pumpkin, but, daddy has to go run some errands, go watch it with uncle Jazzy," Alice poked Juliet's nose.

Juliet huffed and started walking downstairs, "I know what daddy's really doing, he's kissing _girls!_ Gross!"

I burst out laughing. She was close, and I could guess who told her that… Emmett.

Who else?

"Bye Jules!" I yelled, she turned to look back at me—no _glare _at me.

"Goodbye Mr. Daddy, have a great time," Then she skipped away, leaving me staring after her. She sure was a tough little thing.

"Now, that was an Alice glare!" Alice chuckled. "Ok, go get dressed!" She ordered. I nodded and changed. This was a routine. I would put on the clothes Alice told me to. Then she would try and fix my hair, but it would end up the same, like it always is. Disheveled.

I was always going on dates, but I wish I could see a pair of chocolate brown eyes…

* * *

_**Bella**_

"Wow look at me!" I shouted, looking at myself in the mirror, looking at Rosalie's great style, and make-up artistry skills.

"Thanks, I know," She said smugly.

"Rosie do we have—" Emmett started, but looked over to me, "Oh, hot daym! Bella you look fine!" He shouted, and dragged out the word. And earned a slap on the head from Rosalie.

I was wearing a pair of brown suede flats. And grayish skinny jeans, with a black v-neck. My hair was in ringlets, that cascaded down my back, my sides were pushed back to a Fariah Fosset look. Just my bangs. My make-up, was gorgeous, not to be conceited or anything, but did look _fiiinnee._

"Sorry, Emmett, Rosalie has found out about our affair," I joked, "We can't do this anymore, I'm sorry," Emmett laughed, and Rosalie's eyes widened.

"Bella! NO! I want you! If Rosalie's the problem I can get rid of her! She means nothing!" Emmett got down on his knees. I laughed, and Rosalie just shook her head trying not to laugh.

"I'm so so sorry. But, I have to go an steal another married man, we had fun, I wont forget you," I teased, just wanting to see the look on Rosalie's face.

She smirked, "Take him," We laughed. Rosalie glanced down at her watch, "Damn! Bella! Your suppose to be at the restaurant at eight, it's already seven thirty!"

I rolled my eyes, whatever. I walked outside, taking out my keys to my beat up red Chevy.

"Bells!" I heard Emmett yell. I turned around to see him jogging towards me.

"Yeah…?" I asked, confused.

"Take my car," He threw me the keys to his Aston Martin V12 vanquish. I looked at him in shock.

"You gave me the keys… to your baby?" I feigned shock. He rolled his eyes, and pushed the keys in my hands.

"Ha-ha, I'm laughing so hard!" He said sarcastically, "Get goin' he's a good guy," He said looking at me, intently.

"Ok, why does everyone know this mysterious man, and I don't?" I placed a hand on my hip.

"Just go!" He yelled, "And, don't have _too _much _fun_," Did I imagine the double meaning to his words? No. I didn't.

I rolled my eyes, and climbed into his Aston Martin, and headed to the restaurant.

* * *

I got out of my car, and rushed over to the front of the building where I saw a familiar figure standing, by the doors.

I walked up to closer to it…

"Edward…?" I questioned. The man turned around and indeed, I was met with a pair of sparkling green eyes. What was he doing here?

"Bella?" I just nodded, "Bella…" He breathed. I ran over to him and hugged him. At first he seemed nervous, or confused by actions, but I didn't care. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.

I got a strong sense of déjà vu, like I belonged there. Like I belonged with _him._ I quickly shook off the thought, before I got ahead of myself.

I pulled back, smiling like a fool as was he.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, he rolled his eyes.

"Alice set me up on another blind date," He said, sighing.

We just stood there awkwardly. I fidgeted, when it hit me.

"Rosalie set me up on a blind date too… You don't think…."

I watched as the realization hit him, as it hit me. He got a huge smile on his face, and I'm sure my smile was as big as his.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's short. They get longer as I get more into the story, I will try and update as soon as possible. **

**In chapters ahead, you will see what's going on with Juliet, and the whole gang. Please… stay tuned :)**

**Review.**


	7. The Date

_**A/N: Have I told you how much I love your reviews? If I haven't, I do. They mean so much to me, it's crazy. I wasn't going to update today, but you have inspired me to write quicker, and I thank you for that. So, be happy that you have gained yourselves another chapter, because you reviewed! **_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I do own this plot. It's mine. LOL**_

_Chapter 7—** The Date**_

_POV: Edward, Bella. (What else is new right? Lol)_

_**Edward**_

_-:--:--:--:--:--:--:-_

I was waiting in front of the restaurant. Whoever Alice set me up with, they were late. Great. I thought about just leaving. She probably stood me up. Figures. I started to walk back to my car, when I heard a soft voice behind me.

"Edward…" I turned around, to meet the face, that the voice belonged with. And, well was surprised with what I saw.

It was a Bella. Oh thank the heavens! An angel has come and graced me with herself. Wow—was that corny or what?

"Bella?" I asked, she just nodded. "Bella…" I breathed. She got a small smile on her face that light up my world. I hope I didn't sound too desperate.

She surprised me yet again, when she ran toward me, and nearly tackled me to the ground with her hug. I was nervous at first, I don't even know why I was nervous, but I was. I hugged her back, loving the feeling of holding her in my arms.

I wish I could do it more often…

I had to control my thoughts before I got a hold of myself. I barely knew this girl, and I was falling for her.

She pulled back, and I bet I was smiling like a fool.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice set me up on another blind date," I said, sighing. Why was she always doing that? She always said she wanted to see me with someone, but that didn't go well when I mentioned Juliet. And, that's exactly what I'm not, going to do. Mention Juliet. I love her with all my heart, but….

We stood there awkwardly, I didn't know what to say, or even how to ask her to dinner. She looked all dressed up, maybe she had a date? That put a big lump in my throat. I just wish there was somebody for me.

She got a look on her face for a second, that I found myself getting lost in. Her facial expressions where the only way I could know what was going on in her mind.

"Rosalie set me up on a blind date too… You don't think…?"She murdered quietly. Wait—what Rosalie? It's probably someone else… Or was it the Rosalie I know?

"Rosalie?" I asked, it was bothering me, I had to know.

"Yes, she's my best friend, she set me up on this date because I didn't show up to the last one, so I owed her," She rolled her eyes, yet another, fascinating facial expression. I cleared my throat and looked away, before she could notice my staring.

"What happened last time, if you don't mind me asking," I said politely, we were still acquaintances, I didn't even know her that well, and I still had to be polite.

"Well, she set me up with her brother-in-law. But, at last minute I had to go to work," She shrugged, that situation sounded oddly familiar. I ignored it.

"So, where's your date?" Not really wanting her answer, or gloat about how wonderful her date is, or boyfriend, or even husband for that matter.

"I don't know, I don't even know him. Rose just sent me here, she said he would be waiting at the front doors, but ya'know, I'm probably stood up like all the other times," She looked down to the ground, and shuffled her feet.

After a while she looked back up at me, and mumbled something.

"What? I didn't quite catch that," I looked straight into her brown eyes, trying not to get lost in them.

"Where's your date?" She looked away. Was she jealous? Why? They should all be jealous of her.

"I don't know, Alice said that she would meet me at the doors," I shrugged. I saw a girl with brown hair standing on the other side of the doors. Alice said she had brown hair, maybe that was her?

"Excuse me," I said to Bella, she looked a little hurt. Little did she know, I was going to break off the blind date Alice set me up on.

I walked up to the brown haired girl and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Yes,"She replied, looking at me, waiting for me to continue. She wasn't that pretty at all. Too many pimples, glasses, braces, bags under her eyes, and her hair was messy. **(A/N: Sorry, if someone has braces or glasses or anything like that, I don't mean to offend you, forgive me? Don't hate me. :))**

A bald guy, that was about three inches taller to me, wrapped his arms around that brunette. "Is there a problem here, Lori?" He asked the girl, while glaring at me.

"No, sir, I mistook her for someone else," And with that I walked away. He was an older man, and she was a young girl. Uh, kinda gross? I think so.

I walked back over to Bella, and found her talking to a guy. Ok, I will admit it, I was jealous. Oh well. It looked like her and that guy, where having some sort of an argument. I walked behind Bella, and wrapped my arms around her waist and hid my face in her hair, to make it look like I was kissing her neck. I could feel her heart beat get faster.

"Is there a problem here, _baby,_" I stressed the word. The guy got the hint.

"Hey buddy, she hit on me," He said raising his hands in a surrender, and walked inside the restaurant.

"Was someone jealous…" I heard Bella gasp out. I quickly removed my arms away from her, and clamped them behind my back.

I shook my head, "N-no, I wasn't, it just looked like you were in an argument or something—" I stopped, because, something donned on me. _Rosalie set me up on a blind date too… You_ _don't think…? _I heard Bella's voice in my head. What did she mean by that? Did they set _us _up on the date?

"Bella what do you mean when you said your friend Rosalie set you up on a date?" I asked, a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I just thought, that maybe Rosalie set me up with you," She said, shyly, hiding her face. I called her name, and her head snapped up to meet my curious eyes.

"What is Rosalie's last name?" Maybe, if it was the same Rosalie I knew, than they sure did set us up.

"Hale. Well, it use to be. Now, it's Cullen," Wait—then, it is the Rosalie I know, Ugh, I will get her later.. Mental note.

"No way." I said to myself, causing Bella to look up at me, confused. "Look's like you're my date," I didn't want to sound too excited that she was going to be with me, for most of the night. She looked to the ground.

"Uh, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," Did she not like me? Was all of this just a miscommunication?

"Ok, I just thought… Never mind. Bye Bella," I tried to take the disappointment, and hurt out of my voice, but it sounded like I was choking.

"NO! No, I do, but, I just assumed that you didn't like me like that…" I grabbed her chin softly, with my fingertips, caressing it lightly.

"Do you know what happens, when you assume?" I whispered, she smiled but looked a little flustered.

"It makes an ass out of you and me," She laughed, so did I. She was the only other person that new that joke.

"Let's go, _baby,"_ I teased, while she just rolled her eyes. I put my arm around her shoulder and led her inside, and heard her sigh, contently.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

_**Bella**_

We walked in the restaurant, with Edward's arm around my shoulder's, and me, smiling like an idiot.

"Table for two, in the back," Edward whispered to the hostess. She was a blonde, with blue eyes, and of course gorgeous. She nodded, and looked at me with a disgusted look. I taunted her by putting my arm around his waist, and leaning into him.

She rolled her eyes, and led us to our table.

Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Whose jealous now?" He chuckled lightly in my ear, his warm breath tickling my skin. I removed my arm, but his soft, gentle hand caught my arm and put it back around his waist. I gulped, as I felt him squeeze me tighter.

"Will this be good?" The blonde hostess asked, _only _Edward. He just nodded, not even looking at her.

He looked at me, with an emotion I couldn't place in his eyes, and said loud enough, "What do you think, babe?" My heart fluttered, and my mouth went dry when I heard him say that.

I nodded, the waitress scoffed, and walked away.

Once we were seated I asked Edward, a question "What was that back there?"

He smirked, showing a few of his pearly white teeth "I just wanted to make your job easier,"

I didn't know what he meant by that, but whatever. I shrugged my shoulders, grabbing my menu.

A cute baby faced man came to our table, "Hi, I'm Andrew, and I will be your waiter tonight." He said, and I didn't miss that he was only speaking to me.

I mumbled back a 'hi'. I heard Edward clear his throat, which caused us to both look over to him.

"I'm ready to order, what about you, honey," I stared at Edward in shock, why was he being such a jerk? Then, the pieces clicked, he was _jealous._ Oh, I would have to remember that.

"Oh, I don't know, I think I will just have a coke, and the mushroom ravioli, what about you, babe?" I asked looking directly at Edward. Under the table I slid my foot over to his leg, and slid it up and down. His eyes widened, and he repositioned himself, a few times. And cleared his throat.

"I-I will have uh, I will have the, manicotti," He answered the waiter looking a little flustered. Andrew looked at us questioningly, shrugged it off, and walked to the back.

"Ok, what was that?" Edward asked slowly. I shrugged and repeated his words from earlier.

"I just wanted to make your job, easier," I smirked.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

"Here are your meals, enjoy," Andrew said, and slid something towards me when Edward wasn't looking. Andrew winked, and walked away. I raised an eyebrow as I read what it said:

_The name's Andrew, darlin' And I'd love for you to ring me._

_Call me ;) 867-5309. _

"Oh my God," I whispered to myself, covering my face.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, eyeing my food. I pushed my plate toward him. I wasn't that hungry any more.

"Yes, you can have a bite," I chuckled. He quickly grabbed the plate and threw a few raviolis in his mouth. I laughed at him. And he smiled his heartbreaking smile. He had some sauce on the side of mouth. I had the urge to get up and lick it off—but, I wasn't that bold, and he probably didn't want me too.

Instead, I grabbed my napkin, and wiped the corner of his mouth. I saw a light blush form on his cheeks, and I'm pretty sure, I was beat red. I didn't move my hand at first, because I didn't want to. My hand lingered on his face. I caressed his cheek softly, then I realized what I was doing, so I quickly dropped my hand. His eyes were glazed over a bit, and I looked down.

He cleared his throat, "Do you want to play twenty questions?" He stuttered. I smiled, a bit and nodded. "Nothing, too personal," He added. I nodded again.

"Ok, I will go first… Favorite color?" I asked, we had to start somewhere.

"Brown." He shook his head, "I mean blue, yeah blue," I wonder why he stuttered like that? "What about you?"

"Green," I said automatically. A blush on my face appeared on my face, after I realized that green wasn't my favorite color, it was blue. _I guess it was because of his eyes…._ I'm a hopeless loser.

"Favorite movie?" He asked. I shrugged. What movie did I like?

"Maybe, Romeo & Juliet the 1968 version. And maybe, The Notebook," I blushed, when he laughed, "Yes, I know, I like the chick flicks," He just laughed harder.

"Favorite show?" I asked, he looked like he was thinking really hard.

"I'm not sure… I am a little flustered at the moment, and nothings coming to mind," Why was he flustered. I caught him looking—no staring at me. I blushed under his gaze.

"I like, MadTV. Very funny," I said laughing, he nodded his head in agreement.

"What's your favorite skit?" We asked at the same time, and laughed. "_Can I have your number?"_We said at the same time again.

"Pinch pock, you owe me a coke," I laughed. His musical chuckle followed.

"So what do you like to do in your spare time?" I asked.

"I like to spend most of my time with my—Never mind." What was that about? He was defiantly hiding something from me. And, I would find out sooner or later.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

_**Edward **_

I can't believe I almost slipped up and told Bella, about Juliet, when she asked me what I liked to do in my spare time. I loved to take my daughter to the park, and just to see her laugh and giggle, and be a kid.

"Are you ready?" I asked Bella, once we were finished with our food, and our little game of twenty questions. She nodded.

I made my way to my car, and saw Bella heading into a different direction. I called her name and she turned around.

"Let me give you a ride back to your car," I wanted to spend more time with her, and that seemed like the only way to do so. She laughed and walked over to my car.

"Your being ridiculous. My car is right there," She pointed to the Aston Martin… Nice.

"My brother has a car that looks exactly like that," I said, as she got into the passenger seat. She looked at me, and furrowed her eye brows.

"Who's your brother?" She asked. I started the car, and started backing out.

"Emmett, Emmett Cullen," I heard her gasp, then laugh. I looked at her in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"They set us up, everything clicks now." I was still confused. She sighed and started explaining.

"Rosalie Cullen, she's my best friend. I know Emmett Cullen, that's her husband, and I'm using his car, 'cause he says mine is gay, but whatever," She rolled her eyes, "Alice, the girl that came over earlier is I'm assuming has to be your sister," I just looked at her in shock.

She continued, "Alice came over today, she was talking about some guy but, only got the _Ed_ part out, then she would correct herself and say _him, _I was confused, and then Emmett kept saying that he was a _special _guy. So, Rosalie, and Alice were in on this, they set us up," We were at her car right now, and I was still shocked. Everyone was in on this.

They all set us up. I have two words to say to them.

_Thank you!_

"Is that a bad thing? That they did that? Are you mad?" I asked, hesitantly, maybe she didn't like me… like I liked her.

"I'm glad that they did," She whispered, I pretended that I didn't hear so I didn't embarrass her.

Her phone rang.

_Do da stanky leg, do da stanky leg,_

_On the dance floor, _

_Do da stanky leg, do da stanky leg—_

"Sorry, that was Emmett, you know him," She mumbled, I was laughing so hard. Emmett also set that song as my ringtone for him.

"Hey Em, yes everything is fine… yes… Ok…I will take of him—her.. sorry… I know… Goodbye Emmett… Oh! And your brother says hi… Yes I know…" She hung up, and looked at me "Sorry, Emmett was making sure that I don't hurt his car, he didn't even tell me to becareful, he just said 'If you hurt my car, I will break you' Abusive much?" She laughed. So did I.

"Goodbye Bella." Then I got an idea. "Bella!" Called out to her, for she was already out of the car. She turned around, her eyes sparkling.

"Let's play with them a bit, tease them," She knew what I was talking about automatically. She just nodded, and smiled a heartbreaking smile.

"Ok, so you want me to tell them I had a horrible time?" She asked, to make sure. I nodded and leaned closer to her.

"Goodbye, Isabella," I whispered to her, and drove away.

**_A/N: Yeah, so there's chapter 7 for ya. Please tell me what you thought of that, if it was boring, great, good, horrible, anything. I probably need critisim. Thank you all for reviewing. It has encourged me to write more, or update sooner!_**

**_The song in the chapter was Stanky Leg by G spot boyz._**

**_Review. (I can't believe how close I am to 100 and it's only chapter 7! I love ya'll!)_**


	8. Halo

_**A/N: I saw Friday the 13**__**th**__**. On Friday the 13**__**th**__** lol. It was an awesome movie. Lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. **_

_**Thanks for all of the amazing reviews!**_

**_I listened to Halo by Beyonce while writing this chapter. And thought that it just 'fit'. So, that's were we get today's chapter name from. lol._**

_Chapter 8—Halo_

_POVS: Edward, Bella,_

_-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-_

_**Bella**_

Edward and I thought of an evil little plan for our friends who set us up. I was driving in Emmett's car, going slower than I should, probably because I didn't want to hurt it. I'd be in so much trouble. I rounded the corner of their street, and parked in their garage.

"Yes, you came home and you were safe, how was your night?" Emmett asked, coming in the garage door.

"I had a—" I started but Emmett cut me off.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to my baby," He said, looking starstruck, and rubbing his hands on the glossy paint of his Aston Martin. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks a lot, Em," I sighed. He just laughed.

"Are you sleeping over? Because we would have so much fun, painting our toe nails, gossiping about the hottest guy ever, Robert Pattinson!" He said, sarcastically. Making fun of Rose and I.

"Hey, your just Jealous because, Rob is fine. So, leave him alone buddy," I said jokingly. He held a hand over his heart.

"Whatever do you mean; I am not jealous of him. I _envy _him," He said sarcastically yet again. He started making gagging noises. I just rolled my eyes and walked inside.

Rosalie was standing by the counter, tapping her nails on it impatiently. Now, it's time for our plan to take action.

"Hi Rosalie," I sighed, then added another sigh to that. She looked up over to me, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"So, how did it go?" She asked eagerly, sitting down on the couch next to me.

I turned toward her, and then sighed again. I hope I wasn't over exaggerating the moment. She slapped my shoulder. I looked at her confused.

"So, how did it go?" She almost shouted. I turned the TV low, and turned towards her.

"It was awful," I walked down to their basement, to go and pick out a movie. She followed after me.

"What?" She asked, "What do you mean? How was it bad? What happened—"

I cut her off.

"He's a pig, and a jerk. He kept looking down my top!" I lied. Her eyes widened, "He was dressed so sloppy, I thought he was a garbage man!" I lied, turning to hide my blush so it wouldn't give me away.

"Huh?" She was confused. I got her now!

"I even had to pay for the dinner, what kind of guy does that?" I grabbed _Never Been Kissed _off the shelf, and walked back upstairs to the living room, and popped the movie in.

"Wait—this is all wrong. You two were suppose to fall madly in love," She said, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but he was terrible. I hope I never see him again," I lied again. She turned to me, and narrowered her eyes. I got up and popped some popcorn.

When I got back to the couch—popcorn bowl in my hand—I noticed she was still glaring at me.

"What?" I asked, a mouth full of popcorn. She raised one eyebrow.

I quickly turned up the TV and shoved more popcorn in my mouth. Emmett came in, looking between us. Then looked at the TV.

He groaned, "Not this one again, I hate chick flicks," He complained. I swallowed my popcorn, and looked at him.

"Then you can leave," I said with a smirk, he put some popcorn in his mouth and shook his head.

"No, I will watch it," He was just so weird sometimes. I looked back over to Rosalie and shrugged.

"You're lying," She accused, with a smirk. My eyes widened.

_Oh great._

_-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-_

_**Edward **_

I drove to Alice's house, because she was watching Juliet for me. I opened the door and poked my head in.

"Jules?" I said, walking into the house, and shutting the door behind me.

"Daddy!" She squealed, and grabbed onto my leg. I picked her up and threw her on my back.

"Hi, munchkin did you have fun?" I asked tickling her sides, earning her light giggle.

"Uh-huh. We played dress-up," Of course, "And, made cookies, Jasper sang to me. And Ali said we had to go on a shopping trip, so I got a new Barbie!" She yelled.

"Did you say thank you?" I asked, and she gave me a 'duh' face.

"Duh, daddy, I always do," She said shaking her head.

"Edward! How was your date?" Alice said coming down the stairs in her robe. I set Juliet down on the floor, and she clung to my leg. I laughed.

"Hey, I thought you said he was going to run errands…" Juliet pointed out, smiling a little. Alice's eye's widened.

"Yes, I'm sorry that's what I meant," She said laughing, a shaky laugh. Juliet rolled her eyes.

"I'm just kidding, oh wow, Ali, your killing me, your really killin' me," Jules laughed a fake laugh, and patted Alice's knee. I started laughing. Where did she come up with this stuff?

"Ok kiddo, go finish playing Twister with uncle Jazzy, ok?" Alice said, shooing Juliet off.

"Daddy!" Juliet called out to me, I averted my gaze to her, "I want the details when I'm done playing my game!" And with that, she was gone. I shook my head, laughing a bit. She was a character.

"So, how did it go…?" Alice smiled, nudging me in the ribs.

"It was—" I remembered our plan, and stopped. I walked into the living room and chose a movie off the movie shelf. I popped in _Secret Window_. I sat down on the couch, ignoring Alice, and trying to think of a good lie.

"So, Edward, your not telling me something," She accused taking a seat next to me. I turned to her feigning shock.

"What ever to you mean, dearest sister?" I said sarcastically, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious," She said, placing a hand on her hip, "Please Edward," She begged.

I reluctantly turned toward her and sighed, "It was terrible," I lied. She looked at me wid-eyed.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, that girl is a slob. She kept asking inappropriate questions. Kept saying that I looked so 'good' and I had to pay for everything, after she bolted with the waiter." I lied, casually and went to go make some popcorn.

"No, way, are you sure you were with the right girl?" She asked, and I nodded.

"I'm sure," I lied, again. Her phone started ringing.

_I'm so sick, infected with where I live,_

_Let me live, without this empty bliss,_

_Selfishness—_

"Hello? Oh, hey Rose… Oh, really?" She glared at me, I bit the inside of my cheek and turned away, grabbing my popcorn bowl. "Uh-huh…. Why would they do that?.... they do?.... And she told you this…. You forced it out…. Ok, I will…. Bye," She hung up and stoked toward me. I backed away.

"You liar," She smirked.

"Alice, no, what are you talking about?" I said, putting my hands in the air.

"You know what," She shouted. I turned away.

"No, I don't,"

"Bella spilled, well, Rosalie forced it out of her by saying and I quote '_I will take away your shiny new guitar,' _Un quote," My breathing started to get heavier. Bella spilled. Thanks a lot. I laughed to myself.

"I'm sorry, we just wanted to tease you guys a bit. You could have been straight forward, and be honest. But, no. You had to set us up, so, that's what you get. We lied a little," I shrugged. She stood up and pushed me.

"Ok, that's all I wanted to know," and she skipped out of the room.

_That was weird... But then again, when is Alice not weird? So much for our plan._

_:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-_

_**Bella **_

I was getting ready for my second date with Edward. He called and asked if I wanted to go out with him. It was so cute, his voice was shaking. I could picture him sweating and all.

The other night, Rosalie kind of, forced out the information, about our date. I was going to keep on going with the plan. But, she threatened me. I bet, Edward was upset with me for it—which I don't know why he would be. But still.

My phone rang, I checked the caller ID.

It was Edward.

"Hello?" I answered a little breathless.

"Bella?" He asked. "Well, I just wanted to confirm our plans," He stuttered.

I decided to tease him, "What plans?" I tried so hard not to laugh.

"Uh, we were going to go see that new movie… Don't you remember?" He sounded so vulnerable, it was sad.

"Oh, yeah that's right, can I reschedule?" I teased.

"Sure, if that's what you want," His voice sounded so sad, I had to laugh. Man, I am mean.

"I'm just kidding Edward, I'm actually waiting at my house for you to pick me up," I said in a sing-song voice. I heard him breath out a sigh.

"Ok, don't scare me like that," He laughed. _Don't worry I wont._

"So, what are we going to see?" I asked, curiously.

"Friday the 13th," He said in a spooky voice, I laughed.

"Yes, I've been dying to see that," I said, looking at myself in the mirror. I was in a black v-neck dress that went to my knees. And 5-inch heels I was forced into by, non other than Rosalie. My hair was hanging in loose curls, down my back.

"Really? Are you going to get scared?" He teased.

"Yes, I will, I will need you to hold me the whole time," I teased back, and heard him clear his throat.

"O-ok," He squeaked, I bit back a chuckle, "I will be there soon," The line went dead.

_-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-_

"That was so good!" I exclaimed once the movie was over. Edward laughed throwing away his drink.

"Hey, we could have gotten a free refill," I said, pretending to be outraged.

"I'm sorry I didn't—"

"You need to chill out, dude," I chuckled. He rolled his eyes.

"Your something else Bella,"

_-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-_

We were sitting in the car, just talking about random things, and listening to music.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. Peeking at me from the corner of his eye. I crossed my leg, which caused my dress to rid up a bit.

"Starving," I replied, rubbing my stomach.

"What do you want to eat," He gulped, trying not to look at my leg. I think.

"_Weinerschnitzel?" _I suggested. His eyebrow furrowed.

"You like that place? I love it," He said, grinning.

"Of course," My voice went up a few octaves, "I think I will get a chili dog, and some chili cheese fries, oh! And a sour krout dog, with a large Coke," I said licking my lips. He shook his head.

"I like a girl with a hearty appetite," He smiled; his crooked smile, and ran a hand through his unruly locks. I wanted to touch his hair so bad it was killing me.

_-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-_

After we eat, we got in the car; he was going to drive me home. I kept seeing him peek from the corner of his eye, looking at my lips, or into my eyes. I would just blush and look out the window.

We stopped in front of my house, and I was reluctant to get out.

He whistled, "Nice," He said admiring my house. I laughed.

"I know," I sighed, trying to prolong the moment. I barely knew this guy, and I wanted to spend every minute of the day with him. My eyes finally met his emerald green ones. I felt myself getting lost in them, my heart fluttering, and my breathing getting heavier. He leaned forward, and I did too.

"Bella…" he breathed. "Can I kiss you?" He said, eyeing my lips. All I did was nod, staring at his lips too.

I felt his warm breath on my face, making it tingle. A senstation that I now, love. His lips were inches away from mine. I couldn't take it anymore, so I leaned in further. I pressed my lips to his insanely soft ones. I felt his tounge slid across mine, I let him in. I was already breathless, and flushed. As was he.

My fingers, slowly, made their way to his bronze hair. I ran my fingers through it, something I had been dreaming to do, since I first saw him. I pulled back first, needing oxygen. But, that didn't keep his lips away from me. He pressed his lips to my neck, ear, cheek, anything in his reach. I felt whole inside. Like I needed to be there with him. Forever.

_Whoa-- I'm getting ahead of myself here._ I pressed my lips back to his, and this time he was broke away first. My lips went to his neck, ear, and cheek.

"Edward," I breathed. His hands made his way to my hair, so his hands were tangled in it. I pulled away, gasping, as was he. "Edward... Are we moving to fast?" I asked. He sighed, and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," He laughed, and I joined along. I ran my hand along his cheek with my fingertips, and got out of the car.

"Oh, Bella?" Edward called out. I turned around to face him. His eyes were shining, in the moonlight. His hair was even messier than usual. I smiled to myself, because that was my doing.

"Yes?" I asked, smiling a goofy smile.

"Goodnight," And with that, he was gone.

_What a date._

**_A/N: Yes! They kissed! I hope that was an ok, first kiss. Lol. Hope you liked the chapter. I will update as soon as possible :) Thanks for your amazing reviews once again. Happy Valentines Day!_**

**_Alice's ringtone in this chapter was I'm So Sick by Flyleaf._**

**_Review._**


	9. Surprise!

_**A/N: Hello all! It's been a while hasn't it? Well, I will update quicker from now on. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own the plot.**_

_Chapter 9— Surprise!_

_POVs: Bella, Rosalie, Edward._

_**-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-**_

_**Bella.**_

"Come on, Bella!" Rosalie shouted out her window. I locked my front door and jogged to their car, and hopped in the back seat.

"I'm here, you happy?" I huffed when she just nodded with a smile on her face. Rosalie, Emmett and I were driving to Edward's house. For a surprise visit. Rosalie told me that Alice and Jasper were already there. I had yet to meet Jasper, so I was excited to go, and also because I had never seen Edward's house.

Edward and I have been going out for maybe three weeks now. He is the sweetest ever. He's taken me to dinner, movies, and concerts. I feel like I know everything about him. I know he would never keep secrets from me. He would have no reason too.

We rounded the corner and there reviled a beautiful two story house. Why it's a two story house for one man, I will never know. Unless he has like kids or something, but if he did, he would have told me.

"Ok, Bella. Are you have one of your inner monologues again?" Emmett teased. I smacked the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"For being an ass," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

"One point Bella. Zero Emmett," Rosalie announced, Emmett looked at her in a face that was completely distraught. It looked like someone killed his dog.

"Rosie! And I thought you were on my team," I had to laugh at that; he was acting like a child.

"Emmett, here are some words of wisdom. Build a bridge, and get over it," He rolled his eyes at me.

"Ok, kids, settle down. Were here, now get out of my car," Rosalie ordered. We both got out of the car.

I got out of the car and smoothed my hair. I don't know why I was nervous, but something just didn't feel right.

"Your fine, Bella." Rosalie said squeezing my shoulders reassuringly. I nodded to her and muttered her a 'thanks,'

We got up to door, and Emmett knocked on the door. I looked at him confused.

"Why are you knocking? It is your brother's house, why don't you just go in?"

He turned to me, "Edward doesn't like people just waltzing in his door because he doesn't want anything to happen to J—"

He was cut of by Edward opening the door with surprise written across his face. "Hey guys, what's up. Hey Bella." He did a double take, "Bella? What are you doing here?"

Did he not want me here? "Is it ok if I came here?" I asked innocently, biting my lip.

He took a deep breath, then pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb, and finger. "I guess,"

_Ok then…_

_-:--:--:--:--:--:--:-_

_**Rosalie.**_

Why was Edward being so rude? Why wouldn't he let Bella come in? What is he hiding? Thoughts filled my mind, that couldn't be vocalized… yet.

I grabbed Edward by his elbow once we were inside. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" I hissed. He rolled his eyes. I threw Bella a quick smile and leaded him into the kitchen.

"What the hell is your problem? Why are being like that?" I attacked him with questions. His shoulders slumped, and he looked at the floor.

"Well, Juliet's here. What happens if she sees her? I know it's wrong, but I don't want to ruin this relationship that I have built with Bella. If Bella sees Jules she will probably never want to see me again,"

"Edward, I'm so sorry I thought she knew," I said, "That's why I invited her," I ran a hand through my hair.

"You know what? I don't even care. Juliet is apart of my life. And if Bella or anyone else doesn't like it. Then that's fine with me." Edward replied, taking a breath than walking out of the kitchen.

"He's brave I'll give 'em that," I said to no one. I looked around and realized I was talking to myself.

_I better leave before I go insane. _I followed Edward out the door, to the living room. If Bella leaves him, I will have to knock some sense into that girl. She is my best friend.

_-:--:--:--:--:--:--:-_

_**Bella. **_

Edward came walking over to me with a forced smile on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Edward, if you don't want me here, I can leave…"

He shook his head. "Let's just see how this goes…" He murmured to himself. I looked at him waiting for him to explain that. "You'll see," Was his answer.

Thanks. That helped a bunch… Not.

"Bella! How's it going?" Perky Alice came over to me and hugged me. I could smell her fruity perfume. "This is my husband Jasper," She grabbed the hand that belonged to a lean, tall blonde man. He had blue eyes, and honey blonde hair. His features were perfect. I knew right away him and Rosalie were twins. Why I never met him is a mystery. Rosalie was my best friend after all.

"Hello Bella, I'm Jasper," His voice was calm, and quiet, good choice Alice. "We haven't met before because I travel with Alice a lot. What with her being in the fashion business and all," He chuckled. It looks like it won't be an unsolved mystery after all.

I shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Jasper." I said with a smile, that he kindly returned. "This is a great house, Edward." I told Edward. He nodded curtly.

"What's got your panties in a bunch," I murmured to myself, only Emmett and Jasper heard and they busted out laughing. I could feel my cheeks reddening.

"You know, we could be great friends, Bella," Jasper said. Emmett bumped fists with him.

"Oh, Jasper here, and I have come up with great pranks for Edward. They may not have worked out how we liked, but they sure were fun, that's why I love you man," Emmett said hugging Jasper.

"Ok, pansies. I'm going to sit down and watch TV. You want to come Bella?" Alice asked. I nodded and followed everyone into the living room.

We sat down, and just when Edward was going to say something, a three year old, maybe a four year old little girl with the darkest brown hair I have ever seen. And the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen, came running in with crayons in her hands. Her hair was windblown from running down the stairs.

"Uncle Jazz, these crayons suck. Where did you get them, the swap meet?" Her voice was bubbly and adorable. Sounding like wind chimes almost.

I laughed while everyone was just staring at each other not moving. Was I not supposed to meet her?

"Your pretty, you can be my friend. What's your name?" The little girl asked, I noticed how everyone was looking between our faces.

"My name is Isabella, but I go by Bella," I told her as she climbed on the couch and sat next to me.

"That's my best friend name! Isabella! But, we call her Iz 'cause she said she sounds tough like that," I was fascinated by this little girls speech. Do you know that feeling when you see something so cute and you just want to squeeze the living daylights out of it? Well, that's how I felt right now.

"Wow. That's awesome!" I exclaimed, her big blue eyes twinkled, "So, what's your name, doll?

"My name is Juliet, but daddy calls me, Jules, sweetheart, muffin, or something like that," She counted them off of her fingers, and then shrugged.

"And, who is your daddy?" I asked, I heard a gasp escape Alice's lips, I turned to her and she just looked at Juliet wide eyed.

"My daddy is Edward," She pointed to him. And he gave a shy wave. My eyes widened and my breathing stopped. Why wouldn't he tell me this? Why would he keep it a secret for so long? To be honest, I was a little mad at him—ok maybe a little was an understatement. How could he keep such a big deal like this, under wraps?

"Ok, it's time to eat," Edward announced. I looked at him with hurt eyes. "We can wait in the kitchen, Juliet go to room for a second ok?"

"No," I answered for her, they looked at me shocked. "I want to talk to her for a few more minutes," Edward just stared at me, and I stared back, "Oh, yeah, you too buddy,"

"You're in for it man," Emmett said walking to the kitchen. Alice followed throwing me an apologetic smile. I nodded once at her, and Jasper followed quickly behind her.

"Bella, I thought you knew, I'm so sorry—"

I cut her off.

"It's fine, Rosalie," I said in a mono tone voice. She just bit her lip and walked to the kitchen.

Us three were all alone now. I placed my head in my hands and breathed heavily.

"Bella, I should have told you I should—"

"So Juliet," I cut Edward off, and he shrunk back into his chair, "How do you like school?"

"Well, there is this new kid, you will never believe what his name is!"

"What is it?"

"Romeo! I laughed so hard when he came and sat next to me," She replied. How old was she? She acted so mature. Edward raised a good one, I'll give him that.

"You know, I love that story, _The tragedy of Romeo and Juliet_, I read it when I was in High School. Want to know a secret?" I asked her, she nodded excitedly. I noticed Edward was listening intently.

"I use to have a crush on Romeo," I whispered to her. She looked at me with her mouth wide open.

"Ew! You have got to be kidding me!" She yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"You know, you don't act your age, doll." I told her.

"I know, that's because I am turning four next month! I can't wait! Then I get to go to kindergarten,"

"That is so cool! I wish I was in kindergarten, you are so cool. I want to be just like you when I grow up," I poked her belly button, and she giggled.

"But you are a grown up!" She argued still giggling. "Silly Bella!"

"I am? I didn't know that! When did that happen?" I pretended to be outraged. She shook her head at me.

"Your so silly! I love you already Bella. You're my new best friend," She said smiling a toothy grin.

"But what about Iz?"

"What about her?" She sure was something. I was already falling in love with her 'dad' I _think_ but it was wayyy to _soon_ for that_._ I would love this little ball of energy too.

"I love you too, doll." She smiled and hugged me. I kissed the top of her head.

"I like it when you call me doll, so you have to always call me that! Is that ok?" She asked. I nodded.

"Of course, _doll_." She smiled again, and hugged me. I hugged her back and swung her in the air. And sang to her.

_Candy kisses, Like a kid in the candy store, always wanna come back for more._

After I set her down, we talked a little bit. She told me she liked to play with Edward, and to draw. She said she wants to play in the mud, but only one thing, or person, is holding her back.

Alice.

No surprise there.

After a while I decided I would talk to Edward. He was just sitting there, watching us interact.

"Doll, can I talk to your daddy for a few minutes?" I asked in a sweet voice.

She nodded, "Ok, but daddy, don't let her go," Edward rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek.

"Never, squirt." She ran off into the kitchen with the others. I turned so I was facing Edward, he looked at me. And I got lost in those green eyes of his. They held so much passion, it was unnerving. I couldn't describe how I was feeling. But, I knew I was still mad at Edward. How long have we known each other and he still doesn't tell me?

"Edward…" I started but he raised his finger, silencing me.

"Bella, now I know I have not been all that honest," Tell me about it, "But, you have to understand. I would have told you about Juliet, but, I was afraid I would scare you off, and you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore. And I loved your company, I craved it." He walked over to me and took my petite hands, in his gentle large pale ones.

"I love Juliet so much. Even if she isn't mine," I was confused and was about to ask him about that, but he silenced me. "Wait 'til I'm finished. Now, she is a sweet girl. And every time I mention her to a date, they leave me. I want to find the 'one'. I have to find the 'one.'" He stroked my cheek with his fingertips.

"Edward, I don't know how I can trust you. You keep her from me this long? She is not just something that you _can't _mention. Why would you? How could you? I wish you would have told me sooner. If you want to start a relationship with me, then you have to be honest. And I will be too," I told him. His sparkling green eyes turned a darker shade of green.

"I know it was wrong, and for that I am utterly sorry, please forgive me?" I looked back at him, but not directly into his eyes. I wanted to forgive him, but I couldn't I needed time to think.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I just—I just need some time. You understand right? It's not you, or Juliet, or any one. It's me—"

He cut me off.

"I've heard that line somewhere," He turned away from me. I stood up and headed toward the door.

"I have to think about things, please Edward. Don't give up on me. I want to make this work," He just nodded not meeting my eyes. He ran his hand through his bronze locks.

I hated myself right now. I wanted to forgive him and kiss him. But, I couldn't I needed to get my head straight. I had so many things going on in my life. I _needed _to get them in order.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I opened the door, and realized that I came here with Rosalie and Emmett, and that I needed a ride home. I took out my phone and texted Rosalie.

_To: Rose._

_From: Bells._

_Hey Rose. It's B. I'm ready to go home. I'm sorry._

I clicked the 'send' button. And waited for her to come out.

Eventually she did. "Bella! What is wrong with you?!" She yelled at me. I cringed back.

"I know, I'm stupid. But, I have to think about some things Rose," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What is there to thing about?! Just because he adopted a kid! Big deal! Take your own advice, _build a bridge and get over it._"

Ouch. She used my words from earlier. And that hurt. "You're right, I should just go in there, and apologize," She gave me a smile, "But, I can't not after what I said to him. Give me—give us, a few days,"Her smile faded, and turned into a frown. With that I walked over to the car.

"Think about what you're doing,"

"I know what I'm doing, now, just take me home Rose!" She clenched her jaw, and walked to the driver's seat.

It's going to be a long drive home.

_-:--:--:--:--:--:--:-_

_**Edward.**_

I let her walk away from me. I should have gone after her. I should have done something. I just let her walk away. How could I be so foolish?

"Edward, both of you needs your time. Bella is just confused about things; she's hurt, and she's annoyed. If you want to start a relationship, just let both of you take things slow. You'll be fine," Jasper voice was calming. And I felt myself automatically calm down.

"Daddy, I like her. You should marry her," Juliet told me and continued coloring. I stroked her hair.

"I know, baby," I murmured to her.

"It's going to be ok, Edward. I know it," Alice told me with a smile on her face. I shook my head at her.

"You don't know what's going to happen," She shook her head at me before I was even down with my sentence. "Oh, yeah? If you know everything, when will I get to be with Bella again?"

She tapped her index finger on her chin, "My guess is probably in about three days. You guys are crazy for each other. Just let Bella figure it out," She winked and left.

I breathed out a long exaggerated sigh, "Chill out man, let's play some X-BOX 360," Emmett suggested wiggling his eyebrows. I eventually gave in, and played some Halo with him.

I will do everything to get Bella back. But, I will give her, her time first. I knew I should have just been honest. That's what you get when you let your heart win.

_-:--:--:--:--:--:--:-_

_**A/N: Did anyone catch that last line? Can anyone tell me what song it's from? Cuz I sure know, I'm just testing you. Lol.**_

_**Please review. Tell me what you thought!**_

_**I will update soon.**_

**_The song in the chapter that Bella sang, was Candy Kisses by Amanda Perez._**

_**-&- Pixie Hollow.**_


	10. Together Again

_**A/N: I love all of your reviews they seriously make my day. Today has been so confusing, and frustrating; I needed all of your reviews to make me smile. **_

_**Everyone who guessed That's What You Get by Paramore is right! Good job, my loves.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter— Together Again**_

_**POVS: Bella, Edward.**_

_**-:--:--:--:--:--:-**_

_**Bella.**_

It's been about two weeks since I last saw Edward. I didn't call, neither did he. I didn't text him, neither did he. Maybe he was actually going to let me figure things out for a while. I've been really busy with my work; I haven't had time to go out with Rosalie or anyone. I call it busy. Rosalie calls it 'moping,'

Whatever.

I was at work, sitting at my desk when a really good friend of mine—who also works at the magazine as a journalist—Abbey, comes up to me.

"Bella," She greeted. I nodded to her and went back to typing on my computer.

"Bella, you really need to stop moping. It's not worth it. Just call the dude and have a passionate make-out session," She said like it was no big deal. If she only knew.

"Abbey, it's not that easy. I can't just call him up and be like, 'I thought it over, I want you back let's go out,' No. I won't do that," I argued and rubbed my eyes.

"Bells, you look so different, so tired. You don't do your make-up anymore. You don't even try to dress nicely; you just come in whatever you see in your wardrobe. And, I have to say that purple top does not go with those shoes,"

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks Abbs, now, did you come over here for any reason?"

"Jeez, you didn't have to be so rude. Can't I come over here just to see my best friend in the whole wide world?" She asked, putting on a big smile.

"Ok, what do you want?" I asked, finally meeting her gray eyes. She had dark brown hair, it was almost black, and was layered. She was beautiful. I'm sure any guy would be lucky to have her, but one problem. She's married.

"Well, Bella wella," She used her old nickname for me, "Can you baby sit my son?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Only for the afternoon. It's my anniversary tomorrow, please?" She pouted and but her hands together, in a praying gesture.

"Alright, I will." I agreed, and she cheered. Her eyes shining with happiness.

"Thank you, Bells. I owe you,"

"Damn right you do," I laughed. She ran back to her desk, her hair windblown.

Well, this has to be fun, spending the day with a four year old.

_**-:--:--:--:--:--:-**_

I was at Abbey's house, sitting on her couch. Waiting for her to come down stairs.

"Thanks, Bella for watching the little rascal," Matt—Abbey's husband—said. I waved my hand at their son.

"No problem. I love kids, I can't wait to be a mom," I said, picturing what I would be like as a mother.

"I'm sure you'd be a great mom, Bell. And, the guy who steels your heart is a lucky one." He leaned toward me. "And if he breaks it, I will break him," He leaned away and smiled.

"Sure, Matt, I give you permission to," I laughed.

He smiled, "Is that a deal?"

I shook his hand, "You can bet on it,"

"And, the queen is ready. Bow down," Abbey said from the top of the stair case. Her black hair was in shiny ringlets, and she had a smoky eye. Did I mention she's always a make-up artist?

She was dressed in a short gray dress that brought out her gray eyes.

"You look beautiful, girl," I told her and winked. I looked over at Matt; he looked like a blind man who has just seen the sun again.

"You can say that again," He murmured.

"You look beautiful, girl," I repeated, teasing him. He waked my arm.

"Mommy, is a princess!" Their son exclaimed. They laughed, Abbey kissed his cheek.

"I love you baby boy. Be good for Bella. She's my best friend," I looked at her, and placed a hand over my heart.

"Aw, I wish I could say the same," I teased. She snorted, while Matt rolled his eyes.

"Bye guys, have fun!" Matt yelled, shutting the door behind him.

I sat on my knees as I watched their little boy, play with his blocks. I looked out the window and the sun was barely setting.

"Hey, buddy. What do you want to do?" I asked him. He looked up from his blocks to face me. His blue eyes, holding mine, as he thought of what he wanted to do.

He had brown hair, and with blue eyes with a gray rim around them. A mixture of his parents, he was going to be a charmer when he gets older.

"Ms. Bella?" His soft voice asked.

"Yes, hon," I answered. He stood up and clapped his hands together.

"To the park we go!" He shouted and started getting his jacket on.

"Ok, let's go," I shouted in an excited voice. He flashed me a huge smile. I opened the door. Romeo ran outside to the park down the block.

_**-:--:--:--:--:--:-**_

"Ride the swings with me!" Romeo shouted. I nodded and ran over to him. Feeling like a kid again.

"This is so fun!" I yelled, playing along with him.

"Well, duh. But, the slide is my favorite. Let's go!" He shouted again and leaped off the swing and ran to the slide.

"Slow down, buddy. Bella's getting old here," I laughed, and heard his light giggle. He threw his head back, in laughter.

"Bella, your to pretty to be old. Old people are all wrinkly and icky. And they pinch your cheeks all the time!" He shuddered. I ran over to him.

"Like this!" I pinched his cheek softly. His eyes widened. I then kissed his cheek, and I could feel it warming under my touch. He was blushing.

"Bella, you're the first girl to ever kiss me!" He shouted, his eyebrows being raised so much they were covered by his bangs.

"But, your mommy has kissed you. And she's a girl," I put my hands on my hips. He copied the gesture.

"But, she's my mommy. She doesn't count," He argued. I laughed and threw him over my shoulder. He quickly repositioned himself so that he was sitting on my shoulders.

"I can see my house from here!" Romeo said, in his soft musical voice. He started to laugh at heavens knows what, and his laughter was so contagious I had to join in. But, stopped abruptly when I heard a familiar little voice.

"Daddy, your too slow! Hurry up! The slide is my favorite!"

"I'm sure it will still be there, by the time we get there. Calm down, Jules," I heard another familiar voice. Only, this one sounded honey smooth. Like velvet. I turned and gasped when I saw messy bronze hair.

"Hey look daddy! It's Bella… and Romeo!" Juliet's voice was excited. She ran over to us, and I was met by her sparkling blue eyes, and windblown hair. She was wearing and orange top, and an orange plaid skirt, with brown leggings and silver flats.

Now I wonder who dresses her.

Alice. Who else?

"What? Jules, don't make up lies. You know how much I miss her, don't say that," Edward told her, and held her hand. Pulling her in a different direction.

"No, daddy. Turn around. She's right there, now go tell her you love her and kiss," She said raising and eyebrow, and throwing a hand on her hip.

"Ok, I will turn around, but I wont see…." Edward turned around, and when he saw me. He looked like he stopped breathing. "Bella…"

_**-:--:--:--:--:--:-**_

_**Edward. **_

There she was. Standing there in the middle of the park. She looked frozen in place, like she couldn't move even if she wanted to. She had a little boy who appeared to be four years old, sitting on her shoulders.

Come on, did she adopt a child to? No, I'm pretty sure, that's not it. But, she wouldn't keep him a secret, would she? Who knows, after all I did keep Juliet a secret.

"Edward," I heard her mumble out in an angelic voice. Her voice, I missed so much. It was so beautiful and hard to hear, because it broke my heart. I felt so bad about everything. I didn't call her or anything. She stood there, waiting for me to respond. But, I couldn't find my voice.

She took the little boy off of her shoulders and put him on the ground, and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Romeo. Let's go home," How ironic, seriously, Romeo?

"No, Bella. I don't want to," He whined. Ok, so he wasn't her son. I almost had a heart attack. Now, I know how she felt when she found out about Juliet.

"No Romeo, let's go—"

I finally found my voice, so I cut her off.

"He can stay; you can stay if you want to. Just don't leave because we are here," I told her, my hand reaching out absent mindedly towards her. I quickly put back at my side.

"No, it's ok. We will be leaving," She clenched her jaw and started walking the other direction.

I had to stop her, but I couldn't. I had to say something, but nothing was coming out.

"No! Bella stay!" I heard Juliet whimper out from my side. Bella turned back around with, and looked at Juliet's heart breaking expression.

"I… Ok, I will stay," She mumbled out, looking away from Juliet. "Go play with Juliet, Romeo,"

"Hey Romeo! I'm in your class remember? Why did you move to Mrs. Kelly's class, from Mrs. Amy's?" Juliet asked him. He ran over to her.

Juliet looked up at me and said, "Your welcome daddy. I got Bella to stay!" She winked, "Now, go ask Bella on a date," I started her and shook my head. She just pushed me towards Bella's direction.

"Go, go talk to her. And, don't thank me. My work here is done," She skipped away over to Romeo.

"Well, I moved classes because, she was old. And, I don't like old people…" I heard Romeo say as he and her were walking over to slide.

I saw Bella standing a few feet away from me. I wanted to change the distance apart from us, and just run over to her and take her in my arms.

But, alas, I could not. So, we just stood there awkwardly.

The tension between us was there, and it was strong. No one could deny it. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. I shoved my hand deep into my pants pocket, and shuffled my feet; kicking the wood chips a bit.

The awkward silence was killing me. So, finally, I decided to say something. "So, how are you?" I asked. She looked over at me, and smiled a forced smile.

"Oh, I'm just dandy," She was being sarcastic. "And yourself?" She asked in a bored voice.

"Bella… Look. I'm sorry…"

She cut me off.

"No. Don't apologize. I'm the one who started this whole thing. Ok? Ok," She answered.

I breathed out and ran a hand through my hair. "Can we just start over?" I sighed.

"I don't know," She said looking away from me.

I wanted to hear her voice again, so I just decided to beg.

"Please?" I tried pouting, just to see if it would work.

Bella looked over at me and laughed. "Fine. You big baby," I smiled, and walked over to her, and held my hand out.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. My name is Edward Cullen. And, I have a three year old adopted daughter," I said, honesty caressing my tone.

"It's nice to meet you as well. My name is Bella Swan. And, I have no kids," She smiled and shook my hand.

I rubbed the back of her hand lightly. She gasped and pulled her hand away slowly.

"Who's that then?" I tried to change the subject. It worked.

"Romeo?" I nodded. "He's my best friends son. I'm baby sitting him for her," She smiled.

"I don't like it," I said, shaking my head, and scrunching up my nose a bit. She looked at me puzzled.

"That I baby sat for her?"

"No, not that," She nodded, waiting for me to continue. "I don't like how his name is Romeo, and hers Juliet," She laughed at my expression.

"Don't worry, they wont get married," She giggled. They kids made their way of to us.

"Hi Bella," She waved at Bella and gave me wink, while I rolled my eyes. "Guess what daddy?"

"What's that Jules?" I asked her. She grabbed Romeo's hand.

"I'm going to marry Romeo!" She shouted, smiling the biggest smile ever. I looked at Romeo to see him snatch his hand away and stick his tongue out in disgust.

"And I spoke to soon," Bella laughed.

"I don't want to marry anyone now, I'm sorry. But, I don't like girls yet. They have cooties!" Romeo shouted and ran away. Juliet chased after him yelling, 'we do not!'

"Edward calm down, they are little kids. They don't even know what marriage means," Bella tried to calm me down. I didn't realize my hands were clenched into fists until I felt her soft hands caress mine.

I looked at her bright, big brown eyes. Holding her gaze. There was that feeling again. The butterflies in the stomach. The loss of words. The mouth dry. The eyes holding as much passion as they could possibly hold.

I leaned forward slowly; trying to make sure it was ok with her. She leaned in also, that was a good sign. I kept my hands at my sides. As was hers. She leaned forward a bit more. Until, I guess, it was too much for her.

"Edward," She moaned my name. My body felt as if it went into a near frenzy at the sound. I had never wanted my name to sound any way other from her the way she just said it.

She quickly closed the distance and dug her hand in my hair, and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

She brushed her lips across mine. At first, it was just a light peck. But, it soon came to be more.

She licked my bottom lip, asking for an invitation in, and of course I quickly let her in. Wanting to feel her soft tounge battle with mine.

And, that's what they did, battled for dominance. I never wanted to break the kiss, but we had to break away for oxygen. Damn oxygen.

Even though we had to break away, it didn't keep her lips away from my skin. She kissed down my neck. And, I hers. I found a soft spot behind her ear, and her heard her moan in pleasure.

I crashed my lips back to hers, wanting to feel them move against mine once more. But, this time it wasn't as intense as the other time. I tried to make it like that, but I had to stop, even if I didn't want to. But, I soon had to stop because we were interuppted by two toddlers.

"Ew! They're kissing!" I heard a little voice behind me. I quickly pulled away to see a smirking Juliet, and a completely grossed out Romeo.

"Ew, how you people can do that, its nasty! I would never kiss a girl!" Romeo said, shaking his head.

"Would you kiss me?" Juliet asked him. Steam was probably coming out of my ears by now. That is not something you want to hear come from your daughters mouth.

"Juliet!" I yelled at her. "Don't say that!"

She smiled and said, "Fine then, I was just teasing. Sheesh. You men take things so serious," She ran back over to the slide with Romeo right behind her.

Was she really even 3 ½? Because she acted as if she were a teenager.

"Edward, calm down. She's just messing with you," Bella said, grabbing my jaw pulling me back to face her. Her lips still swolen from kissing, and her brown eyes were sparkling.

She grabbed onto my shirt, and kissed me again. She slowly pulled away, her lips lingering on my lips.

I leaned forward—with my eyes closed—wanting more. I opened my eyes slowly to find her with her eyes closed, and a look of guilt on her coloring her features.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. For everything. I was an idiot," She mumbled, pulling me out of my daydream.

"No. Don't say that, I would have done the same thing if you had a kid, and I didn't," I tried to tell her it was all right, but she wouldn't listen.

After about ten minutes of persuasion she finally gave up with a sigh.

"Edward, I was wondering…" She refused to make eye contact. And, I wasn't having that. I touched her chin lightly, with my fingertips. I pulled it up, gently making her face me.

"What is it?"

"C-can, we take things slow?" She stuttered. As much as I refused to admit it, I knew we were moving at a quick rate.

"Of course," I nodded. She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder.

A guy could get use to this.

_**-:--:--:--:--:--:-**_

_**A/N: So… what did you think…? Hope you all liked it! More to come soon.**_

_**And, just to make it interesting, I will ask you all a question. **_

Do you want Romeo and Juliet fall in love as they get older?

_**I have the story planned out, and I think I know how I want it to continue. Now, you don't have to answer the question, I was just wondering. **_

_**Put your answer in your review…**_

_**Thanks!!! You guys rock my socks off. Lol.**_

**-&- Pixie Hollow**


	11. The New Guy

_**A/N: Hey! I am so grateful for all of the reviews I have received from you all! It really makes my day. I know I've already said that, but, it's true.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nor do I own Romeo and Juliet. **_

_**Chapter 11—**__The New Guy_

_**POVS: Bella.**_

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

_**Bella. **_

Everything that happened with Edward and I was behind us. Right now we were looking ahead, not worrying about what happened in the past. I love Juliet, she's so adorable, and she doesn't even act 4 ½ she acts like a freakin' teenager; it's crazy.

She just tells you straight up if she doesn't like you, or what your wearing. I have a feeling her and George would get along, because they are straight up, they don't beet around the bush.

"Hey baby," Speak of the devil, it was George. I turned away from my computer monitor to see him sit down on my desk, eating a carrot.

"What's up doc?" He just rolled his eyes. "No, really, what's up? Usually you come over here to give me juicy rumors or something," I teased him. But, it was true.

He laughed. "Girl, you know me better than I know the back of my hand!" We laughed. "Ok, but, I do have some news for you," He whispered, and chomped on his carrot.

"Ok… What is it?"

He finished his carrot and wiped his mouth elegantly with a napkin, "There's a new guy,"

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look," He said with a smirk, then pushed his shaggy hair out of his eyes.

"So… Do you think the new guy is cute?" I teased once again. That was me, obviously, if you haven't figured it out. I like to tease and mess around with people. Abbey and George sometimes call me the joker. Rosalie said one of these days she's going to take me to a tattoo expo to get a tat of the Joker on my hip.

Yeah right. That would hurt like hell.

"Damn right I do!" He exclaimed jumping off the table and placing a hand on his side. "He has gorgeous hair that he pulls back into a pony tail, it's blonde by the way, and his amazing blue eyes, when he gets mad they turn gray," He breathed the last line.

Wow. "And, you know all of this how…?"

"Oh, I spilled something on his pants and uhh… his eyes turned gray 'cause he was mad," George smiled sleepily.

"Oh ok, then." I laughed. He said goodbye and left to his cubical.

Just then a man maybe 5' 9' came up to my desk.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find a… Ms. Bella Swan?" He asked, his voice was rough, but still smooth. Wait! Hold up, you have a boyfriend. No—wait. Edward still hasn't asked me yet. What is he waiting for?

I looked up to see the face of who the attractive voice belonged to. There he was, the guy that George described. George quickly walked passed me.

"There he is…" He quickly walked back over to his cubical, pretending as if nothing just happened.

I realized the man was still waiting there, waiting for me to answer my question.

"Oh, sorry. That's me. I'm Bella," I shook his hand, he smiled a smile that looked… sick. I couldn't find a way to describe how he was smiling, I just know that it made me uncomfortable. His light eyes looked me up and down.

I quickly pulled my hand away. _Creep. _

"So, what can I do for you?" I asked, as politely as I could. He moved his backpack that he was carrying to his other shoulder.

"Well, _our _boss told me that I would be sharing this cubical with a lovely lady," He bowed, I smiled. Still kind of creeped out, I didn't even laugh like I would have.

"Ok, you can set your stuff right over there," I pointed to the other computer desk that was about seven feet away from my desk. It was a fairly big cubical.

"Thanks," He smiled. He walked over there, and started taking stuff out of his backpack when I realized I didn't even know his name.

"Excuse me," I cleared my throat. He turned with a smile.

"Yes?"

"I don't even know your name, what is it?" I asked curiously. He took a seat, with a large grin on his face.

"James,"

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

"Ok, so we were walking and boom! Out of no where a dog comes out and rips a sausage out of Laurent's hand!" We laughed. I was on the edge of tears.

James was telling me a one of the many stories that happened with his _boyfriend _Laurent.

That's right. You read right, he has a boyfriend.

And, why are all the good ones gay? I mean really. At least I had Edward.

"Ok, enough about me, what about your boyfriend?" James asked, putting his hands on his knees leaning toward me. Not one of those leans were it makes you comfortable, like the kind of 'I'm interested,' kind of leans. If that even made any sense.

"Well…" I shifted my head the other way. But pulled it back towards James when I heard his voice.

"What?!" He asked in mocked horror, placing a hand over his heart. "You are gorgeous honey, are you serious you don't have a boyfriend?" I shook my head. "Honey, you are so beautiful you could convert me to a straight guy any day!" We laughed.

I wiped my eyes with my hand. "But, really. I really like this guy, and we talk and go out, but, he hasn't _officially _asked me to be his girlfriend," I looked away.

"What is he waiting for? Your beautiful, and I bet he is handsome," James winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Girl, describe him already! I'm dying!" He giggled. Yes, that's right. He giggled.

"Ok, he has this beautiful bronze hair, and the most beautiful emerald green eyes I have ever seen!" I gushed, and he looked awestruck.

"I have to meet this guy!" James smiled. And I smiled back.

I noticed George was walking by every once in a while, trying to catch a glimpse at James. When he walked by for, oh I don't know, the twentieth time I stopped him.

He slowly turned on his heel towards me. "Yes babe?" He called. He always called me names like that, so I was never surprised or angry about it.

"I want to introduce you to James. James, George, George, James," They glanced at each other, and shook hands.

"I love your scarf, where did you get it?" James asked George and George threw me a smile.

"I got it at Gucci," He gushed, while I rolled my eyes.

"George I believe your _boyfriend _is here," I reminded him. And he grimaced at me.

"Thanks, _sugar,"_

"You're welcome," I smiled as he left.

I glanced at my clock. It was already 7:19 p.m.

"Bella, I'm going to lock up, you can go home," Jill said. She was the manager.

"Thanks Jill," I smiled.

"Well, it was nice meeting you James," I smiled as I packed up my things.

"And you as well,"

I could feel someone staring at me from behind as I walked out, leaving an invisible burning hole on my backside.

As nice as James was, I could tell there was something strange about him.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

I got out of the car. Slamming the door shut on accident.

_Knock, knock, knock. _I knocked on Edward's door.

I decided I would surprise Edward, and Juliet with a surprise.

Me.

I just hope this time, I don't find out about another kid he kept from me. Or a wife, or something crazy like that.

"Jules, no. Stay put while I get the door," I heard Edward's honey sweet voice on the other side of the door.

I started feeling giddy. I wanted to see him more and more as I heard his footsteps coming to door.

I hugged him fiercely as he opened the door. At first, he was shocked, but when he realized it was me he hugged me back.

"Hello to you too," He laughed. I pulled back with a huge grin on my face.

"Sorry, I just missed you both," I stood awkwardly at the door. "Can… I come in?"

It looked like I pulled him out of some thought. "Oh! Yeah, yeah.. Sorry," He shook his head, looking like he wanted to clear it. Hmmm…

"Daddy, whose at the—"Before Juliet could finish her sentence she saw me walk inside and ran to me. "Bella!"

I picked her up and spun her around, earning her contagious giggle.

"How are you, doll?" I asked her when I set her down.

"I am fine, and you my lady?" She asked curtsying.

"Oh, thou, art fore fine, Lady Juliet," I said in a British accent. Pretending to be the Nurse from Romeo and Juliet.

"Huh?" She asked. I laughed, and heard Edward join in behind me.

He came up to Juliet, and knelt down to her.

"She was mimicking Shakespearean language," Juliet still looked confused. "She was pretending to be a character from Romeo and Juliet," Edward said.

"Ah… Now, why didn't you just say that before?" She said, shrugging.

"I don't know…" Edward mumbled to himself and walked over to me. Jules skipped back to the living room.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. Too smooth that rough touch with a gentle kiss," He recited perfectly. Who knew that this guy new Shakespeare?

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong, your hand too much. Which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims hands do touch, and palm. To palm. Is holy palmers… Kiss," I raised my hand out towards his that, he gently touched back.

He looked at me, his eyes filled with passion. "Have not saint lips? And holy palmers too?"

I looked deep into his eyes and answered "Ay pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer,"

He looked down, then make up to my eyes. His hand still in mine. "O, then dear saint, let lips do what hands do! They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair,"

I couldn't believe I could remember all of this. And I bet he was having a difficult time surfacing this as I was. But, it was all coming so naturally. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers sake,"

He leaned in closer, cautioning me with his livid green eyes. "Then move not," He whispered closer to my lips "While my prayers effect I take," He wrapped me in his arms, holding me tightly to his chest, and kissed me.

Passionate. Loving. Beautiful.

Everything that a single kiss could provide, was in this one. It felt different from the other few we shared. Not rushed, but slow. And worth the wait.

"Not again!" Juliet cried out, looking at us then running back to the living room.

I pulled away from Edward. Embrassed. He brushed his fingertips across from my now swollen lips. I looked to see his eyes swimming with happiness.

I couldn't avert my gaze to somewhere else, as he held mine. It was like we were in a different world. No one could ruin it.

"Bella," He breathed. I leaned in closer, inhaling his scent. Was that a weird thing to do?

"Yes…?"

"Will… Will you be my…"

"Spit it out Cullen," I teased. He shuffled his feet for a minute, then met my gaze again.

"Will you be my girlfriend," He scratched the back of his head, nervously.

"Finally," I whispered. He laughed.

"Where you waiting for this for a while?" He asked taking me in his arms once again.

I brushed his hair back with my hand. "No, but I was hoping," I rested my head on his chest, as his arms hanged lazily at my waist.

After a while he broke the silence. "I can't believe I remembered all those lines," I felt his chest vibrate as he spoke each word.

I laughed. "Neither can I. But, I use to be a Shakespeare junkie," He laughed at that.

"I find it amazing. Me being with you, here. Not having a care in the world," As soon as he said that Juliet called from upstairs.

"My Lady! My Lord, doust thou ready for slumber,"

We quickly walked upstairs and found her changing the channels on the T.V.

"How did you learn that? You were just confused a minute ago about it…" Edward said looking at the T.V.

"Romeo and Juliet is on T.V. Duh…" She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Goodnight, Lady Juliet," I bowed to her.

"Goodnight to you Nurse," She curtsying to me. "And to you my Lord," She bowed to Edward.

"Goodnight Lady Juliet," Edward said back to her.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

There I laid in my bed, thinking about how the day went.

First, it was normal. Nothing exciting.

Second, there's a new guy at work. Big deal.

Third, Edward and I are reciting the lines to Romeo and Juliet to each other. And, then, I'm his girlfriend.

Finally, I'm not single anymore.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

_**A/N: Well, I hope you all liked it. I was watching Romeo and Juliet today, so I thought, why not add some of that into the mix. And, I thought it would be cute if little Juliet had a part in it. Ahahah. It made it cutier, I think.**_

**If you were are not familiar with the Shakespearean language and your confused with the terms. You can go to the website, and it will list the regular version of it and on the other side it will list the modern version, where it's more understandable. Click the link to read Romeo and Juliet Act I scene v. (The scene I used in the story) **

**The link is on my page!**

_**Thanks! Review!!**_

_**-&- Pixie Hollow**_


	12. Double

A/N: Ok, I know so many of you are so mad at me. I don't blame you. I would be pissed as well. It sucks because I had the story in my head and how I wanted it to go. Then, somehow I get this strange idea and want to reroute it entirely. So, now, I will update faster, I promise.

Chapter 12— Double.

POVS: Bella, Edward.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

_**Bella. **_

I got to work early that day. Hardly anyone was here. Only Jan the receptionist was, like usual.

"Hey Bella," She said cheerfully. Either she was just too much of a happy person, or she had one to many cups of coffee, albeit it was a little scary.

"Hello Jan," I smiled to her as kindly as I could. Poor lady, all she wanted to do was make some friends. So, I considered her as one of mine. Was it bad to have a friend out of pity? Probably.

I got to my cubical, and took off my jacket, laying it on the back of my chair. My mind flooding back to the other night.

Yes, it may have been corny, the way Edward asked me out. Nevertheless, it was sweet. I can still remember seeing the nervousness in his eyes. It was cute, I thought.

"Hey Bells," James perky voice brought me out of my dream like state.

"Oh, hey James didn't see you there," I mumbled to him apologetically taking a seat in front of my computer.

"Looks like you are having an off morning," He said looking me up and down. "Let me tell you dear, those shoes do not match your outfit. But, other than that, I like it."

"'Kay…" I said still trying to sound polite. A few minutes later my mind drifted back to Edward. Like usual.

"What's with that big giddy grin doing on you're face?" James asked smirking.

I shook my head, stifling a giggle. "Nothing."

"Sure, it's nothing," He went along with it. Until… "So, does this have anything to do with Mr. Sexy?"

I laughed. "Don't call him that, even if it is true. And… yes, yes it does. He asked me to, be his girlfriend!" I gushed.

"No way," He looked shocked, but as soon as I looked up to see if that was really the emotion playing in his eyes, it was already gone. "So, how did he ask you out?"

"Well, ok I know this is a little weird, but we kind of recited lines from Romeo & Juliet to each other," I ducked my head, hiding my blush.

"Your right," He paused. "That is weird. That is so strange," He was laughing now.

"Thanks," I said bitterly turning around, looking through some files that seemed to catch my attention all of a sudden.

"Bells, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings; I just thought that was kind of weird. I've never heard of asking someone out like that before,"

"Well, I thought it was cute," I defended.

"Of course you do," He let out a little giggle. "Well, now we are both taken by our lovers, let's double!" He exclaimed clapping his hands.

"I guess, I will have to ask Edward. I don't know if he has to work later tonight or what?" Would Edward want to double? Would he be ok with that?

"I'm sure he will be fine with it!" James said shaking his head, humor in his eyes.

"Ok. I will call him when I get home." I said mostly to myself. Making a mental note.

"NO! Call him now," He shoved his BlackBerry towards me.

"James. I have my own phone you know," He quickly pulled his hand back.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away," He said sheepishly.

"It's fine." I waved it away, and took out my phone, and dialed his number.

It rang about three times before I heard his voice, that I've been dying to hear all day.

"Edward Cullen speaking," His voice was so professional. Did he even know it was me? Oh, yeah I called his work phone. Stupid.

"Hey _boyfriend,_" I emphasized the word.

He laughed. "What can I do for you _girlfriend?"_

"Well, I'm sorry to bug you at work—"

He cut me off.

"No it's fine, don't worry about it." I could hear the smile in his voice, and I just wished I could see it.

"Ok, well my friend from work wants know if we could… double." I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks. I don't know why I was so embarrassed, I mean we were dating right?

"Tonight?" He asked.

Suddenly, I felt even more embarrassed, if that was even possible. "Uh, yeah tonight, but you don't have to I mean, it was just a silly thing—"I quickly backpedaled.

"No, don't worry about it. We can go tonight, but I will have to have my mom watch Juliet. Then I will pick you up,"

"No, we don't have to. I don't want you to have to go through so much trouble just—"

He cut me off again.

"Bella. Listen to me, it will be fine. We can go if you want to. Don't worry about me so much, I'm a big boy, I can take of myself," He chuckled lightly.

I blew out a big gust of air. "Ok. I will see you tonight." We said our goodbyes and hung up. I turned to James to see him texting.

"I just texted Laurent and he said he would love to meet you." James said with a huge smile.

"Ok, I can't wait to meet him either," I smiled back.

"I'll tell him you said so,"

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

_**Edward.**_

After I got took a shower, and was dressed I went down stairs to make sure Juliet was ready to leave.

"You ready?" I asked her as she put on her Handy Manny backpack.

"Yep, are you?" She asked me. I smiled and nodded. "good. You have to look extra special for Ms. Bella,"

"Ok, ok. Let's go," I led her out toward the car then.

Once we got to my moms house, Juliet unbuckled herself from her car seat and ran to the door, not even bothering to knock.

"Well, someone is in a good mood," I heard my mom say as Juliet swung the door open. I closed the car doors, since Juliet didn't even bother to close her door, not that I minded.

I walked into the house. "Juliet, be good for nana Esme, and grandpa Carlisle ok?" I asked her, bending down so I was eye level with her.

"Yes sir," She saluted me and turned toward my mom.

"He's going on a date," She said in a sing song voice that had my mother laughing.

"I know, he's a big boy now huh?" My mom teased.

"Yes, I'm so proud of him," Juliet feigned sadness, as she rubbed her eyes. Esme was laughing as I rolled my eyes.

"She acts like a little adult," Esme said after her laughter died down.

"Uh, I'm right here," Juliet said calling the attention back to herself.

"Juliet," I warned. I didn't like when she talked to anyone with disrespect. I will not have that, It's one of the things I can't stand.

"Sorry dad," she said not sounding sorry at all. "Well, I was just leave you two, so you can have your lovely grown up talk, while I go and play with grandpa in his study," She said before darting up the stairs.

"She sure is something," I said to my mom, my eyes following her as she ran up the stairs, hoping that she wouldn't trip. "And, I'd be lost without her,"

"That is so sweet. I'm glad that you decided to adopt her, Edward." Esme walked toward me, and grabbed my hands in hers.

"I know. But, how could I have left her?" I sighed trying not to think about it. "I do want children of my own someday,"

"And you will," Esme said reassuringly. "You will find someone that will make you happy. Someone that will make you forget your own name. Someone that loves you, despite your flaws. I can promise you that," She smiled warmly.

"I think I already have. Well I'm going on a date tonight with a girl named Bella. She knows I have a daughter. She found out herself." My mind played back the images from that night. "But, it's too soon. She's barely my girlfriend."

Esme nodded in agreement. "Don't push her away. Let her in. But, don't scare her off, don't push her into something that she doesn't want."

"Yes, I know that," I nodded my head.

"You're only twenty-four. You have time, don't rush it. Let destiny and fate work its magic," Esme smiled to me. I glanced at my clock and realized that it was time to pick up Bella.

"Thank you, mom. But, I have to go pick her up." I removed my hands from hers and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Say goodbye to dad for me. And Jules,"

"I will!" I heard her shout out the door as I ran to my car.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

_**Bella.**_

I slipped on my shoes, and looked at myself in the mirror. Hoping I looked decent. I was in black fitting jeans, and a teal-ish flowing top. It was a v-neck that ended at the line of my breasts. My shoes were a four inch black peep toe. I was surprised I even put them on. I just hoped Edward would get here soon enough so I wouldn't lose my nerve.

Speak of the devil. I heard a knock at door, I quickly ran toward it. Counting my steps in my head so I wouldn't trip and go head first in the door.

Right, left, right, left, right, left.

I made it.

I turned the knob on my front door, and there revealed Edward, in all his glory. All agitation dissolved as soon as I looked into his bright green eyes. I could look into them forever, and see the world. The future.

My daydream got interrupted quickly when I heard his quiet musical voice. "Hello," His hair was wet, and a little disheveled. I looked behind to see that it was raining. When was it not?

"Hey stranger," I replied, earning one of his carefree laughs. I grabbed my purse off of the chair and walked to his car with him.

We didn't talk. It was quiet. Silence. But, I liked it. I had to keep checking to see if he was still there because as muscular as he was, his foot steps were incredibly light.

Once we got into the car, the questions started. "So, who is your friend? Do you work with her?"

"Yes I do. But, it's a _he _not a she," I said shyly. I don't know why I was so shy all of a sudden. Maybe I was afraid of his reaction. Would he get mad if I talked to guys? He shouldn't, he doesn't rule me. I can talk to anyone that I want to. My father always had a rule about talking to boys when I was in school. I couldn't have a boyfriend until I was a senior. But, that still didn't stop me from having one. I was a little bit of a rebel when I was a teenager. Maybe a _little bit_ is a understatement.

"Oh, who is his girlfriend than?" Edward's voice brought me back to the present. I shook my head trying to get my mind off of my high school years.

"Um, well… he doesn't have a girlfriend, perse," I hesitated. What if he didn't like people with a different sexual orientation? I realized I knew little bit about Edward.

"What are you saying?" Confusion was evident in his voice.

"He's gay," I blurted out. Edward started the car and pulled out of my drive way.

He laughed. "And? Why were so worried just to tell me that? I don't care. It doesn't matter to me," Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh." I chuckled. "I didn't know if you would have a problem with it or not,"

"Don't be too quick to assume Bella, dear," He nudged my shoulder playfully, as I let a giggle escape. "Why don't we talk to each other more? If you have a question for me, ask me. Don't be afraid. I know we probably rushed into this relationship a little to fast for both of us to realize. But, I don't want to let you go. I want you to myself."

I know I probably should have felt scared at what he admitted, but I didn't. I was flattered. "I don't want to let you go either, I really like you," I turned my head to look out the window as he drove on the slick road.

"As do I. So, let's make this work, ok?" He asked me and I nodded. It was easier to admit how much I liked him now, than it was before. My hand was now resting by the gear shift. I felt his fingers lace through my own, I looked at our hands and up to his face. A faint blush was on his cheeks, and a small smile appeared when I didn't pull away from his gentle touch.

"Thank you," I whispered. He looked down at me and back to the road.

"For what?"

"For coming on this double date. It means a lot to me that you would waste your time on the date thing for my friend," I laughed as a picture of James and his pleading face popped into my head.

"Don't worry about. As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter where I am," I hid my eyes as I thrilled at his sentence.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

We got to restaurant at eight; about five minutes later than we were suppose to meet. But, the roads were so slick, we had to drive slower.

"Bella!" I heard James' voice as we entered through the huge elegant doors. My head snapped to the sound of his voice, and there he was standing side by side with a man, who I assumed to be Laurent.

"Hey James!" I said with a smile, pulling Edward toward them. We all stood in front of each other, but James kept his eyes on me.

I hugged him. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" I nudged his arm with my elbow, and he blushed a light pink.

"I'm sorry, this is Laurent. My boyfriend," James said, and Laurent stood in front of him.

"It's nice to meet you, what are you're names?" His voice had a thick, heavy accent. It sounded almost Scottish? He was a tall man, but still shorter than Edward. He looked to be about 5'8"

"I'm Bella. And, this is my _boyfriend_ Edward," I emphasized the word once again, earning Edward's crooked smile in return. Edward held his hand out for a hand shake to Laurent, but Laurent surprised us and grabbed Edward and pulled him in for a hug.

Edward looked a bit uncomfortable, and when Laurent let go of him, Edward slung an arm over my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "Well that was awkward," I laughed.

"And, Edward, I've heard a lot about you. I'm James," James held out his hand for a dainty hand shake instead of a hug.

"It's all good things, of course," James reassured Edward.

"Of course,"

"Let's sit, shall we?" Laurent asked me, and led us to our table.

I took a seat next to Edward, and James and Laurent took a seat next to one another.

After a few minutes of silence, Edward broke it. He cleared his throat. "So, Laurent, what do you do for a living?"

"Oh, I am a fashion designer. I use to work and live in New York, but they moved us to this dreary place. They said that they needed a great fashion designer, like myself," He laughed.

"And, you James?"

"I work with Bella, as a journalist for the magazine 'Dazzle'" James nodded, evidently proud of himself. "What is it that you do Mr.—I mean, Edward," I knew James' nickname for Edward—Mr. Sexy—was going to slip out. I'm glad he corrected himself; because that was one conversation I did _not _want to get into.

"I am a psychiatrist," I looked at Edward to see him wearing a smile. I knew he loved what he did, and I was proud that he was.

"So, you work with like… crazy people? And, they tell you all of their problems?" James said, ever so eloquently.

"Uh… Yes I guess you could say that," Edward laughed his contagious laugh. "But, I am like a therapist, you know?" I could tell Edward was trying to dumb it down for them, James wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"Oh! OK, I get it." James and Laurent both said.

"What made you want to get into that career?" Laurent asked, taking a sip of his margarita.

"Well, my parents passed away when I was little. I was adopted about five times, but all of the households were so terrible that I finally put up enough tantrums and begged them to take me back. They all did. Until I found Esme and Carlisle. I tried to escape them, and do everything in my power to leave. But, they wouldn't have it. They treated me better than I deserved. And, for that I am grateful. So, when I was about seventeen I realized I wanted to help out people with their problems. And, I didn't want them to go through what I had to. I was kind of a rebel until Carlisle told me I had to act like a man. Not a whiny child…" Edward trailed off. His story looked like it took him to another place. Like he wasn't with us until Laurent's voice called him back.

"Oh boo-who," He murmured thinking no one heard him but I did.

"Excuse me?" I asked him but Laurent just scoffed and took a sip of his drink.

"Don't worry about him," Edward whispered to me and kissed a soft spot under my ear. I held back a moan; we were in a public place after all. _It's crazy how he can change my moods like that. It's like he knows what I'm thinking... As corny as that sounds. _

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked us. She was an older lady, and thankfully not hitting on Edward, then I saw the wedding ring on her finger.

We all ordered, and in no time, we had our food. We ate in silence for the most part. Once in a while someone would throw out a random question, but other than that it was silence.

"So, how old are you guys?" James asked.

"24," I responded.

"24," Edward said as well. "What about you guys?"

"We are 27," Laurent answered.

I laughed. "You guys look nothing like it! You guys are pretty hot for being almost 30!" I guess I had too many drinks, because I could feel myself becoming a little dizzy. I wasn't full out drunk, I was just tipsy.

"Uh, Bella? Are you ok?" Edward asked, running his fingers against my jaw.

"You fingers are so soft," I smiled against his hand. They all laughed. But were they laughing at me?

"Thanks. I think it's time we go, it's already eleven and I think you have had enough to drink, Bells," Edward said taking a hold of my hand. He helped me stand up.

"I don't want to go," I said stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Bella. Let's go," His voice was firm, but his eyes were dancing with humor.

"Ok, fine. Whatever,"

"Thanks guys, sorry Bella is a little drunk." They all laughed again, we all said goodbyes and walked out to our cars.

"Come on, hon. The car is over here," Edward said and led me toward the car, I leaned on his chest as we walked.

He buckled me in my seat and we started driving away. The movement of the car was making me a little dizzier than I already was. I ran my hand over my face. I didn't want to throw up in his car, so I hummed a song to get my mind off of the wooziness.

"What song is that?" Edward asked still holding onto my hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"It's called… Blame It by Jamie Foxx." I slurred my words a little, but he seemed to have heard it.

"Yeah, I've heard that song before. Why did you start singing it all of a sudden?" He pursed his lips, hiding a smile.

"Because I'm drunk," I said bluntly, and felt a smile creep to my lips when I heard his laughter.

"_Blame it on the Goose, got you feeling loose, Blame it on the 'tron, got you on the zone." _I sang. What surprised me next was when he started singing too.

"_Oopsie, she spill some drink on me. And now I'm knowing she tipsy,"_ I started laughing and hiccupping soon followed it.

After my hiccupping died down he turned toward me. "Do you want to stay with Rosalie tonight?"

"Hmmm?" I bet I sounded that I was pulled out of some other train of thought. Which I was.

"Do you want to stay with Rosalie? I don't want you at home by yourself,"

"Why?" I asked him and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You're drunk," He said simply. "Well, you're tipsy," He laughed remembering our little song number we did in the car a few minutes ago.

"Ok, I guess so. But, could you stay with me?" I asked looking at him, up through my eyelashes.

"Well, if I were to stay with you… Why don't you just go to my house?" He looked away, hiding his evident blush.

"Ok," I agreed. I trusted him. I knew he wouldn't try anything, it was me I was worried about. "Yeah! We are having our first sleepover!" I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we are," He laughed. "I will call my mom and tell her if Juliet could stay the night,"

"Why can't she just go home with us?" My words were slurring together again. I was getting really tired, and just wanted to crash. I wouldn't be surprised if I fell asleep in his Volvo.

"It's fine, she is probably already asleep," He took out his phone and called his mom. I couldn't stay awake any longer, I felt my eye lids drooping as he was talking on the phone. His voice, lulling me to sleep.

The last thing I heard before I was completely out was: "That silly, beautiful girl,"

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

_**Edward.**_

After I called my mom and asked her if Juliet could stay the night over at their house, she already told me that Jules was passed out about twenty minutes after I left.

Once I got back to house, Bella was still asleep. I would have taken her home, but I didn't want her to be in that house all by herself, and drunk. I unbuckled her and carried her inside.

I switched on some of the lights, making sure it wasn't too bright so that Bella wouldn't wake up. She would have a pounding headache in the morning, and I didn't want to make it worse.

I carried her up the stairs—she was as light as a feather—and into my bedroom. I laid her down on the bed, tucked her in.

"Goodnight," I brushed my lips against her forehead, before turning off the lights, and descending to the guest room.

So much for our first sleepover.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

A/N: OK, if you are wondering why Edward didn't put Bella in the guest room, it's because, Edward has a lot of crap in the guest room. And, his bed is very comfy :D And, no that little line did not intitle something else... ok? lol.

If there are any of you who are not comfortable with reading a story with gay people I'm sorry. That's just how the story is for right now. But, if you stay with me for a while, you will know why I did it. Thanks.

Thanks for all of your reviews. Again, sorry for the wait :(

Please review.

-&- Pixie Hollow.


	13. Lions, Tigers, and Bears, oh my!

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews. I am so glad you all like this story, and I love writing it. Well, I want say much today; I will just let you read. Enjoy!

Chapter 13—Lions, Tigers, and Bears, oh my!

POVS: Bella, Edward.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

_**Bella.**_

I woke up in a strange, different, yet comfortable room. I laid in the sheets, soaking up the feeling of them. They were soft, silky, and warm. I didn't want to move… But, where was I? I sat up quickly, but threw my head back down on the soft pillow when I felt throbbing in my head.

My head was pounding so hard, but what was it from?

Oh—the alcohol! That's right. I groaned and covered my ears when I heard screaming.

Wait—where was I anyway?

I got out of the bed hesitantly, taking small steps toward the door. I opened it quietly, but the squeaking noise that the door made started to make the headache worse. I groaned again. Stupid headache.

I tried to ignore the pain as I heard the screams again. They sounded like they were coming from a little girl. Not, Oh-my-God-some-guy-is-coming-to-get-me-and-rape-me kind of scream. More like an oh-no-daddy's-going-to-get-me scream.

Oh… I think I know where I am now.

Edward's house. How could I not have guessed that? But I still did not remember last night. I walked to the bathroom to make sure I didn't look like a mess.

Too late, I did. My hair looked like it was a haystack. My outfit—ugh, that's a different story. I needed a shower. I tried to smooth out my hair, and when it was somewhat decent I thought it was time to descend down the stairs.

"Daddy, ok I will eat my food. Don't chase me anymore," I heard Juliet giggle, and Edward chuckle.

"Ok, but maybe if you sat in your seat for longer than eight seconds and didn't get too distracted by Hannah Montana," I heard Edward scold her. I turned the corner to the kitchen, to see Edward standing there watching Juliet eat her breakfast.

"Good morning, doll." I told Juliet brushing my hands through her dark hair.

"Bella!" Juliet sounded surprised. Did she even know I was here? "why are you here? Did you sleepover!?" She turned to Edward and narrowed her eyes. "why didn't you come and get me from nana's? I could have played with Bella!" She pointed at me with her fork.

"Juliet. Calm down." Edward said with a smile. "I'm sorry, but you were sound asleep, and Bella wasn't feeling good last night," He turned to me. "I think she had a little bit too much to drink," I bit my lip avoiding his gaze, and continued brushing my hands through Juliet's hair.

"Oh," Was all Juliet said. She kept eating.

"Did you go pick her up?" I asked him as he handed me a glass of orange juice, I thanked him.

"No. My mom dropped her off, I called and asked if she could," Edward shrugged. "do you want chocolate chip pancakes or regular?"

"Chocolate, thank you," He looked at me funny. "what?"

"Chocolate?" I nodded, a blush forming on my cheeks. "you never seize to amaze me, Ms. Bella Swan," He shook his head grinning.

"Why do you say that?" I asked after I swallowed my orange juice.

"Because, I would have thought that you would have chosen the plain pancakes, instead of the chocolate,"

"Alrighty then," I told him with a smile.

"You know…" Juliet said calling the attention back to her. "I like my pancakes with chocolate chips in them. That's why daddy makes them. He likes them plain…" She leaned toward me, making sure Edward didn't hear her. "'cause he's boring," She said in a hushed whisper.

I giggled. "He is isn't he?"

"Daddy! Bella called you boring!" She said pointing at me, Edward turned toward me with a smirk.

"No—I.. No, I didn't I was—just, no… Ugh," A million things were running through my mind, but that was all I could get out.

"I'm just messing around with you Bella," Juliet poked my arm, and giggled.

"Juliet, you know that's not nice," Edward said trying to hide his smile.

"I'm sorry," She said sarcastically and jumped out of her seat. "I love you, Bella. You're my best friend, so you know in the rule book it says that we have to tease our best friends," She placed a hand on her hip.

"Is that so? What else does it say?" I asked her with a grin.

"I don't know, I can't read," Juliet said shrugging.

I didn't know what to say to that, so I laughed. She was a funny little thing, that you wanted to squeeze the life out of.

"I love you too, doll," I told her, kissing her head lightly.

"See! I told you she would love _me _first daddy!" Juliet yelled before running out of the room.

"What was that about?" I asked, when Edward set the plate of pancakes on the bar, with a Ibuprofen. I chugged it down, hoping that it would help my headache.

"Nothing. Now, eat," He avoided the question and turned on the radio that was within his reach.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

_**Edward.**_

Once Bella got out of the shower, and was dressed in some clothes that Rosalie brought by earlier, the three of us were on the couch watching one of Juliet's cartoons.

"Daddy?" Juliet asked and looked at me with an innocent smile. "Can we do something today?"

I looked over at Bella to see her shrug. "I guess so, what do you want to do?"

"Ok, hear me out," She took a deep breath, and looked me. Oh, crap. She unleashed the puppy dog pout. Her big blue eyes were looking at me from under her lashes and a little pout on her lips. "Can we go to the zoo?" She asked in a quiet voice.

I groaned. I knew that she already knew the answer to that. She gave me _the _pout. "It's up to Bella,"

Juliet walked over to her and gave her _the _pout. I could already feel Bella giving in. "Of course," I heard her whisper. Jules gave her a big hug whispering something to her that I couldn't hear.

"What are you guys waiting for? Let's go to the zoo!"

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

The whole ride to the zoo Juliet kept chanting, "Lions, tigers and bears… Oh my!" As stupid as this sounds, Bella and I joined in to.

"Are we there yet?" Juliet groaned from her car seat. "this is boring, I wish I had a song that I could sing,"

"Hmm... Have you heard the song _Lions, Tigers, and Bears,_ by Jazmine Sullivan?" Bella asked us, I shook my head no.

"Yeah! Auntie Alice has her CD!" Juliet had a huge smile on her face. "Auntie left in the car, play it!" I popped in the CD, and the girls sang along to it the whole way. It actually wasn't a bad song.

By the time we got to the zoo, we heard that song about… seventeen times. Even worse, I knew all the words.

"Finally!" Juliet yelled excitedly, already unbuckling herself before I even stopped the car. "Let's go Bella! I can't wait to see the penguins!" She giggled.

We got out of the car and went in line to was a man working the ticket counter, he looked like a hippie.

"Hey man," He dragged out the word. "You're wife is a pretty one, sir." He reeked, he smelled like weed. What kind of people do they have working here—wait… did he just say wife?

"You are talking to me right?" I asked him, and he nodded. "That isn't my wife just my girlfriend," I shook my head, staring after Bella. She was tying her shoe a few feet away from us. Juliet standing beside her, rambling on and on about something.

"Well, by the way she looks at you… She will be." He said lazily, a smile playing on the edges of his lips. I handed him the money and he gave me my change. "All you need is love," He quoted one of The Beatles songs.

"Hey, I love The Beatles!" I told him. I thought I was the only one in this town that liked them still.

"Hey, hurry it up man, there are people in line!" I heard someone yell from behind me.

"Edward," Bella said pulling on my arm. "Don't get these people mad. Pay and leave," She whispered harshly.

"Ain't she sweet," I also quoted a song by The Beatles. Bella started to pull me and Juliet toward the animals. I almost didn't hear the man at the counter say "Hello, Goodbye."

"That was a cool guy," I said approvingly. Bella's eyes widened.

"That guy was a total pothead. Did you not see his hair? Did you not smell that funky… whatever it was on him? And—" I cut her off.

"Yes, I did. But, you never judge a book by it's cover," I held onto Juliet's right and Bella held onto her left.

"Whatever you say _dad_," She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Daddy! Come on! Let's see the monkeys!" Juliet giggled and started running toward it.

"Wait for us!" I called out. "I don't want to lose you," I said to her once we caught up to her.

"Alright, sorry. Let's see the monkeys!" She impatiently pulled on my hand. Bella just watched us with an amused smile. I smirked at her, and walked toward the monkeys with Juliet. Bella said she had to go to the restroom, so me and Jules watched the monkeys.

"Uh… Dad, why are they doing that?" Juliet pointed to the animals… doing something that they shouldn't have been doing. I quickly turned her around toward the other ones.

"No reason. Let's look at these ones… oh…" I pretended to be amazed, trying to distracted her. And it worked.

"What did I miss?" Bella came back from the restroom.

"You just missed a little show." I said, hiding my smile.

"What? They had a show? What happened?" She was looking around herself, to see how much she missed in about five minutes.

"Oh, I don't think you want to know…" She looked at me confused. "They were _expressing _their love for each other,"

Bella caught on quick. "The monkeys were!?" She yelled.

I shushed her. "Yes, the monkeys were," She looked at me for a minute, then a delicate blush appeared on her cheeks, she quickly looked down at her feet.

"What's the blush for?" I asked, completely clueless.

"You don't want to know," She replied, still watching her feet.

"The monkeys are boring, let's go look at the… Penguins!" Juliet said pulling toward them.

"Jules, the penguins are over here," I said, and confusion flashed in her eyes.

"Oh… Well, let's go!"

And, so, decided I wouldn't push Bella on the subject. Of whatever that caused her to blush as red as a tomato.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

_**Bella.**_

I couldn't believe that I was actually having _those _thoughts about Edward. But, when he mentioned what the monkeys were doing… I don't know. It just caught me off guard, I'm not use to having those kind of thoughts. That's what the blush was about. God, if Edward knew that was my reason for blushing, I would have died of embarrassment. Come on, we are with his daughter, I can't be thinking like a hormonal teenager.

"Bella! Look at that penguin! He's silly!" Juliet she pulled me out of my thoughts and was laughing at a penguin that was lying on its side. It looked like he was struggling.

"Juliet, that's not funny, he could be hurt," I said laughing. All she did was look at it with wide eyes.

"No. He's a big boy, he will be fine," She shrugged and walked toward the other animals.

"Oh! Dude, we have to see the bears!" Juliet said to Edward.

He stared after her. "Dude?" He questioned her word choice.

"Yeah, so?" She walked over to the cage and looked down at the black bear.

"Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!" She gasped, giggling to herself. "_I'm not scared of Lions, tigers, and Bears," _She sang quietly to herself.

"What time is it?" I asked Edward. He pulled out his phone and checked the time.

"Almost five. Do you want to see the lions and tigers than we can go?" He asked the both of us.

"That's fine with me. Than maybe later, we will go get ice cream. My treat," I was hungry, but I thought an ice cream would just be the cherry on top to a perfect day.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Jules said and started to skip, while holding our hands.

Juliet walked right up to the cage, and laced her fingers through the chain linked fence. "Wow, that's crazy," She said pointing to the tiger that was yawning, showing all of his teeth.

"I know, huh? They are simply amazing," I smiled. "But, I think you're dad likes the lion the best," I jammed my thumb up in the air to point to Edward who was wondering around, looking at the lion.

She laughed. "Let's go see it with him! He's so silly…" I grabbed onto hand, and walked over to where Edward was.

"How are you liking the zoo? Was the lion you're favorite son?" I asked in a low voice, teasing him.

"Huh? Oh what? Yeah, lions always seemed to catch my interest," Edward answered still watching the lion roam around the den.

"Why do you think that is?" I asked him as I watched Juliet ran over to where the rest of the kids were standing.

Edward walked over to me, and wrapped his arm around my waist his head on my shoulder. His mouth was on my neck then. "Because, they bite," He bit my neck, not enough to hurt me, but enough to leave a mark. "And, they are very protective over the ones that they care about." His hold around my waist tightened the slightest bit.

"Well, than I wish I had a lion," I tried to tease, but I was almost panting from the close proximity.

"Oh, but you do." His teeth grazed over my ear, and back toward my neck.

"And, who is that?" I managed to choke out.

He kissed my neck. "Me." He then turned me around, and crushed his lips to mine. Devouring my lips with his, they tasted so good. Almost like that cherry Icee that he had earlier. I depended the kiss. I wanted more.

But, all too soon, we pulled away. Stupid needing oxygen and such.

"You know, that is the corniest thing I have ever heard," I said once my breathing went back to normal.

"What is?" He asked and slung an arm over my shoulder, glancing at me while keeping an eye on Juliet.

"_I'm your lion,_ thing," I laughed.

He shrugged, and kissed my temple. "But, it felt right at the moment."

"Ok…" I laughed again.

"Yeah, but you love me and my corniness,"

_Love…_ there was that word again.

"Uh-huh." Was all I could get out.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

After we had our ice cream, Juliet was out like a light in the back seat.

"I had a great time today," I told Edward my thanks as he stopped the car in front of my house.

"I don't want to leave you,"

"I'm not that far away," I tried to lighten the mood. I didn't want to leave him either.

"Can't you stay another night?" Edward pleaded, looking into my brown eyes with his striking green ones.

"I h-have to work," I stuttered. The way he made me feel was indescribable. I felt elated every single time I was with him. And, I never wanted to lose that feeling.

"Damn," He murmured. "Me too."

"Thank you, again. Tell Juliet I said that I will miss her and I love her… She is my best friend," I laughed.

"She really loves you, I hope you know that." Edward said with a smile and I nodded. Of course I knew that, she told me from time to time. And, it was very easy to love that little girl.

My hand was on the door handle, I didn't move, or try to. I was trying to prolong the moment. But, when I decided it was time to leave, I was pulled back by his velvet voice.

"Bella?" I turned, and looked into his smoldering green eyes. "I-…. Goodnight," He looked at his hands. I leaned forward, so our faces were inches away. His eyes were glancing from my lips back to my eyes. I touched his cheek with my finger tips, leaving a burning trail along as they traced from his temple to his jaw.

He kissed me sweetly. I wanted to make it longer, but he pulled away.

"'Night," I said and opened the door. I stepped out into the cold dark night, and watched every step I took, making sure I didn't trip. I stopped, halfway to the front door, watching Edward's car drive away into the dark, thick, cloudless night.

A perfect end, to a perfect day.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

A/N: Ok, it may seem a little slow right now… but trust me. It will speed up, and get more into it. This is just how it has to go for right now.

Songs in the chapter were…

Lions, Tigers, and Bears-Jazmine Sullivan.

All You Need Is Love-The Beatles.

Ain't she sweet-The Beatles.

Hello, Goodbye-The Beatles.

If you haven't noticed by now, I love the Beatles, they are legends.

Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing! Keep it up!

-&- Pixie.


	14. Lies, and heartbreak

A/N: It's obvious I haven't updated. My apologies…now…let's get on with the story, shall we?

_Chapter 14- Lies, and heartbreak_

_POVS: Bella, Edward._

-:-:--:-:--:-:-

_Bella_

As I got to work, I felt like I was in heaven. And, nothing could bring me down from this paradise. I couldn't stop thinking about the events from the pervious day. Stolen kisses, sweet whispers, holding, touching, feeling. Perfection.

Everything was wonderful. I just hoped it would stay that way.

"Hey," James greeted me when I sat in my seat at our cubicle.

"Hi," I said still in a daze, flashing him a small smile. He just sat there, with a hard, confused look in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"What—oh, yeah I'm fine," He shook his head, while clearing his throat. "Erm, Angela said that we had to work on a project together."

That pulled me out of my own little world. "Huh? A project?"

"Yeah, it's for the magazine." Well no duh. I could've figured that out on my own. "We have to put in our opinions for the worst and best dressed list…since the Oscars were last night." They were on last night?

"You didn't watch them did you?" He accused, looking me straight in the eye. I shook my head, embarrassed. "what did you do yesterday?" His voice went up a few octaves, and he kept running his hands through his hair.

"Nothing…just hung out with Ed—" He cut me off.

"Well, let's get started on this shall we?" He smiled innocently. All I could do was stare at him; he shrugged his shoulders and scooted his chair closer to mine.

"Well, I think Kate Winslet should be one the best dressed list. She looked so cute!" He said in a perky voice. I nodded and went through the list of people –on the computer—that attended the Oscars last night.

"Yeah, I think Angelina Jolie's gown looks really pretty in this picture." I pointed out to him and he nodded his head in agreement.

-:-:--:-:--:-:--:-:-

"Well, that was tiring," I yawned and raised my arms above my head, stretching.

"It defiantly was," He murmured. "You know something, Bella?"

I arched an eyebrow. "Um…two plus two equals four?" I let out a small laugh and he moved closer to me.

"I want to thank you for befriending me. I didn't have a lot of people at my old job…" He trailed off, placing a hand under his chin.

"Why is that?" I asked and he snapped his head back to me and giggled.

"Obvious reasons Bella…" He laughed and pointed to his outfit.

"Oh, so people didn't like you…because you're…gay?" I felt a little rude asking that. I just hope I didn't offend him.

"I guess you could say that," He moved a little closer to me. I moved back an inch, trying to move away in a polite way. "don't move away from me," He demanded, he eyes clouded over making them look like a hard, dark gray. Almost black.

"I really have to be heading home soon…so…" I tried to stand up but he pushed my back down.

"No," He growled. I started after him.

"What? I can't go home…?" I laughed, trying to make light of the subject. And trying _not_ to show how uncomfortable I was. "stop teasing, James."

"If I was teasing, I'd be smiling." His mouth was in a grim line then. I could see his veins pulsing from his forehead, and he was turning a little red.

"You smell really good," He smirked. "I hope you know that. I wonder if you _taste _as good as you smell…" He got closer to my lips, I was trying to push him off. He felt my hesitance and pulled away.

"James, you're gay."

"No, Bella." He smiled, looking at me with an evil glint in his eyes. "I was never _gay. _Are you kidding me?"

"What about Laurent?" I crossed my arms over my chest, I was sick to my stomach. And deeply appalled.

"No, Laurent really is gay." He laughed a dark throaty laugh. "he's an old friend from college…you remember college, don't you Bells?"

"James, what are you talking about?" I was so confused, my head was spinning, my palms were sweating and I was beginning to feel dizzy.

"College, Bella!" He roared. I jumped in shock, my heart was pounding frantically in my chest. I looked around me, the building was cleared. No one was here…no one that I could see.

"James…please. Don't," I whispered, my lips trembling.

"No. I won't." He moved me closer to him and he whispered the next words to me. "Do you not remember me? I was in every one of your classes. I even worked with you on some projects. I had the biggest crush on you. I tried to talk to you…I always did, but I was too scared. A coward. You were so popular, beautiful, smart. I wanted to get to know you, I wanted to be your friend. And, I even daydreamed about being your boyfriend…"

Everything was coming back to me now. How could I not have remembered his face? Flashbacks filled my mind. Fuzzed, faded flashbacks.

"_Hi, B-Bella. I'm James…we have to work together on this assisgnment," A cute gray eyed guy said. I smiled and nodded._

"_You have mysterious eyes…I like it," I smiled when he blushed a pink color. _

"_Hey, Bella! Let's go out to eat okay?" My friend Anna said. "Uh, who are you?" She looked the gray eyed guy up and down. "Bella, what are you doing? Don't work with him…" She whispered in my ear. I smiled to the gray-eyed man._

"_I'll be right back," I giggled with Anna as we made up a lame excuse as being sick with stomach flu to the proffesser, and getting off easily._

_I looked over my shoulder to see the gray-eyed man staring after me with longing eyes as I walked out of the room._

James' voice pulled me back to the present. "I was heartbroken when you got with one of the guys in our class. I wanted to crawl into a corner, and stay there," I gasped as I saw hate filling his eyes. Making his gray eyes darker. "I was completely infatuated with you. And…when I found out you were working here at this magazine. I knew what I had to do to make you _mine,_" His eyes scorched and the tendons in his arms pulsed out as he made hard fists.

"It was hard to get this job. I had to lie about…really everything. And, when I saw you. Those same feelings came rushing back to me. But, you didn't remember me. It was hard to keep a straight face…then…I came up with a plan," James' voice was hard, rough, yet still vulnerable.

"I pretended to be gay. The only way to get closer to you. But, that didn't work so well because now you have a _boyfriend,_" He snarled the word. "But…I don't care. I have you here, with me. And, I want you," He pushed himself closer to me.

Before I could even speak, before I could even think. He slammed his lips to mine. I pushed and shoved against his chest but nothing I could do would stop. He pulled back to look at me, and placed a kiss on my cheek, bottom lip, and nose.

I shut down.

He leaned forward to place another kiss on my lips.

"James…"

He kissed me lightly, but pulled away when we heard someone's feet shuffling, and that person cleared their throat.

"Well…I just came here to give you these," I knew that voice. That silky, honey irresistible voice. I snapped my head to the sound of it. And saw beautiful roses were on the desk.

_Shit._

"Have fun, I won't interrupt." Edward said, his jaw tight, and eyes hurt, and pained. I reached out for him but he pushed me away. "No, Bella. Go ahead; this is what you want right? I knew something was up when you first told me about him…I was so stupid to ever fall for anything you said, and even _you," _His words were like a dagger being stabbed repeatedly into my heart.

"No Edward—he came onto me! I didn't do anything!" I shouted to him, and chased him down the stairs to the parking lot.

-:-:--:-:--:-:-

_Edward._

"Hey, is Bella still here?" I asked the secretary as I exited the elevator.

"Yeah, she is. She's in her cubicle…who are you?" The man asked eyeing the flowers.

"I'm her boyfriend. I brought these flowers for her," I smiled and the man laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be so happy to see you."

"I hope so." I replied. "which way is her cubicle?" He pointed in the direction it was in and I followed, as soon rounded the corner to it.

"…And, I want you." I heard a man's voice. It almost sounded like…James? No, I must have had the wrong cubicle then, as I spun on my heel. Then, I heard Bella's voice.

"James…"

What? Was I missing something? I turned around and looked in the cubicle. And, almost choked.

They were kissing. _Kissing._ How dare he!? How dare she!? I was utterly and completely upset. I felt like someone just rammed my chest in with a sledgehammer.

"Well…I just came here to give you these," I placed the flowers on her desk. James pulled away from her, but his lips still hovered over to them. I was tempted to punching his face in, but if this what Bella wanted.

Then, this is what she will have.

"Have fun, I won't interrupt." I had to hold in the emotions I was feeling then. She walked over to me and reached for me, but I pushed her hands away from me. "No, Bella. Go ahead; this is what you want right? I knew something was up when you first told me about him…" I shook my head, her voice in my head then '_We are just friends, Edward. He's new.'_ "I was so stupid to ever fall for anything you said, and even _you,"_ I said mostly to myself.

I wanted to kick myself when I saw the hurt in her eyes. But, somehow, I knew it was all fake. She _wanted _me to feel sorry for her. She _wanted _me to play her little game.

"No Edward—he came onto me! I didn't do anything!" Oh, please…where have I heard that before?

I raced down the stairs—the elevator just wouldn't be fast enough—I heard her foot steps behind me as she followed. When I got out the parking garage I turned to her.

"I knew we rushed into this too fast," I scoffed; she halted to a stop in front of me. I took a step back. "it was all too soon…I knew it. But, I didn't say anything." I laughed bitterly. "I was blinded by love I guess you could say,"

"You…love me?" She whispered her eyes brimming with tears.

"You know, I don't know anything anymore. I don't know, but if that was love. I don't think I want to go back to that," I knew what I was saying was harsh, but I couldn't quite care at the moment.

"Edward…" she took a step closer. "why are you acting like this?"

"Why am I acting like _this!?"_ I laughed humorlessly, running my hands through my hair, pulling and tugging at the ends. "how would you feel if you walk in and see your girlfriend making out with someone who was supposedly a _friend._ And supposedly _gay!?"_ I shouted, and she flinched at my voice.

"Edward…you know I would never hurt you like that. He kissed _me._ He lied to _me._" Her lips were trembling and her arms shaking.

"I'm sorry…I really am," I shook my head and my arms behind my head. "I can't believe it. I trusted you…oh God. How could I be so stupid?" I dropped to my knees and hit the ground with my fist. It didn't hurt…I couldn't feel anything.

I was numb.

"Edward—"I cut her off.

"No. I've been hurt so many times, Bella. You don't even understand," I refused to look at her. "Juliet's mother cheated on me with my best friend behind my back. Then she dumps the kid on me! Don't get me wrong, I love Juliet with all my heart. But…" I rubbed my eyes. "I thought you were different, but I have to keep falling for girls like _you,"_ My voice was shaking, and my heart was throbbing in my rib cage. I was still on my knees.

"Maybe I'm just better off alone, it's what I'm good at. I will just raise Juliet, watch her grow up, and live. As I slowly fade away on my own. And die alone," I breathed in a shaky breath and closed my eyes.

"Edward, you are blowing this widely out of proportion," I could hear the tears in her voice. She bent down next to me. "You're…you're…being—no, acting like a baby." I snapped my head to look at her, my mouth agape.

"Oh, I'm the baby?" I questioned and she just looked at me with hard eyes. "Yeah, okay. Sure, I'm the baby! I'm heartbroken, but yeah sure get up, Edward. Dust your shoulders off, just because you're a dude. Knock it off," I looked at her dumbly. "Is that what you want to hear?"

My tone was sharper than intended, but I didn't quite care at the moment. I got to my feet and she followed me.

"So…are we…over?" I looked at her and she was sobbing silently. Tears streaming down her face and mascara following after it.

"I think…that would be best for us," I said slowly, and pinched the bridge up my nose with my thumb and finger.

"After everything!?" She shocked me, my hitting my arm. "you're just going to dump me over something stupid as this?" She slapped me and I just stood there, shocked. "thanks Edward! Ruin my day! This is just what I needed. I didn't even kiss him, he kissed me! Why can't you get that through your head!?" She screamed as sobs wracked her body.

"Oh, ruin your day? You don't think my day is ruined?" I shouted back, our voices echoing off of the walls in the garage.

"No…I didn't mean it," She backpedaled. "Edward, come on. We can make this work, I know it. Don't leave me," She pleaded with watery eyes.

"Let…let me think this through." I walked away slowly. "I need sometime…please, this is just…too much," I started to walk to my car faster, and she followed again.

"But…but…" Was all she could get out. I slammed the door of my Volvo and started it up. Soon she was hitting the car door. "Edward. Think of Juliet!" She cried.

Of course I would be thinking of Juliet. Juliet was the main reason why I decided to make Bella my girlfriend. She convinced me, opened my eyes, to something I _thought _I wanted.

"I'll call you…"

"What does that mean!?"

"I don't know yet…I'm sorry," And, with that I went home. Alice will not take this well…

-:-:--:-:--:-:-

_Bella_

_I'll call you…_ what was that supposed to mean?! He breaks up with me, but then says he needs time to think, and he will call me?

I was confused beyond belief. I reached in my pocket, sniffling and wiping my eyes, searching for my keys. I grabbed them out and headed straight to my car.

As I started the car, I realized I left everything I had brought with me in my cubicle. I left them under my desk, and just prayed that James would leave and not mess with my stuff.

I considered going back for it, but it was already too late to go back. I was on the highway now…heading back to the only place I knew that I could go home to.

I blindly reached for my phone. Thankfully I left it in the glove compartment. I looked through the contacts through watery eyes, for the number I had not dialed in a while.

They picked up in two rings.

"Hello?"

"Mom…"

"Bella?" my mom asked.

"It's me." I said speeding up, going as fast as my little truck could go. "Get a room ready, I'm coming home."

_Phoenix, Arizona: 1,583 miles._

-:-:--:-:--:-:-

A/N: Okay, don't hate Edward. He's just heartbroken and doesn't know how to handle it.

Looks like Bella is going home….hmm.. I wonder what happens next!?

Well, review…and you will find out soon!

Thanks.

P.S. sorry for the wait, and that it's short :/

-&- Pixie Hollow


	15. Going Home

A/N: Okay, yeah, so it's been awhile. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight._ But, I do own the plot ;)

_Chapter 15- Going home._

_POVS: Bella, Edward._

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

_Bella._

"Bella, honey, what are you doing here?" My mother said as she opened the door and found me standing there.

"I-I can't…I can't do this," My lips trembled as I answered her. She nodded her head, and led me to her couch, silently.

"Um, you know I love you right?" She asked, rhetorically and I nodded. "But, honey, you stink. When was the last time you took a shower?" Her nose wrinkled up in disgust. I let out a low chuckle.

"I just drove here from Forks, and that's the first you tell me?" I teased. "I will go take a shower."

"Okay, and when you are done. We have some things to talk about,"

I nodded, and walked to the shower.

My life was screwed up. I didn't want to tell my mom that my boyfriend broke up with me, that's why I'm here in the first place. She will be hurt, because I didn't just decide to come and see her, I just came here to get away.

As I lathered the shampoo in my hair, my thoughts took me elsewhere. What was I suppose to do? I had a job that I had to go back to. Rosalie worked there, and since she's married to Emmett, which just happens to be Ed-…._His_ brother. She would find out, and pester me about the break up.

"Um, Bella? You okay in there?" Renee knocked on the door. I snapped out of my daze and turned my attention toward the door.

"Yeah, sorry." My voice sounded weak, and strained even to me, no doubt my mom would hear that.

"Okay…" I heard her footsteps disappear down the hall.

I jumped out of the shower, and decided. If Edward didn't want me anymore, then I didn't want him either. (I tried to convince myself that). If he doesn't trust me, or even believe me and doesn't give a shit about me. Then, I won't give a shit about him.

"Honey, do you still want to talk?" Renee asked.

"No, not now, I'm a little tired." I lied. All I wanted to do was lie here, and mope. And, that is exactly what I was going to do.

-:--:--:--:--:--:-

"Bella!" My mom yelled from the living room, as I lazily lay on my old bed. I wiped my eyes that showed any sign of crying.

"Coming," my answer would have sounded convincing, only if my voice didn't crack.

"Get in here!"

God, I felt like a teenager again. Getting yelled at for something stupid, like not putting the dishes away.

I walked to kitchen, at a pace slower than a turtle. "Yes?" I called, leaning on the frame of the door.

"This has to stop." Renee turned around, throwing the sponge in the sink. "You have been mopeing for about…two days now. I asked what was wrong when you first showed up here, but you refused to tell me, so I let it go. What is going on?"

I sighed, frustrated. "Mom…it isn't an easy topic to discuss with you."

My mom's husband, Phil, came bustling past us toward the front door "I am just…going to go play some ball with some friends,"

My mom waved a hand at him, dismissing him like he was a servant or something. Sympathy shot across in his eyes as they landed on my face. I turned back toward my mom to see her standing with a hand on her hip.

"What?"

"You know what…are you going to tell why you are so upset?" my mom demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I-I cant…" I closed my eyes, holding back the tears.

"That! What is that?! Why do you look so depressed? There is no reason to be depressed! Oh, it better not be over some boy….or…"

That broke the dam. Tears streamed down my face, and I was thankful Phil left, so he wouldn't see all of this that was about to happen.

"Of course it's some boy mom!" She looked taken back by my yelling. "I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as you are! Having only made the mistake once! And, then once you meet Phil…everything is all perfect. No! I'm sorry that hasn't happened to me yet. Whatever.

"Now, I found this guy that I was falling for. Hard, and fast. Then, he breaks me. And I have no where to go. I can't go to dad! He won't know what to do with an emotional twenty-four year old! So that's what I came here for…I thought that you would help me, and give me words of advice. But, no…you don't." She looked at me with sad eyes, my eyes were mad.

"Bella. I'm sorry…I had no idea; I thought it was over something stupid at work…like your boss wasn't being fair or something…"

"Well, no. It isn't is it?" I snapped. Why was I so depressed over _him?_ I promised myself that I wouldn't give a shit, but obviously he isn't someone that you get over as easily.

"No, it wasn't my fault okay? You wouldn't open up to me and tell me what was wrong!" Her face was red with anger.

I wiped the sleeve of my shirt over my eyes, trying to wipe the tears out because they were blurring my vision.

"I'm sorry…I don't know…I shouldn't be crying over him. I bet he is out partying with a new chick or something…" I laughed a little to myself at the thought.

"Oh, a player?" I laughed at that. He was defiantly _not_ a player.

Ugh, my mom. She had such eloquence.

"No, the complete opposite really," I stared at the ground for a measurable moment, thinking about all of our good times together, before Renee called my attention back up to her.

"Don't worry about him. He's obviously stupid for giving you up." Of course she was going to say something like that, she was my mom. "No, I'm not just saying that. I really mean it, Bells. You are beautiful, and smart. He has to be a fool not to see that."

For some odd reason I felt uncomfortable when people tell me how great I am. "Okay, you don't need to lie to me. I just…I just need to get out of the house, okay?" I cut her off.

"Sure, maybe you could go to an old friends' house?" She suggested.

"That…isn't a bad idea actually. Thanks mom for that crying session, I needed it." I hugged her, she probably thought I was bi-polar or something.

I ran off to the room to grab my cell phone, calling an old friend.

They answered within two rings.

"Hello?" the voice was exactly like I remembered it. Deep, warm, and inviting.

"Guess who?" I tried to make my voice upbeat, and chipper.

"Bells?" The voice was surprised, and I was glad that they even remember me.

"I'm here in Phoenix; do you want to hang out? I miss my old buddy," I added with a smile, even though they couldn't see it.

"Sure! I will meet you at the lake okay? Bring a suit."

"I will. Ready to get _wet?"_ I teased, it was one of our inside jokes. I only hoped that they would remember.

Thankfully, they did. "I forgot about that, Bells!" I heard that laugh I had been missing since high school. "Good times, good times. See you soon."

I chuckled. "I know, I miss those times, we were weird and preverted. Alright, see you soon Jacob."

-:--:--:--:--:--:-

"So, what brings you down here?" Jacob asked, as we sat down on the benches. And gazed out to the beautiful sunset in front of us.

"Can't I come to visit my family without a reason?" I nudged his shoulder with my shoulder. He rolled his eyes.

"Just curious." Jacob shrugged. "Are you sure that there isn't any guys that I need to beat up back there in Forks? Did any break your little old heart?" He had no idea how right he was.

Bullseye.

Smack dab on the money.

But, I would never tell him that. "Nope, just missing you guys." I shrugged and looked away, hoping he couldn't see my blush. Because if he did, he would call me out on a lie.

"Sure, sure." Was his famous response. But, I was silently thanking the heavens that he didn't know I was lying.

"So, how are you?" I asked, averting the conversation to him. "Any girls?" I arched an eyebrow when I saw his blush, which was very rare for his russet skin color.

"N-no. I don't—"

I cut him off.

"Jacob. You can't lie to me. Who is the lucky girl?" I watched his face intently, and noticed how his fingers intertwined together nervously.

"Well, do you remember Leah? From high school?" He looked out to the sunset as he waited for my answer.

Of course I remember _her._ How could I forget a bitch like her? One of the so called 'populars'. That supposedly had a _right _to tease everyone because they were passing every class. It wasn't my fault she was stupid and that I wouldn't do her homework.

"Bella, what's wrong? You look like someone just told you that you were friends with a werewolf." He chuckled to himself.

"Okay, first. That was lame, there are no such thing as werewolves. However, I was making that 'angry face' because—never mind." I couldn't tell him how much I hated his new girlfriend. He would throw a pansy fit.

"Tell me." He pressed. "Is it something about Leah? You don't like her huh?"

"Jacob, I never did. Actually, I never really had a problem with her until she joined Lauren's 'gang' okay? She was fine until she started hanging out with _them._"

"See. I knew it." Jacob stood up, running a hand across his face. "I knew you would be like this. You don't know her like I do. She changed once you left, 'kay?" And just as I predicted, he was about to throw a _pansy fit._

"What is that suppose to mean? '_You don't know her like I do?'_ How exactly do you know her better than I do?" I stood up, placing a hand on my hip.

"Once you left, she started to hang out with a friend of mine, Sam. But, he ditched her for her cousin, Emily. So, I was there, and I comforted her. She was a different person after that." Jacob defended, "She was nice, and _real_. Soon, we started dating, and now, we're in love." Did he even love meant? Okay sure, he was only a year younger, but twenty-three is still young. Right?

"I want to marry her, she's my life." He gazed into the sky, looking as the colors changed.

"I'm sorry Jake, I know I was wrong. I shouldn't have judged too quickly." I patted his hand. "I can see that when you talk about her, your eyes light up and you get this look on your face…it's really cool that you found someone. I'm happy for you." I smiled and earned one of his, the one that showed his pearly whites.

"Thanks, Bells!" He wrapped his arms around me and nearly crushed me, he heard me gasping for air and set me down. "Sorry," he said nonchalantly.

"Thanks for almost killing me." I teased. He dusted off his shoulders, smiling.

"So, Bella. Tell me about your boyfriend." He said, no more like demanded.

"Um, don't be too quick to assume." I laughed dryly, trying to hide the hurt on my face.

"What? A young, beautiful catch like you can't get a date—oh wait. Nah-uh, you ain't one of those 'one-night-stand' kind of girls, are you?"

I slapped his shoulder. "That was only once, and in the past," I teased, earning his deep husky chuckle.

"Seriously, though. Who's the lucky guy?" He nudged me, and I shook my head quickly.

"I don't…have one at the moment." I pushed back the tears. I couldn't think about _him._ Because I knew he wasn't thinking about me.

"Um, okay." He knew I was hiding something, but as the good friend that he is, he didn't push it any further.

"Hey, I think it's time I get home. Tell Leah I said—never mind. Don't tell her I said anything. 'Night Jake. Love you!" I called out as I ran to my car.

"Night Bells! Love you too homeslice! Sorry, we forgot to get _wet._" I threw my head back in laughter as I remembered our stupid inside joke.

-:--:--:--:--:--:-

_Edward._

"Daddy, what's wrong? Why are you sad?" Juliet tugged on the sleeve of shirt. I looked down to see her curious blue eyes set intently on my face.

"No nothing's wrong. Let's get to bed." I pushed her off into her bedroom.

"Daddy, tell me a story." She climbed in bed, her dark curls bouncing around as she snuggled under the covers.

"What do you want hear?" I asked, as I sat on the edge of the bed. She tapped her index finger on her chin, in a thinking gesture.

"I want…to hear a love story," She smiled brightly. I sighed, and shook my head. _That _was not the type of story I wanted to tell right now.

Her bottom lip quivered. "Daddy, please. I've been a good girl all year!"

"That won't work on me. I'm not Santa Clause." I chuckled when I saw her frustrated glare. "Okay, what kind of story do you want to hear?"

"Father, I told you. Did I not? A love story." She demanded, while twisting a piece of her hair between her fingers, looking innocent. "P-p-please?"

"Jules, don't talk to me like that," I sighed. "Fine. I will tell you a love story."

"Thank you daddy-o!" She kissed my cheek and I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, sit down and listen." She complied. "Um, once upon a time, there was a princess—"

She cut me off.

"No, not one of those _princess _stories. How old do you think I am? Don't answer that. Tell a more re-reli-relisticnic one." I believe the word she was aiming for was _realistic_. I think.

"Where do you get these words from?" I mumbled to myself.

"TV is a magical thing daddy," she continued. "Finish the story, now, please."

I nodded. "Once upon a time there…was an average girl." I glanced at her and she nodded in approval. "She loved this boy, and the boy loved her. But, they were too young to get married. So, they waited until they were….the legal age. Which is eighteen. Once they were, they did. When they went home to tell their parents the exciting news, no one was home. So, they went in the back yard….and do you know what they saw?" I asked, she shook her head, her eyes bright and eager.

"A party! They yelled 'congratulations!' to the happy couple. The end." I finished, lamely.

"What?! Dad you really need a lesson in story telling. Maybe Bella can help you out sometime." She shrugged her tiny shoulders.

When she spoke Bella's name. I instantly froze. I breathed out a deep sigh and instantly regretted my decisions from earlier this week. I had been a total wreck without her. Everything reminded me of her: face, voice, even her smell.

I said my goodnight's to Juliet and she said hers to me.

As I left her room, I went to mine. I didn't feel like staying up late, I felt like sulking, in my own misery. It was my entire fault I broke up with her. Everything was my fault. I bet she was already with someone else, someone better. Someone who could offer her more than I ever could.

Breaking up with her, was the biggest mistake of my life.

But, could she ever forgive me?

-:--:--:--:--:--:-

A/N: Whew! Don't hate me! Thanks for being patient.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I sure did ;) And no, Edward will not pull a _New Moon. _So, don't stress, lol.

Anyway, thanks! Love you!

-&-Pixie Hollow.


	16. Long time, no see

**A/N: It's been awhile…sorry. Well, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the **_**Twilight **_**characters. **

_Chapter 16- Long time, no see._

_POVS:Bella, Edward._

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

_Bella._

Instead of being woken up by the bright sunlight, I was disturbed by my annoying cell phone. My hand shot out of the covers and I reached around my night stand until I found the phone. I answered without looking at the screen.

"Hello?" I answered groggily, sitting up and glancing at that clock that read eleven thirty. Dang.

"Bella? It's Angela, do you remember me?" she sounded so pissed, and I was so scared as to what was going to happen. I was too stupid and stormed out of the state without even a glance back.

"Hey, sorry well…uh…I—"

She cut me off. "No excuses Swan, I want you in my office in about…two hours so you can explain your actions."

I sat straight up in the bed, my hand flying to my hair. "I-I can't. See, well I'm out of the state, it was uh…family emergency?" It came out as a question, and I knew she would never fall for it. I slapped my forehead and squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for her fury.

"Who died then, Swan?" her tone of voice was bored.

"Why do you assume someone died?"I got out of bed, and locked my bedroom door, praying that my mom didn't hear this conversation. She wasn't big on lying…wow, which probably explains why I can't lie?

"Spit it out," Angela cut through my thoughts. "what happened then?" she breathed out a sigh.

"Uh, my cousin…Jonathan yeah, Jonathan…he fell off of his horse, and he was in a coma. So I rushed to his side. I needed to be there in his time of need." At first my voice was unsure, confused. But as I got deeper in the lie, it sounded more melodramatic then it needed to be.

"Cut the crap, Swan. I'll see you tomorrow." The line went dead.

I threw my phone on the bed and stomped out to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Bella." Phil smiled. "Oh, rough night?" He took in my appearance. I was wearing old basketball shorts and a tank, and I could only imagine what my hair looked like. I also forgot to remove the make-up from yesterday, so I bet I looked like a raccoon.

"I'm fine. Where's mom?"

"In the room, she's sick, probably just the flu." Phil took a sip of his coffee and look of unease passed through his eyes. He really did love her.

"Thanks," I called over my shoulder before walking to my mom's room.

I opened the door slowly, and the way the door creaked, I felt as if I was in some scary Stephen King book. I imagined her on the bed, covered in blood.

Okay, wow. _Calm down. _I think I really was going crazy_._ "Mom?" I called, and heard her raspy voice call me in. I walked to the bed slowly, and knelt next to her.

"Bella, I think you should go back to Forks. What about your job and--"

"Mom, that's what I came in here to tell you." I smiled at her and she coughed a nasty cough. "I have to go back to work, and I wanted to thank you for everything. I've been a mess, thank you for helping me get back on my feet."

"No problem. You're my baby," she touched my cheek and smiled.

"Awh, don't get all gushy on me. I can't take it," I teased. "are you going to be okay?"

She coughed before answering. "I'll be fine. Just…take care of yourself." I laughed.

"Mom, quit acting, you're such an over reactor." I joked, but all she did was smile. It wasn't a 'Renee smile' it was an unknown smile. And that scared me, although, I could have been the over reactor in this situation.

"And, honey?" she called as I started for the door. "open up to people. Don't hide away, let people see the real you. Let them in, don't push them away." My smile turned to a tight smile, and tears pricked my eyes, just a little.

"Alright," I said, shakily. "I love you. Thank you." And I shut the door, and walked to my room and packed to go home to Forks.

I just hoped I could fulfill my mother's wishes. I could try.

I would try.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

As I drove, I could only think of what I had to face once I got home. It wasn't going to be fun, but I needed to clear up all of this, in hope to clear my clouded mind. I needed to see _him._ I needed to be with _him._ But, at the same time, I didn't know if he wanted me.

Did he? Did he find someone else? Did he not want me?

I hadn't heard from him, so all I could assume was that he didn't need me.

A horn honked, pulling me out of my trance and I realized I was swerving into another lane. In the process, almost getting hit, so I pulled off the road and parked on the side of it. I leaned my head on my steering wheel, and waited until my breathing returned to a normal pace.

Why did this happen? Why me? I didn't want to be alone, I needed someone.

Then, something hit me, I needed him. I wanted him. And this time, I wasn't going to push him away.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

It took me one day to drive from Phoenix to Forks. So it was about two thirty in the morning. And, I was on a mission. I needed to be with him, I needed to see him, I needed to touch him, I needed his face, his voice, his scent—alright, let's face it. I needed just him.

"Edward." I murmured, and my heart and stomach did flip flops at the sound of his name, rolling off of my tongue. It was the first time I had spoken his name since the last time I saw him.

I drove on the all too familiar street of his, and soon I was at his driveway. I parked, but I was hesitant to get out of the car. I was too nervous, too scared at what he would say. What if he had someone with him?

But, at that moment, I couldn't quite care about all of these 'what if's'. I blew out a gust of air, and took a swig of my No Fear energy drink, and stepped out of the car.

Nervous, afraid, ecstatic, those words couldn't explain how I was feeling. I was high on the moment I guess you could say.

I walked up his front steps, and raised my hand that was balled in a fist, ready to knock on his front door.

I knocked, and I knocked. Soon I caught myself pounding on his door. I dropped my hand and leaned my back on the door. I could feel my eye lids beginning to shut, and my breathing got slower as I slid down his door. I couldn't think straight, and I didn't have the energy to stand up. I pictured his face in my head, before I succumbed to the darkness.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

"Edward, please stop this new brooding style that you're sporting," Alice whined as she chomped on her chips and salsa. Her and Jasper conned me into going to Applebee's, saying that I needed to get Jules out of the house. This was probably true, so I soon caved.

I buried my face in my hands. "This is why she's gone, Ali. Because I pushed her away, it's all my fault."

"Dang, buddy. You got it bad," Jasper drawled, while Alice rubbed my back trying to cheer me up.

"I'm sorry, she'll come back I'm sure. Just be hopeful—no, wait why don't you go get her?" Alice got a far off look in her eyes. "that would be so romantic, having you run to her, standing in the rain. Rambling on and on about how much you need her and want her back. Then you passionately kiss and all is well." When she came back to us she smiled and shrugged.

"That would be perfect, but we aren't in a fairytale." I argued and looked at Jules to see what she was up to, to get my mind off of it. She was coloring and when she noticed my gaze she turned her big blue eyes on me.

"I miss her," was all she said, and my heart broke at those words. I didn't realize how involved she was in this situation.

"Me too," I kissed the top of her black hair.

After we ate, it was about ten thirty. "Edward, why don't you stay with us? So you guys aren't alone, please." Alice begged. Soon, I gave in. Of course.

We drove home, and Jules passed out in her car seat, her head bobbing back and forth from the movements of the car. "Are we home?" she asked drowsily, and I shook my head.

"No, we are driving at Aunt Ali's house. She misses you and wants us over." I told her and soon she fell back asleep.

When we got to Alice and Jasper's house, I carried Juliet to the guest bedroom. "Are you coming back out, Edward?" Jasper called, as he went to the fridge, grabbing a Coke.

"No, sir." I replied. "I'm just going to crash with her."

"Tomorrow, when you wake up, I want you to go straight home." Alice ordered. "We are going to do something fun!"

"Alright." I reluctantly replied. I knew I wasn't going to find an easy way out of it without a guilt trip, so I just gave in.

When I reached the guest room, I pulled the covers down and placed Jules in them. I laid beside her and the last thing I remembered was her cuddling up next to me, her warm baby breath blowing on me cheek.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

The next morning, after breakfast, I did as Alice said. I went straight home, and brought Juliet. She insisted really, commenting that I had no fashion sense what so ever so she needed to needed to pick out her own clothes to save both of us from embarrassment.

That child had nerve, I will admit.

"Daddy, I have a joke for you," Juliet giggled. "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" I asked, looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"Interrupting cow!"

"Interrupting cow, who?" I asked, glancing at her again. But she was looking off, out the window. I stared at her longer, wondering if this was the joke. But when it wasn't I called her attention back to me. "Juliet?"

"No way!" She yelled, and clapped her little hands together. "Bella!" I stopped the car in front of the house and put it in park. I looked over in the back seat, my hair falling in my eyes.

"Jules, now you know that this is a tough thing to—"

She cut me off.

"No daddy, look! Bella is at our front door." She pointed a dimpled finger out the window. I snapped my head around to look at the front door.

And indeed, there Bella sat in all her glory.

I fumbled with my seat belt, as I desperately tried to rip it off. I turned to Juliet and gave her a stern look. "Jules, now I want you to stay here, okay?" Before letting her answer me I nearly took the door off as I ripped it open and bustled out of the car.

As I neared the door, a big goofy grin appeared on my face.

"Bella?" I asked, as I looked at her. She was…_sleeping?_

She stirred, and yawned and soon those big brown eyes that I longed for so, looked up into my green ones. Soon, I wasn't the only one with a goofy grin on my face.

"Edward."

**A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update. I will try to update sooner, but things have come up, and I had some spare time, so I updated for you. I hope you liked it, even though it was short.**

**More to come soon, so stay tuned!**

**Review!**

**-&-Pixie Hollow**


	17. Here We Go Again

**A/N: Please review!**

_Chapter 17- Here We Go Again_

_POVS: Bella, Edward._

-:--:--:--:-

_Bella._

"Edward," I said sleepily as I looked in his eyes. I didn't realize how much I missed those green eyes until I looked in them now. They were filled with passion, and relief. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He arched a perfect a brow and then he seemed to be fighting a smile? "Bella, this is my house."

I shook my head in utter disbelief. _What did I do?_

I cursed under my breath and stood, but staggered a little. "Bella!" yelled little Juliet. I missed her melodic voice. I encircled my arms around her little waist and she climbed up me until her legs were wrapped around my waist tightly.

"Hey doll, I missed you." I hid my face in her hair; a small tear escaped my eye then.

I pulled back to look at her and her face immediately turned into a frown. "How dare you!" she yelled, I widened my eyes at the anger in her little voice. "Do you have any idea what you did to me? What you did to him?!" she raised her index finger and pointed it to Edward.

"Hey, hey, Juliet, that's enough," Edward intervened. "I thought I told you to stay in the car?" he warned in a low voice that made _me_ shiver.

"Sorry Bella," she apologized and started to walk to the car. "but you deserved it after what you put us through." She said stalking toward me again; Edward moved in front of her and moved her shoulders so she was now stomping toward the car.

"I'm so sorry about her—"

I blinked and I realize my eyes were picked with tears. I cursed again, but not under my breath.

"What's wrong?" he said, stepping closer to me.

"Everything!" I exploded. "I have to go to work or I'll lose my job—wait, what time is it?" but I didn't wait for him to answer, I ran to my crusty old truck and hoped in.

"Will I see you again?" He asked running toward me.

"I'll call you…"

"What does that mean?!"

I sighed. "I don't know yet, I'm sorry."

It wasn't until I was down the road did I realize we repeated the exact same lines to each other, the day we…broke up.

-:-

_Edward_

She came to me! She came from where ever she went, to here. And then she leaves, just like that? If I wasn't insane before, then I defiantly was now.

I wanted to hit something.

So I did.

I slammed my fist into the garage door. _Dammit!_ I left a dent.

But, I didn't care.

"Daddy!" Jules yelled, running full force to me. "Are you okay?" she asked, frantically. I bent down so that I was eye level with her.

"Sweetie, don't worry, I'm fine." I tried to calm her, but she wasn't having it.

"You're bleeding, daddy!" she screamed, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead. I wiped it away, and then looked at my knuckles. And, indeed, I was bleeding.

A heaping gash over my knuckles took home there. It was deep and gushing red sticky, slimly, blood. As I looked down at it, it started to hurt like a _mofo_.

"Daddy, let's go see grandpa Carlisle!" she tugged on my damaged hand, forgetting. I hissed in pain, and she looked like she was going to cry. "Daddy, I'm so sorry!"

"Its fine," I gasped out. "let's just get…to grandpa's."

-:-

"Edward." Carlisle sighed. "You're so stupid." Was all he said after inspecting my hand. "What gave you the—" he rubbed his face with both hands. "You'll need stitches."

I groaned. "How many?" I suddenly felt like a whining child, I just wondered if I was going to throw myself on the ground and start kicking and screaming.

"Possibly ten, maybe…fourteen?" he rolled his eyes. "what made you go and hit the garage door in the first place?"

"Girl troubles?" My mom, Esme, suggested hiding a smile. She and Carlisle exchanged a look and they ended up in silent laughs.

"What's going on?" I interrupted their little fit of laughter. "I can date. Wait—are you saying that that's impossible for me? Ugh, I'm confused."

Carlisle chocked back his laughter and patted the seat, motioning for me to sit back down. "Nothing, and no we are not saying that you have…difficulty with the ladies…" they started laughing again.

"Okay, what's so funny?" Esme walked out of the room then, winking at Carlisle and shaking her head. I looked at Juliet for some help, but she looked just as lost as I felt as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on, I don't have much here, we'll have to take you to the hospital." Carlisle said, slipping his shoes on, then heading for the door. "Come on, Juliet. We're going to go to the doctors to help your daddy, k?"

"But, I thought you were a doctor, grandpa?" Juliet walked into my dad's arms, and they went outside together, with me on their tail.

"I am, but your dad is a big dummy, and doesn't know how to control his anger so we will need two doctors," Juliet nodded slowly, agreeing.

"Hey, I'm still here," I said, pointing myself. All he did was shrug and hooked Jules in her carseat.

"I can see that, Edward. Now get in the car."

"Yes, sir." I quietly replied, and crossed my arms.

-:-

_Bella._

"What possessed you to do something so irrational?"Angela, my boss, was currently, chewing me out. Going on and on about my terrible behavior. Personally, I don't think it was _so_ terrible. Stupid yes, but not terrible.

"Well…something's have been—"

She cut me off. "I don't have time for excuses, Swan. This job must not seem that important to you if you think you can just go all the way to New Mexico."

"Actually, I went to Arizona." I corrected, which could've been the worst move to make.

"I don't care." Angela stood up, and walked away from her desk. "Do you know how easily you could be replaced?" she watched my face. "That doesn't seem to bother you, why?"

"Because, I have been here for a while." She feigned yawning, and that pushed me over the edge. "Honestly, I think this magazine would be lost, without me."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, Swan." She smirked. "I have plenty of people that are ten times better than you ever will be." I bit my lip, hard. I had to stop myself from blowing up on her.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Well then, why do you keep me? Answer me that. If I'm as terrible of a journalist as you say that I am, why am I still here? Why don't you just fire me?" _shut up! _"I could work anywhere I want, but I choose to stay here and put up with your—" I stopped myself, I should have stopped myself earlier, but I didn't. I don't know why I couldn't, I just…didn't.

"Put up with my what, Isabella?"

I exhaled loudly and looked out the window, avoiding her question.

"Put up with my what, Swan?" her voice got louder, so loud that it scared me. I looked away, then back at her when I decided I would just finish what I was going to say.

"Your shit."

She looked a little shocked, but then surprised me by laughing. "See," she wiped her eyes. "that's why I keep you, Swan. You've got…fire, backbone, charisma. You push yourself, and I like that." She nodded in approval and sat back down in her seat behind her desk.

"Wait—what just happened?" My thoughts were jumbled, confused, and in just plain shock. "I just put my job and self on the line, and you _laugh_?"

"Don't push it," her face twisted into a dark smile.

I smiled back. "Yes, ma'am." and with that, I walked out of her office and to my cubicle.

I noticed how different it looked, and realized something was missing.

Or rather, _someone_ was missing. James, where was he?

I leaned over, and saw that Meagan, another fellow journalist, was there. I decided to ask her where _he _went to.

She just shrugged and told me that he quit and went to New York, because the fashion over there was better. I didn't buy it one bit, and wondered what he could be up to.

But then again, he was so screwed up in the head that he could have gone to New York. Maybe in hopes of me following him? _Oh well, I could care less. _I erased all of my thoughts of him, and focused on one other guy. The man that mattered most to me now.

I dialed his number quickly, and nervously waited for him to answer his phone.

He answered on the second ring. "Go ahead…"

"Is that your idea of answering a phone call? How alluring…"

I heard shifting on the line, and murmurs of voices. "Bella?" my heart stuttered as he said my name.

"Who else?"

"It's so good to hear your voice; it's really loud and annoying here." He breathed out a sigh, exaggerating.

"I thought you would be mad at me? After the stunt I pulled earlier today." Once I said that, something sunk in. "Wait—where are you?"

"Never mind that." He dismissed it. "No, I'm not mad…at least not anymore."

"Oh." Was the only I could force out, inadequate and all.

"Do you think we could…meet up or something later? I don't really want to talk on the phone." His voice was hesitant. "I've been without your face for so long; I don't think I could take it any longer."

"Sure." I agreed. After, we decided on where to meet up at and what time, we said our goodbye's and hung up.

_I've got some explaining to do…_

-:-

_Edward_

I ended up getting fourteen stitches over my knuckles, and it did not feel good. My father joked and said that since I was such a good trooper, I could get a sticker or a cherry lollipop.

I took the cherry lollipop.

"Dad, do you think you and mom could do a favor for me? I'd owe you one…" I was walking downstairs, after putting Juliet to sleep, in the living room where they were lounging together on the couch.

"What is it, son?" he put their program on pause. He still loves to play with his TIVO; apparently it's the coolest thing in the world.

"Could you watch Jules, for a while? I'm…meeting someone tonight."

"Alice and Jasper?" Carlisle asked. Esme hit his arm and laughed.

"Obviously a girl, Carlisle." She told him, and he raised his eyebrows at me. "couldn't you see how anxious he's been all night?"

"Mom, stop treating me like a teenager." I groaned; while I listened as their laughter filled the walls.

"I will once you stop acting like one." Esme retorted back, testing to see if I would push it further.

"Yes, son, we'll watch Jules." Carlisle smiled, as I was walking out the door, he called me back. "Have fun, but not too much _fun_." I rolled my eyes as their laughter conquered the living room, once again.

-:-

I waited, impatiently for Bella to arrive at the restaurant. I was tapping my foot against the floor, checking the clock on the wall, and kept glancing at the main door. Every time someone would walk through those mahogany double doors, I would down my water. I was so anxious, and it was killing me as the minutes passed.

"Edward?" Her voice rang in my ears.

_Finally._

"Please, sit." I told her, and she nodded. Bella looked so beautiful; my memory didn't do her justice. Her hair was in curls; her body wrapped in silk…my anxiety seemed to fade away as she sat before me. "Is everything okay?"

"What do you mean?" she asked as I waved the waitress down.

"I mean…" I decided I would just lay it flat out on the table and get it over with. "Why did…you leave like that?" before she could answer the waitress walked over.

"What can I get you?" her eyes shifted between both of us.

"I'll have…another water." I really didn't, all I wanted was to be able to talk to Bella.

"Same here,"

After the waitress left, we sat in uncomfortable silence. I already asked my question, I was just waiting for her to answer it. But, I didn't think she was going to, so I decided to ask another.

"How…how have you been?" the waitress brought us our water, and I drank from it quickly.

"I've…had quite a lot of time to think." I wasn't quite sure what she meant by that, but the faint smile on her lips reassured me it was going to be okay. Out of habit, I ran my right through my hair, the one that seemed to have stitches gauged into it.

I heard her shy intake of breath. "Edward, what happened—to your hand? Are you okay?"

Before I could get the words out, I felt a small hand float and rest on my shoulder.

"Edward, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

**A/N: This story has been nominated for Most Romantic Moment at the Indie Twilight Awards…go vote! **

**Please, review! Thanks. And if you have time, check out some of my other stories too!**

**If you happen to be wondering, where Edward was when he and Bella were on the phone he was at the hospital. Just wanted to make it clear, if you have any other questions, let me know.**

**-&- Pixie Hollow.**


	18. Explanations

_Chapter 18- _Explanations

_POVS: Bella, Edward._

_-:--:--:--:--:-_

_Bella_

I watched as the beautiful woman gently massaged Edward's shoulder. She wore a sweet smile, although it had a slight edge of taunting to it. I wanted to yell, scream and curse in her face. The blonde woman carried this cloud of ignorance above her head. I hated it. I hated everything about her, and I haven't even met her yet.

Maybe this woman was Edward's new girlfriend? Was that why he wasn't refusing her touch, but looked a little awkward? Was it because he was in a situation that involved his ex and his current girlfriend? My mind was reeling so quickly I couldn't keep up with it.

My emotions ran wild, it ranged from: envy, sadness, anger and confusion. I was giving myself a headache.

I thought—but only for a moment—to just get up and leave, save us all of this awkwardness, or whatever it was. But then a balding man approached us and stood behind the blonde.

"Edward, how are you?" said the old man. He gestured with his hand as if asking if he could sit in the booth next to Edward. Edward reluctantly nodded. And I noticed he still hadn't moved the blonde's hand from his shoulder.

"I'm fine, sir." He answered the man's question from earlier. "And yourself?"

The man cleared his throat. "I'm alright," we all sat there silently until the blonde brought the attention onto herself.

She moved her hand and grasped Edward's with it. I sat there staring—no, _glaring_ daggers at their clasped hands. I felt my jaw clench. "Edward." The blonde smiled a flirty smile at him and moved a strand of her hair behind her ear before she continued. "Who's this woman?" I looked at Edward's face, to catch his reaction. He looked extremely uncomfortable and before he answered, he pulled his hand away from hers and placed it in his lap.

I tried to hide my smile, so I took a sip of my water.

"This is Bella."

The blonde raised a perfect eyebrow at me, and I could already sense what she was thinking: that I was pretty but blonde hair and blue eyes—like her own—we better, and she couldn't figure out what Edward saw in me or why he was even sitting with me.

She then placed her elbows on the table and rested her head on her intertwined fingers. "Tell me about yourself." She nearly sneered, but still kept a smile on her face. I couldn't figure out why she was acting so…_snooty._ I didn't even know her and her me. So, if she could be a bitch, so could I.

I leaned forward. "And why would you want to know?" she rolled her eyes, and sunk back in her seat. I noticed—in the corner of my eye—that Edward moved further away from her.

"Bella." Edward warned me.

"Excuse me?" I looked at him. Now I was pissed, and I was pretty sure I had a reason to be. Or at least, I wanted one. I didn't like it when people told me what to do, and he should've known that. But if he didn't, now he did.

"You'll let _her _talk to me like that and I can't even stick up for myself?" dang, I needed to calm down, I was being stupid.

He shook his head and I think he muttered "sorry," but if he did, it was too low for me to hear. He then turned his gaze at the two. "Mr. J. Jenks, April, if you'd excuse my date and I…I think it would be best—with all due respect—that you two should leave."

I relaxed in my seat.

_So the blondes name was April,_ I thought as she got out of the booth and walked toward the 'exit'. Mr. Jenks followed in pursuit without another word to us.

Now it was just us, and the silence was brutal. I didn't know what to say, and I was scared to say anything. My behavior was rude, but I wasn't ashamed of how I acted.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He said. "They are family friends—well mostly my father's friends…anyway, excuse April, we've known each other since middle school and she's had a little thing for me ever since." I think little was an understatement.

I nodded, and then asked a question that had been digging at me. "So, who's this 'J. Jenks' character to April?"

"That's her great uncle. Her only father figure. Her own father walked out on her years ago. And so, Jenks and April are always together, she even works as his assistant at his company. It's kind of weird." I nodded. Well he sure knew a lot about her, didn't he? Why shouldn't he just go live with her? They could make beautiful babies together…

I shook my head, in desperate hope of clearing my ridiculous thoughts.

"Bella, you know I don't like her, right? I told her that I didn't return the feeling. She wasn't happy about it, and has been in denial for a while…as far as I can tell." Well, well, someone thinks highly of himself, doesn't he?

"Do you think she's pretty?" I straightforwardly asked, he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Be reasonable." He was still shaking his head.

"Tell me the truth."

"Bella—"

"Edward…"

"She's pretty," So I'd been right. "But, she's not my type." He threw in, of course. And, I felt a pang of jealousy course through me from his words 'she's pretty', and I had no idea what convinced me to even come back here to make things right.

"Good to know." I nodded to him, and stood up to leave. I didn't need this humiliation. I was already self-conscious.

"Bella, sit down." His voice was absolute. So I sat down…reluctantly(I might add). "This is stupid. By the way, you brought this upon yourself. If you wouldn't have shut up and let me—taken my side, we wouldn't be fighting like this." I'd never heard him be so frank with me before, and it hurt.

"I don't need this," I repeated my words from earlier.

"Of course you don't." he mumbled. "Bella, stop pushing me away. I'm trying to get back together with you, not to crawl back into that miserable whole I was forced in when we broke up." Anger bubbled inside me; I wanted to rip his beautifully disheveled hair right from his scalp.

I felt so guilty about everything. And this was making it worse. Eventually (and with a lot of coaxing on his part), I sat down and listened to what he had to say.

"Bella, I'm sorry for what I'd just said right now, but it needed to be said." I snorted and looked away and started to admire the beautiful paintings on the wall. "Isabella, look at me when I'm talking to you, please."

I snapped my head around and looked him dead in the eyes. "I'm looking at you, better?"

He sighed. "If you're going to be like this, maybe you don't deserve my time." As his words sunk in I began to realize how childish I'd been acting. I came here for one reason and that was to get Edward back. He started to get up.

"Please, sit down Edward. I…I didn't mean it okay? I'm scared…You don't even know." I finally admitted. "I'm so screwed up. Sometimes I don't even think before I speak." I looked down nervously at my fingers. Maybe I should paint my nails? Blue? Pink?—

He sighed, for what felt the millionth time tonight. "You can't do that to me. I care about you. A lot." He was looking at me with so much sincerity in his eyes, that it scared me. Again. He was going to add something, but was abruptly cut off by a soft voice.

"Edward, is this your date?" the woman standing behind flashed me a pearly white smile. I returned it. She had beautiful caramel colored hair that cascaded down past her shoulders and gorgeous hazel eyes. She looked a bit older(but not too much) so I didn't worry if this was another ex or something.

Unless he was into that cougar game or something.

Edward groaned. "What are you doing here?"

The woman smacked his head and smirked as she watched him rub the spot. "Be nice." She scolded, while sitting next to him. "What's your name, hon?"

I smiled. "Bella…and yours…?"

"My name is Esme, I'm Edward's mother." Ahhh…okay.

"Pleasure to meet you," I shook her hand across the table.

"Mom, where's dad?" Edward asked. Then he glared at her. "Where's Juliet? I told you to watch her for just a while and—"

"Slow your roll, Ed." I nearly spit out my water, his mother was funny. I liked the way mommy Cullen controlled him. "Carlisle just took her to restroom—well, he's not in there with her, he's just standing outside the door, you know. She's attached to him." Esme shrugged her shoulders.

"So hon, tell me, what do you do?" Esme leaned forward with a curious look on her face.

"Mom…" Edward whined while Esme just shushed him and waited for me to answer.

"I'm a journalist for a fashion magazine called 'Dazzle'" I told her and watched her eyes go wide.

She slammed her hands on the table and exclaimed: "Holy shit!" while Edward nearly choked on his water. And I just laughed, his mother was a character.

"You're _the_ Bella Swan? I absolutely adore your writing! I love when you wrote about—"

"Esme, dear, leave the poor child alone." A beautiful blonde man smiled a heartbreaking smile at us. He was tall, lovely and dressed formally. I had to wipe my mouth to make sure I wasn't drooling.

"Hello dad." Edward wore a fake welcoming smile. _You've got to be kidding me!_ I thought, I was fantasizing about his _father?_ Ugh, I was beyond disgusted. But, he was a pretty thing to look at—eye candy.

"Bella!" a familiar little voice shouted.

"Juliet!" I shouted back as she shot into my arms.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I was mean! I missed you." Juliet cried her shoulders shaking, I rubbed her back soothingly and whispered to her how none of it mattered.

-:--:--:--:--:-

_Edward_

My parents and I watched my daughter and Bella interact with one another. How Bella spoke softly to my daughter, it was amazing to watch. And my eyes never moved from Bella face.

"She really is a great girl." My mom smiled and nudged my shoulder.

"Don't lose her," my dad said quietly. _Ever again,_ I added in my head. All I could do was nod, my eyes never leaving the beautiful woman who had her arms around my daughter.

"Well Jules," my dad called out. "It's time to get home."

Juliet pouted. "I don't wanna,"

"Hey, now. What did I tell you about that attitude?" I warned and she crossed her arms defensively. "Listen to grandpa."

She bowed her head in defeat and murmured a soft "okay".

"Tell your daddy and Bella goodbye. We'll get some ice cream!" my mother bribed, while I rolled my eyes. Juliet's head shot up and all traces of sadness were suddenly replaced with excitement.

"Bye guys!" she almost ran out of the restaurant but dad caught her and soon she was dangling in his arms, kicking her little feet everywhere.

"Mom, not too much ice cream." She waved me off. "She'll be up past one in the morning."

"Yes, son." My mother agreed while I smiled in triumph. We said our goodbyes and soon they left.

"Finally." I sighed in relief and leaned back. A little giggle escaped my companions lips. "I love them already," she said wearing a small smile.

"You can have them," I teased and she laughed, throwing her head back.

After a while, we finally ate our—now cold—food. Once we were finished, we turned to each other, and sighed.

"Alright, there's no more putting off the subject." Bella leaned on her elbows, I followed her actions. "We came here for a reason,"

"You're right," I nodded. "But, where do we start?" she leaned back and ran a hand through her hair.

"When you saw James and I." as corny as it sounds, my hand curled into a fist at the sound of his name coming from her lips.

"I thought that you were just using me, or making up the excuse that James was gay." She was shaking her head before I even finished my sentence.

"He _pretended_ to be gay, to get to me. Supposedly, we knew each other in college or high school or something. But, you have to understand. He came to me. I didn't want him, I was just fine. I hardly even remember him, he's just some creep." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I was going to call you, but I didn't expect for you to leave, and I thought that you did go with James, I didn't…" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"No, I was _not_ with him." She shuddered. "I went to the one person who could help me…with getting…over you." She stared at her lap for a long while.

"And did you? Get over me, I mean."

She looked up and me and whispered: "Nope." Relief folding my body, and I just sat there, repeating her words in my head over and over again.

"It's nearly midnight, we should…go." She said suddenly, and as much as I didn't want to leave, I nodded. Because I knew that she needed time.

I paid up at the front, then followed Bella outside. As we walked to our cars, she turned to me. "C-can we take our—us, slow? I don't want to ruin everything by rushing." She let out a nervous laugh, which effectively caused me to smile.

"Of course, that would probably be best." I forced out, I didn't wanted to take things slow. I wanted her. But since I cared for her so much, I had to wait for her. We stopped walking then, she just looked at me, and I looked down at her as well. I felt a pull to her, I wanted to take her in my arms, and kiss her. Everywhere.

She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off because we were suddenly attacked from behind.

-:--:--:--:--:-

**A/N: Hm, cliffhangers are kinda fun ;) please review and tell me how much you hate them(cliffhangers), and who you think attacked them…**

**Review.**

**-&- Pixie Hollow**


	19. Panic Attack

**A/N: Enjoy, my loves. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**. However, I do own the plot. **

_Chapter 19—Panic Attack_

_POVS: Bella. _

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

_Bella._

In a blur of movement, a beast knocked into me, throwing me into Edward's arms. But before Edward could get a grip of me, I was sent flying back into the attackers arms. The attackers embrace was foreign…yet warm. The man started laughing in my ear, his breath cool against my neck. I started to shiver with fear.

"Yeah, it's her, let 'er go." I recognized the voice, it was a womans, but I couldn't place it. I just focused on breathing. "Stop!" the woman was shouting. I looked up, gawking at the scene in front of me.

"Edward!" I wheezed. "Calm down!" He struck the man in the face with one hand, that sent the man stumbling back. Edward grabbed a fist of his shirt in his hand and pushed him up against the wall before rushing over to me.

"Bella," Edward gasped out, fighting to reach the air. He grabbed me, helping me up, and leaned me up against his side.

"I'm so sorry," the woman came into view then. I nearly screamed when I saw who it was.

"Abbey! What was that!?" my intention was to sound threatening, but it just came out in a pathetic, small voice.

"I'm sorry, Matt's had too much to drink tonight. He didn't mean to squeeze you so hard!" she cried. "It was just a little joke, we just wanted to scare you!" her mascara was running down her face, and her eyes were shining with tears.

"Thanks for making sure I was okay, Ab." Matt laughed, while dusting himself off. "I didn't know you were so, so s-strong." He stuttered as he sauntered over to me.

"That wasn't me," I said, a little frightened. "that was Edward." I pointed to my companion who was still holding me up. Even though I was fine now, and I could stand on my own thank you.

"Well, he's a keeper." Matt stopped walking, and then threw an arm around Abbey. "I thought I was going t-to have to go to the hosp-pital!" he wasn't drunk, he was beyond it. Trashed, hammered, wasted…either one would work.

"I think its best that we leave," Edward nodded. "nice seeing you?" I gave them a lingering stare, then turned my head and followed Edward to leave.

"Whoa!" Matt called; I immediately stopped walking and turned to see what caught his attention. "That's a stellar battle wound you got on your neck there, Bella! Jeez, I did that? Sweet…" Abbey hit his head. "I mean—sorry," I felt my eyes blur, and I knew what that meant—I was _crying_. I hated that I was too. I didn't want to show so much vulnerability in one night.

"Bella wait!" Abbey shouted, but this time I refused to turn around. "Please!" I heard Edward sigh, before he turned to look at her.

"What do you want?" the anger in his voice prominent.

"It was just supposed to be a joke. I didn't think he'd take it so far," she explained while Matt stumbled around. "Please, let me make it up to both of you. Come over for desert tomorrow, yeah?"

"Abs, I can't, we can't. I'm sorry that this had to happen—"

"No!" she sobbed. "I can't lose one of my _best_ friends, over something stupid as this. Let me make it up to both of you, please. He'll be sober I promise." She smiled, and I had to smile too.

I looked up at Edward. He was tugging at his hair, clearly frustrated. When he felt my gaze on him, he looked down. "Do you want to?" he whispered. I looked back at Abbey who still had tears running down her face. I sighed, mumbled my answer to Edward and dug my face in his chest, breathing in his scent.

"We'll go. But, I have work tomorrow, as does Bella. So we'll be a little late tomorrow." Edward held me against him, and we walked away.

"Thank you, again, I'm so sorry." As we walked away, her words were left, hanging in the silence of the dark, cold night.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

I stared at my neck in the mirror. It was bruised, but nothing major. I tried covering it up with make-up but nothing came to the result I wanted. So, I just concealed it by throwing my hair over my shoulder, and viola! No bruise was visable.

It was eight-thirty when Edward rolled up in his precious Volvo, to come pick me up. I ran out of my house like a teenager on her first date. I climbed into the Volvo and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. When I realized what I'd just done, I froze.

"Uh, sorry. Just—excuse that. Um…" I searched for something else to bring up. When I noticed the little baby in the backseat, I quickly said: "Well aren't you cute! You know I really like that outfit its adorable, Juliet—"

"Bella, you spaz too much. Calm down," Edward laughed and began to drive. "I quite enjoyed your 'accidental kiss'" He smiled while I blushed.

"You seem to be doing much better, after what happened last night." I observed.

He gave me a sideways glance. "That will be something that I'll never forget, it's gonna haunt me. I shouldn't have been so oblivious. I should've just ran out of there, and saved you before you got—that," He pointed to my neck. I quickly threw my hair over shoulders.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Juliet's baby voice filled the car then. "Is it my fault?" she asked when no one answered.

"No baby girl, it most defiantly isn't your fault." Edward coaxed. "Don't worry about it, baby. Bella just got a little bump, she fell down again." He _tsk_ed and Juliet laughed.

"Silly Bella, you're crazy." Her laughed turned to hiccupping soon, and I had to laugh.

"Calm down," I smiled and leaned over the seat to look at her, I squeezed her toes, she squirmed. "Guess who you're gonna see tonight?" her eyes widened.

"The Jonas Brothers!?"

"No, better." I watched her roll her eyes. "Romeo!" She turned her attention to me and was at a loss for words. She leaned over, once she was arms distance from Edward, she slapped his head.

"Hey!"

"Oh, daddy, I'm so happy! We're going to see Romeo!" Her eyes glazed over. "I'm gonna marry him."

"I don't think so," Edward narrowed his eyes, while he looked at her through the rearview mirror. I gave him the rest of the directions to Matt and Abbey's house, and soon, we were there.

"Hurry it up," Juliet ordered. "Old people." She muttered before walking toward me, and took my hand.

I wondered how this whole shindig was going to go down. Was it going to end up with us being the best of friends, or was it going to turn into a complete disaster?

"I want you on your best behavior," for a moment, I thought Edward was talking to me. "Juliet, are you listening?"

"This is a beautiful house," she told me, admiring the two story old time house. "Yes, daddy, I heard you. And I heard you the five times you told me at home, and I heard you the ten million times you told me in the car. I get it." She exhaled drastically.

I laughed as I saw them both roll their eyes and cross their arms. "Settle down, kids." I teased before knocking on the door.

"Bella, I'm so glad you could make it!" Abbey greeted and led us inside. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? No? Well, take a seat, make yourself at home." Edward, Juliet and I all took a seat on their ridiculously comfortable couch.

"Hey! How are you guys?" Matt said, while descending down the stairs. He acted as if nothing happened last night. Smiled, shook hands with us, and told Edward how beautiful Juliet was. (At which Juliet hid her face in the crook of Edward's neck.)

"Well, Edward, I think you're a good young lad for my dear friend, Bella here. Just don't hurt her," Matt warned, then laughed.

"I don't intend to." Edward smiled a hard smile. He was sitting on the edge of the couch, quite rigged. Like he was prepared for a fight. His jaw tight, hands balled in fist and a tight smile. I needed to calm him down, before he flipped out.

I took his hand in mine, running my fingers over his bone white knuckles. His hands loosened from their tight death grip. I watched as he slowly relaxed into my touch.

"Juliet?" Abbey caught her attention with her fairy like voice. "Romeo is upstairs in his rooms, playing with his cars. Would you like to join him?"

"I love cars! Yes, please," Juliet smiled and ran upstairs. "I can find him!" We all waved to her, and then sat in silence.

"Okay, I'd like to start by saying how sorry we are; we never planned on hurting you." Remorse colored her tone. "We met up with these really nice people at the restaurant, and we got to talking. Then, when they said they noticed a young man, they wanted to talk to him. So they did. Matt and I ordered more drinks, and soon enough, we started to get a little trashed." She smiled, but it faded when no one else was smiling.

"When they didn't come back out, we left. But we saw them waiting for us outside. They said that they wanted to surprise the man and his date by scaring them. I wasn't fully there so I went along with it. April pointed out--"

"April!?" I jumped up, but Edward pulled me back down, shushing me. "but--"

"Let her finish, Bells." Edward ran a pale hand through my hair.

"Fine," I muttered.

"She pointed out a couple walking to their cars." Abbey continued. "I recognized you, so I said 'Bella?' April nodded and said 'Edward too. Scare them, wrap your arms around them, and make them think that you guys are attacking them.' When we asked why, she just said that it was some kind of inside joke that only you two would understand." She stopped and looked to Matt for comfort. He wrapped his arms around her, and whispered words I couldn't hear.

"Bella, we're sorry. I don't want to lose you as my friend. I'll never drink again—" she paused. "Well, I will, but I won't drink so much."

I laughed. I didn't know why, but I started to laugh. Before we knew it, everyone was doubled over in laughter. "This is ridiculous!" I said once the laughter died down. "Looks like _someone _isn't fully over you, _honey_." I nudged Edward's shoulder.

He just shook his head. "I'm sorry that this…woman has caused so much trouble to all of us." Edward apologized. "You guys are forgiven." Matt and him shook hands and engaged in a conversation. While Abbey and I engaged in our own.

"Do you think she'll ever leave you two alone?" Abbey asked, and I shook my head. "Why?"

"I have no idea. But, I wouldn't be surprised if Edward had a few more girls that still had a thing for him."

"Daddy, Bella, Miss. Abbey, Mr. Matt," Juliet called our attention. Romeo was standing behind her, looking at his shoes. "We just made a baby."

"What?!" Edward shouted at the same time Matt said: "That's my boy."

"Calm down, daddy. Look! We made a baby." Juliet pulled a paper out from behind her back, and raised it high for all of us to see. A doll was sloppily drawn on the paper. "See, it's very easy. All you need is crayons." She shrugged. "Let's go, Romeo. I want another baby!"

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

Edward, Juliet and I were back in his Volvo, on our way back to my house. It was midnight when we finally left their house, and Jules was passed out in her car seat. Edward also looked like he was about to pass out when we finally reached my house. I told him to just stay the night. I didn't want him driving home so late, and so tired.

"Are you sure? What about Jules?" he looked at her sleeping form, then back to me.

"Yeah, of course. I've got a king size bed,"

"Why do you have such big bed?" chills ran down my spine as he slowly murmured that sentence. Bad thoughts of what the bed could be used for ran thorough my head then, but were soon cleared once I shook my head and answered him truthfully.

"I'm a crazy sleeper,"

Edward carried Juliet inside, laid her on my bed, tucked her in, then quietly joined me on the couch. I looked at the time, it was one fifteen, and I was shocked that I was even awake then. I usually never made it past midnight.

I looked at Edward, and my hormones ran wild. Suddenly, I wasn't tired anymore. In a slow movement, I placed a light kiss on his cheek. He faced me then, kissing my cheek. But, I wanted more. I leaned in and placed one on his lip. He eagerly, kissed me back.

Before I knew it, I was sitting in his lap, kissing him slowly, exaggerating the moment. He broke away to breathe first. "Didn't you say that you wanted to go slow?" he reminded me in a hoarse voice.

"I don't remember saying that…" I smiled as I straddled his hips. We kissed more forcefully now. His hands went slowly up my shirt, running his fingertips across my torso. When he heard my moan, both of his hands were trailing upward.

My mouth left his then; I began trailing kisses from his nose, all the way to his neck. His stubble tickled me, I let out a giggle. "You're adorable." He whispered in my hair, then threw me on the couch so he was leaning over me.

I struggled to get his shirt off of him without removing my mouth from his. But a knock on the door stopped us. "Shouldn't you get that?" I shook my head 'no' and put my mouth on his again.

The knocking got louder, then it sounded like someone was banging on the door. "Here, I'll get it." Edward gasped out. We untagled ourselves from each other and I pouted from the couch.

I watched him open the door, his hair deliciously disheveled. I couldn't keep the smile off my face, because _I _had caused it to be that way. Panic covered his face once he opened the door wide and the person on the other end was revealed.

"I don't know what to do!" a sobbing woman violently screamed.

_Oh, God._

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

**A/N: Please no flames! Cliffhangers are incredibly fun(for me at least) and, I just want to make sure everyone's still interested. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought! Was it easy to follow? Any questions? ha-ha, well let me know!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I love you all. **

**-&-Pixie Hollow.**


	20. Pinky Promise

**A/N: Tense chapter, just warnin' ya. Thanks for the awesome reviews, we've made it to 500!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own the story!**

_Chapter 20—Pinky Promise_

_POVS: Bella._

-:--:--:--:--:-

_Bella. _

Edward stood at the door, unmoving. I could still hear the woman crying, as she begged him 'please'. But, he was just _staring_. He was as still as stone, and tense as a snake, stalking it's pray. Suddenly, I saw him swallow, his Adam Apple bobbing. He turned to me slowly. His eyes held panic, fear. I called out to him, but when he didn't answer _I _panicked.

Running to his side—thankfully not tripping—I noticed he wasn't as still as I thought he was; his hands shook, slightly. I said his name, but all he did was point. I turned quickly, to see what he was pointing at, and there sat Rosalie.

She was the sobbing woman.

She sat with her head against the door, tilted upward slightly. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, and her arms were wrapped around them. Her whole body was shaking. Mascara was running down her face, but she didn't seem to care.

It hurt so much to see my best friend in pain, I didn't know what to do. So, I dropped to my knees, holding out one hand toward her, but she just cowered away from it. "Rosalie," I whispered. Her eyes shot up to mine, and they weren't the sparkling blue eyes I was use to. They were blood-shot, dull, lifeless…

"A-are you okay?" I asked slowly. She vehemently shook her head 'no'. "Do you want to sit down?" I stood up, holding my hand out to her again. She grabbed it with a shaky hand.

I noticed her fingers were extremely cold. _God, Rosalie, what have you gotten yourself into?_ I thought while I walked her to the couch. Edward pursed his lips together, walking ahead of us. "I'm just…" he murmured, while he walked into my bedroom. I think his attention was to give us some space, and time.

I nodded, sitting next Rose on the couch. She curled into a little ball, buried her head in the arm of it. Her shoulders were shaking…_hard._

"Are you okay?" I asked again, rubbing her back.

"I-I don't know what to do." She said softly, once her crying subsided "I'm so cold." She whimpered. I told Edward to go get the blanket that was laying on the bed. He came back with it seconds later. I wrapped it around her shoulders. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, she began crying softly.

"Tell me—tell me what's wrong."

She tried to stand, but her legs were shaking so much that she fell back on the couch. "It's too…embarrassing. Too sad, and I don't want either of you to _pity_ me." She spat the word, putting a lot of emphasize on it.

"What can I do…? Do you just want to sit here, do you want to talk, whatever you need." I rubbed her arm. She was always there for me, always, so I tried to be as helpful as she is.

"Can we just…sit here for a while? Then, maybe I can tell you what happened?"

-:--:--:--:--:-

We sat there for good two hours, just relaying old good times. We talked about old crazy boyfriends, psychotic teachers, and just…stupid stuff that made our friendship stronger.

Edward had joined us after about thirty minutes. I could tell he was getting a little anxious to the reason why Rosalie was still over here at three in the morning. But, he never said anything. Thankfully.

Her behavior, I noticed, was a little off. I would ask how Emmett was doing, but she'd distract me with another topic, like how a movie she saw the other day reminded her of something. I began to worry. What if she'd come over here, on the account of her and Emmett's fall out or something?

She was in the middle of talking to Edward, telling him how her goldfish, Jameson, had died. I could tell that Edward didn't care much, but he feigned interest. "Rose?" she turned to me.

"I was telling him about, Jameson, Bella."

"He's dead, Rose. Give it a rest," I chuckled. Her face fell; her eyes got that same dull, lifeless look in them. Her lips trembled, then her whole body shook. Tears pricked her eyes, and suddenly, she was crying again.

I stared at her puzzled. I reached out a hand to her, to rub her back again, but she didn't take it. She scattered away from me, falling on the floor, the blanket dropped and landed next to her. She backed away from me, and the whole time, she was mumbling the word 'dead'.

Edward looked at me, then back at her. "It's okay." He told her, she shook her head back and forth, then she slowly slid over to him. He held her in his arms and she just sobbed.

I sat there, feeling useless, and a little upset. She was _my_ best friend, and she wanted comfort from him. Not me, him. I was a…little jealous.

Juliet came stumbling in suddenly, rubbing her eyes. "I can't sleep, daddy. I had a bad dream." Rosalie snapped her head up to her. When Edward beckoned Jules over to him, Rosalie shook her head furiously back and forth.

"No…no, don't. Please." She begged, stumbling away from Jules. I watched the whole scene in confusion. That was like her niece, and there she was, yelling for Juliet to stay away. Which effectively caused Juliet to start crying as well.

"But, Rosie, it's me." Jules pleaded stepping toward Rose. She just backed up until she was against one of the walls.

"No, you're…no, don't. You're not real, it's not real." She chanted. "You're dead!" she screamed. Juliet was crying hard. Her little shoulders shaking, tears running down her chubby cheeks. Edward held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth, whispering in her ear.

"Bella, please, help her." Edward nodded to Rosalie who was still chanting to herself. "It's going to be alright, Jules. Don't listen, Rose is just really tired, she doesn't know what she's saying. She loves you." Juliet buried her head into his chest, crying.

I stood up, walking to Rosalie. Her eyes were closed, nothing was coming out of her mouth, but her lips were moving. As I neared her, I only made out a few of the words that she mumbling. "…not real…why are they doing this…dead…"

I rested my arm on her shoulder, quietly whispering to her, telling her everything was okay. She slid down the wall, gripping her blonde hair as hard as she possibly could. I tried to take her hands away from her hair, but she was fighting me. She was yelling, telling me to get away, but I didn't.

"Rosalie, tell me, what's wrong?!" I shouted over her screaming. I held her to me, rocking her back and forth as Edward had done to her.

"I lost him, Bella. I lost him." Was all she murmured before falling limp in my arms.

-:--:--:--:--:-

Edward had gotten Juliet to sleep, after forty minutes of whispering to her. He placed her back in my bed, then came into the living room, and rushed over to me once he saw Rosalie in my arms, passed out. He had had placed on the couch, rested a cold wash rag on her forehead and tried talking her awake.

I suggested that we call nine-one-one, but he refused. Saying how much trouble and drama it'd be. He also said that he knew what he was doing since his father was a doctor.

After a while, she finally awoke to our panicked whispers—well mine were panicked, while his were calm.

"Bella, what happened?" she asked, sitting upright.

"You…" I thought how to put it what she'd done nicely, but I couldn't think through my clouded thoughts. So, I blurted the blunt truth. "Well, it started when I said that your goldfish was dead, and you needed to get over it. Then, you fainted after saying 'I lost him'." I finished with a sigh. Edward was watching her closely, making sure she wasn't going to freak out again. Thankfully she didn't.

She just cried again. "I'm so sorry," she whispered once her sobs died down.

I sat on the floor in front of her, took her hands in my own and stared into her dull eyes. "You have to tell me what's wrong, Rose. It's scaring me—us. You really hurt, Jules. She thinks you hate her." I told her softly.

"I don't hate her, never. I love her." she paused. "But, I'm so confused right now, and I'm hurting."

"Well, tell me, what's hurting?" I asked. "Just tell me what to do. Anything. Is it Emmett? Oh, sweet Jesus, it's him isn't—"

"Shut up," She rasped out, cutting off my blabbering. "It's nothing about Emmett, well not really…" She trailed off, looking down at her hands.

"What did he do?" Edward asked, lowly. "I can beat the—" Rosalie held up a hand to him cutting him off. She breathed in contentment when he stopped talking. Her hands were shaking again, and she began to speak, without looking at either one of us.

"I…I don't know how you're going to take this. And, well—Bella, don't look at me like that." She scolded. I didn't know I was looking at her in a certain way, until she pointed it out. "I don't want your…_pity._" _Ahhhh, so that's what…I get it._ I thought.

"I was…pregnant." She mumbled, playing with the hem of her shirt. I gasped; I was at a loss for words. I didn't know what to say, or how to even begin. She was _pregnant_, and she didn't even tell me. "Bells don't get mad at me. I was going to tell you, but Emmett and I just wanted to keep it to ourselves, I didn't want anyone making a big fuss.

"We just wanted to enjoy it, together." She continued, while Edward and I just stared at her, dumbfounded. "It was all going so great. I was eight weeks along, when…I found out...about what happened to my poor..poor baby."

That's when it clicked. She had a miscarriage. But, I didn't want to interrupt her, what if she yelled at me? I didn't want to risk it.

"I…I was bleeding. It was like a really heavy period, you know." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward shudder. He did not want to hear about this, I could tell. Frankly, neither did I. "I got really bad cramps, pain everywhere. It hurt so bad. I was so scared." Tears were falling from her eyes quickly, she wiped them away. I noticed a small blush on her cheeks.

"Rosalie, don't be embarrassed, we aren't judging you. We're here for you." I told her. She just nodded and looked away, avoiding both of our gazes.

"I, I went to the doctor when Emmett was at work. And I was there for a long time, too. I had an ultra-sound too, they wanted to make sure the baby was okay." She cried. "But, it wasn't. They told me, that I lost the child. I lost my first baby, it was a terrible feeling. I couldn't cry though, I wasn't mad, I wasn't upset. I was just…I don't know what I was, but I just felt like so terrible. I hurt my baby; I didn't even know I was doing it." She leaned back against the couch, sobbing, hard.

"Does Emmett know?" Edward asked her in a quiet voice. She shook her head 'no', and the tears started to fall again.

"Rose, you're going to have to tell him." I whispered. "How long have you kept this from him?"

"A while," she stared off, wiping her eyes.

"How long is a while?"

"_A while…_" she almost growled.

"He has a right to know, you can't keep this from him much longer." Edward told her. She leaned over to him, looking him dead in the eye.

"I already feel bad enough, and you're making me feel worse." She seethed. He backed away from her, slowly. If we weren't in this depressing predicament, I would've laughed.

"What are you going to do? Do you want to stay here?" I offered, but she was already shaking her head before I finished.

"I'm going to Oregon, to my family. I can't stay here. Knowing that this is where my baby died…I just can't." She curled her legs up to her chest. "I've been staying in a motel. Lying to Emmett, telling him that I'm on a business trip. I can't be by him, he can't know. This will crush him, Bella. He was already thinking about names." Her body shook violently as the tears fell from her tired, blood-shot eyes.

"When was the last time you got some sleep?" I asked her, brushing her hair off of her shoulder, trying to comfort her with small gestures.

"I honestly don't know. But, I can't sleep. I have nightmares….they're so scary." She choked out.

"Do you want to stay here one more night? I'll try to help you keep the bad dreams away," I smiled at her.

"No, no. I'm leaving today. I've already made up my mind, I came here because I…I was…hallucinating. I've been driving around, trying to clear my head, but it wasn't working. I just kept seeing this baby, it was begging me, asking me 'why did you kill me, mommy?'" She was rocking back and forth now, crying her eyes out. Her hands were in her hair, pulling at it. "I started talking to it, telling that baby I loved it so, but it wouldn't listen to me.

"Somehow I ended up here. I'm sorry to drop all of this on you like that. But, I just need someone. I needed to get my mind off of this." She rubbed her eyes.

"But, Emmett—"

"If you tell him about this, I'll kill you." She threatened manically. "Promise me."

"I promise." Edward and I said simultaneously. I gulped when she stood and headed for the door.

"I'm driving to my parents' house, today. Don't try to stop me, don't come after me, I need my time." She told us, without turning around. "Thank you, I love you both."

"Rosalie—"

"Please, Bella." She turned to me; with her eyes red, fresh tears filled them now. "I just need time, I'll come back. Pinky promise."

-:--:--:--:--:-

**A/N: Sorry, it had to be done. Everything will be okay, in time. I believe in happy endings…so don't fret. I was going to make this longer, but I couldn't or else it would've been extremely long. Sorry :/**

**Review if you're happy for a—quicker than usual—update. And, REVIEW if you're glad for no cliffhanger this time…**

**-&-Pixie Hollow.**


	21. Sweet Dreams

**A/N:** I love your reviews! This chapter is short and maybe a little funky…but oh well(:

_Chapter 21—Sweet Dreams_

_POVS: Bella_

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

_Bella._

We sat in silence. Taking in everything Rosalie had told us.

I was incredibly tired, but I didn't think I could fall asleep. Rosalie's words rung loud and clear in my head. I couldn't forget them even if I tried. It was burned into my memory.

"_I was hallucinating…"_

"…_Pinky promise…"_

I shuddered. Thinking about my best friend being in pain bothered me, scared me, haunted me. There was nothing I could do—nothing she would let me do. She was running away from her problems, a cowardly move. And to top it off, she would be hurting everyone in the process. But she had already hurt us. I knew that I shouldn't have been so bitter towards her; I knew she was going through a rough time. But I didn't know how I'd be able to forgive her, for hurting Jules, Edward and especially Emmett.

His poor little heart would be broken. There he is, out there bragging about his new baby. That he is going to be a dad.

It hurt to just think about it. I knew we'd have to tell him soon if she didn't come home soon.

Beside me, I heard Edward sigh. "Well, being a psychologist, I've dealt with cases like hers." His voice was so strong and intent, he was going in doctor mode. "She's running away from her problems."

"I know." I nodded, taking his hand in mine. He turned me, raising an eyebrow. "Uh…inner monologue." I blushed.

"She just needs her time." He continued. "And, we have to respect that. She's, obviously, not in her right mind. When she gets back I'll have to talk to her about seeing a therapist." He stood suddenly, since we were still holding hands, I refused to let go and stood up with him. "I have to get, Jules. She will be waking soon…early riser."

"Time passed so quickly." I whispered. "I…I don't know what to do." My lips trembled; I looked away so he wouldn't see the tears fall.

"Bella, look at me." He sighed when I refused to. "I have to go, I have to work…"

"You didn't sleep at all." I protested still hiding my face. "You should call in sick."

"I can't." He hummed. "It's not that easy. I have patients that need me."

I wiped the tears off my face, sighing. "You're right. I have work too." I rolled my eyes. "What about, Juliet?"

"My mom watches her." He nodded. "I'm really sorry about all of this, Bella."

"Don't apologize, it isn't your fault." I yawned, which made eyes water. Which made me think about crying… which made me want to cry. I shook my head, trying to wake myself up. "Maybe you should call in sick, Bella. I don't want you working with no sleep. It's not healthy." Edward assured me.

"Sure, doc." I smiled, trying to lighten to mood. I earned a small smile from Edward but that seemed to be it. "When you get home from work, give me a call. I want to make sure you're okay."

He walked closer to me and suddenly we were hugging. _God, _did it feel_ good._ He smelt…perfect. I could feel his stubble on the top of my head and I loved it. He was so warm; I swear I almost fell asleep in his arms. The smell of him, the warmth of him, almost lulled me to sleep. And on top of all of that, we just fit together. I didn't want to move, I was content…home.

"Bella, you're dead on your feet!" He exclaimed, I forced my eyes open. "I want you to stay home." _Doctor mode._ "It isn't good for your health."

"I know…I'm fine." I said stubbornly. "Now, get out of my house. You're going to be late for work." I teased.

"Yes, ma'am." He said lazily walking back into my room to get Juliet.

Once he was out of sight, I flopped onto the couch, closing my eyes. I wouldn't fall asleep; I'd just be resting my eyes…

"Bella." Edward whispered, and I jumped in response. "Juliet stop doing that." He scolded while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What was she doing?" I wondered.

"She was singing rock-a-bye-baby." Edward rolled his eyes and I smiled at Juliet, she smiled back.

"I love you, doll." I mumbled to her. I could feel the darkness pulling me under to the place I so longed to be…

But before I fell back asleep, I swore I heard Juliet's sweet, little voice say: "_Lullaby and goodnight…"_

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

"Are you alright?" George asked, looking me up and down when I stepped out of the elevator. "Girl, I thought I told you better. Those shoes do not go with your outfit, hon." Ignoring him, I walked to my cubicle. I could hear his shoes hitting the ground as he followed.

"Bells, baby girl, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting on my desk. I shook my head, he raised a clean eyebrow. "Alright…but if you want to talk…" With that, he walked away. And for that I was thankful for.

I was in a really crappy mood, and I thought it was from the lack of sleep. Or maybe it was the fact that Emmett had called earlier today, wondering where Rosalie was. I told him to come by my house around two thirty, when I got off work. He agreed, but was confused.

I was stressing, what was I going to tell him? How would he react if I did tell him? What if I ruined their relationship? Surely, no one would forgive me.

_Thanks a lot, Rosalie…shit…_

I didn't need this at all.

"Bella—"

"What?" I hissed sharply.

"Honestly, you didn't mean to talk _me_ like that, correct?" _Perfect, just what I needed._ The voice belonged to Angela, and she didn't look happy. "I wanted you to work on this story…but…if you don't want to—"

"No, I'm listening." I interrupted her. "What do you need me to do?" I rubbed my eyes and held back a yawn before looking at her.

"Isabella, you need a nap." She laughed, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder. "Your eyes are blood-shot, dear." She abruptly stopped laughing and looked at me intently. "I take it you had fun last night, am I right?" Innuendo colored her voice, humor danced in her eyes.

"I didn't get any sleep last night." I sighed. "Family problems I guess you could say…"

I expected her to be more understanding, but I was wrong. "Too bad…now, I want you to write this story…" She continued, while I fought to stay awake.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

I threw my heels off once I got inside my house, home from work. I walked straight to my bedroom. But something caught my eye in the living room. Walking cautiously, lethargically, I saw a head of brown hair peeking out from my couch cushion. "Emmett?" I whispered.

He turned his head to the direction that my voice came from; he sighed when he saw me. "Finally." Suddenly, I was wrapped in his warm embrace. "So, the suspense is killing me. Where's my Rose?"

I closed my eyes, thinking about how I was going to start. Should I lie? Or should I tell him the truth, and risk my friendship with Rosalie? At the moment, I didn't really care. All I cared about was sitting down with a cup of coffee.

"Can we sit down?" I gestured to the couch; he nodded and followed me over to it. "Now…" I grabbed the afghan off the floor and wrapped myself in it.

"Bella, please." He begged.

"Alright, I'm sorry…so, what was I saying?" I struggled to think back to why he was here. Oh yeah. "Rosalie…well, she…she's in Oregon." I blurted. I covered my hand over my mouth when I saw his eyes widen.

"Why?" he croaked.

"Family problems." I slurred.

"Why didn't she tell me?" He stood up and started to pace. "She's having my baby, and then she just leaves? Why couldn't she tell me? And, she told _you._" He fell to the ground and covered his face. "I'm losing her, Bella. She's been so distant…I can't lose her. She's my everything."

"That's so cheesy!" I laughed, but stopped when he glared at me. "Sorry…" I sighed. But, I couldn't help it, I had to laugh again. Soon, I was in all-out laughter.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted, my laughter subsided to small giggles, and then I wasn't laughing anymore. "This is a very serious matter…" he muttered to himself.

My eyes drooped, while my breathing slowed. "'Night, Em." I whispered while he kept talking to himself.

"Don't go to sleep on me, Bella." He shouted. "I need some more answers!"

"Please…." Was all I heard him say before the darkness finally pulled under.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

**A/N: **Short, yes. Not the best chapter for this story, yes…but, next chapter won't be as fun…just a warning.

So, review. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! Thanks(:

-&-Pixie.


	22. Phone Call

**A/N:** It's a been awhile, eh? Sorry about that... real life get's in the way of my FanFic time lol. I love all of your reviews, they really make me smile.

_Chapter 22 - Phone Call_

_POVs: Edward, Bella. _

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

_Edward_

"Thank you sir, this means so much to me." A patient of mine smiled and walked out of the room. He'd had just moved to the area a few weeks ago, and has been coming to this hospital for a while now. He'd had just lost his wife and kids in a terrible car accident two years ago, and has a been a trainwreck since. Since I'm the phychiatrist at the local hospital, I talk to him every Wednesday. But this time, my mind wasn't all there. Staying up all night, with all of this drama isn't what I need right now.

Before I came to work this morning I dropped Juliet off at my parents' house. I'm surprised I even remember going and doing that. I don't even remember showering, but I think I did. _I hope I did._

My mind wandered back to the night before. _Had it only been last night?_ I thought as I stayed in my chair, massaging my neck.

How would I explain this to Emmett? Would I even tell Emmett? Would Bella dare to say anything? Would _I? _And, why was I asking myself so many questions?

I stood in the middle of the room, staring at the wall. Hopelessly - desperatly wishing that the answers were written on these white walls. But nothing came, and I suddenly felt isolated. Trapped, in this room. The answers wouldn't come, the answers I craved for.

I wanted to be with Bella so bad, but there were so many things getting in the way of our happiness. Rosalie has to pull as stunt like this that will kill Emmett. I want to keep her secret, and not say anything to Emmett, but I value my life too much then to hide something like this.

I caught myself pacing and I knew I was overreacting. This isn't my problem - I mean, I feel really bad for Rosalie and Emmett about their baby, I would never wish that on anyone. But, her mistakes shouldn't cause me from living a life without happiness, it's something I longed for. Something that everyone wants, and something that I can have.

I decided I would give Bella a call, just to check up on her. It was already five anyway...she should be home from work.

As I reached for my phone it started to vibrate; it read: Emmett. _Oh, shit._ "Hello." I answered as casual as I could.

"Uhm, Edward." His voice was strangled which added to my anxiety. "We have a problem."

I cleared my throat and sat back down slowly. "See, I can explain. It's very unfortunate that this has happ --"

"What are you talking about?" His voice was meancing; I didn't like that very much. "Care to explain?"

"No, no," I said quickly. "go on with what you were saying." I could hear what he's thinking now: _prude. _

"You're such a prude." Was I right? Obviously. "Anyway, I came over to Bella's house but when she was in the middle of talking, she fell asleep. Can you come over and try to wake her up?"

"Why do I have to do it?" I scoffed like a four-year old.

"Because you have an alluring voice..." He teased. "Shit, I don't know. Just come over." And with that, he hung up.

_This will be fun. _I sighed and began to pack up.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

_Bella_

An extremely smooth hand was caressing my cheek, so I kept my eyes shut. It felt so good. I was being lulled to sleep, then I heard: "Bella. You have to get up." Recognizing the voice as Edward's, my eyes shot open. _His_ eyes were blood-shot; instead of shining like his green eyes usually do, they just seemed...dead, lifeless, dull.

"Is she back?" My throat was still thick with sleep, but I fought aganist it. Edward's features were worry-stricken. Did he forget who I was talking about when I said, '_she'_? "Rosalie, did she call or come home?" My voice was clearer now, but when I heard a low growl, my lips quievered - I was scared.

Emmett was still here.

"Uh.." Was all that escaped my lips. I looked over at Edward, but he was just looking at the floor, as if he was..._ashamed? _

Emmett was at eye level with me. "What do you mean, 'did Rosalie come home'?" I could see every line of his face, every flaw that wasn't visable to on-lookers. If this wasn't such a tense situation, you'd think we were kissing.

"No..hm, I don't know what I was talking about?" I stammered. Edward put a hand on Emmett shoulder but Emmett cringed from his touch and stepped away from me. "Em--"

"You will tell me everything." He demanded; his body was turned away from me but I felt as if he was speaking directly to me. "Right now."

I panicked, so the words came rushing out. "Rosalie went to Oregon to stay with her family."

Edward's eyes went from dead to horrified in a second. "Bell--"

"And why would she do that?" Emmett's voice was relatively calm, he was sitting then.

My eyes fell from his, to my nervously shaking hands. "Well, it's because..." For about thirty minutes I explained to him the whole ordeal. His expressions were unreadble. It gave me more confidence to continue. Edward's expression on the other hand...was extremley readable. He was so pissed, it started to make me a little scared. But, I didn't stop talking, it was like word vomit.

And when I was finished, Emmett stood up and Edward just stared off into space. "I knew it. I knew this would happen...she's such a coward." Emmett walked to the kitchen and I followed. "How can she be so stupid?" I didn't say anything, I just listened. "I...I, I hate her. I really do. I hate her descions, I hate the way she acts." That's when he broke. He fell to the ground, and leaned against the wall. "I want to hate her..but I can't. I love her, but I hate her." He clutched his chest, moving away from me.

I sat with my knees curled up to my chest. I didn't know what to do, what to say, or how to say it for that matter. I could feel Edward's footsteps, they were closer now but I didn't move. I couldn't move.

"Hey," He whispered. "let's give Em some space." After a few minutes of thinking about what to do, I finally nodded.

"It'll be fine." I wanted to believe him, and I would've but a hint of hesitance rang in his voice, which only made me panic even more.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

It's been three weeks. Three whole, miserable, long weeks. Emmett decided on his own to stay with me in the guest room. Of course, I couldn't say anything - I've apperantly already said enough. He has been sitting on the couch, raiding my fridge, and skipping days of work when he doesn't 'feel like it'.

I walked into the living room, to clean up a bit. But, Emmett was in there, so I had to be quiet so he can watch t.v. "Emmett, can you turn that down a little bit?"

"Uhm, hang on..."

I was gritting my teeth now, I couldn't take this. "No, you're going to turn it down."

"But..."

"Emmett, enough." I cut him off. "I know that Rosalie isn't here, I know that you're depressed, but don't tell me what to do in _my own house._" I exhaled lowdly.

"You're turning red." His lips turned up at the corners. "Chill out."

I cursed under my breath and walked out of the room. I don't know why I put up with his shit - oh yeah, because I'm such a good friend. According to Edward. I debated on calling Edward, to see how he's doing because we haven't been able to talk much. I wanted to see how Jules was doing. But, my descison was made for me when I heard Emmett calling my name.

"Just a few more days. Just a little longer." I murmured to myself. "I'm coming!" I yelled and walked to the living room to see what he wanted.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

_Edward_

Things have been tense between Emmett, Bella and I. We don't talk as much as we used to. I tried to talk to Alice about this, but I can't tell her about Rose and what happened. So, all I told her was: Bella and I were having...relationship problems. All Alice said was: Just talk to her. Talking helps.

Lately, she's been out of character. She calls Rosalie everyday, but get's no answer. They were best friends but now..they are drifting - or so she tells me. Only I know the real reason. Well, Bella too...and now Emmett.

I sighed. Waking up with a headache has come to be a new action added to my routine. This isn't healthy. But, I didn't really care. All I really wanted was to go down to the drug store and buy a cigeratte, or some tabacco..or I could go with the all time famous resort: alchohal.

What was I becoming?

Before I could realize what was happening, I was anwering the phone. "Yeah."

"Hey...Edward." An all too famailiar voice rang in my ears. At first I thought I was imagining it, but no, this was real.

"Rosalie! Are you alright? Where are you? Are you coming home? Em--"

"I'm okay." She laughed, but it sounded so wrong. "I'm not coming home. Not yet."

"What? Why?" I needed to keep her on the phone as long as possible.

"I'm getting help, Edward." I could hear a smile in her voice. "My parents have really helped, they've gotten me a therapist. Everything's coming along."

"And you were willing?" Astonishment colored my tone. "About the therapist."

"Yes, it was very hard to do. But, I've been doing better. Things a really going good." She sounded better, and genuine.

"When do you play to come back?"

"See... I don't know if I want to." I wanted to say that it caught me off guard, but it didn't.

"Emmett really needs you, Rose." I tried not to sound like I was begging, but it was inevitable.

"I know that...it hurts me to think about it." She sighed. "But, I need to stay here for longer amount of time, to work on myself."

"I understand that, but you can come get help over here." I bribed.

"Thanks, but, I'm not ready to leave. I can't." I didn't know what to say, so I dropped it.

"Why did you call me? Why didn't you all one of the girls?"

"They would freak, and I know you'd stay calm." It made me feel weird that she was putting so much trust into me, it wasn't like her, and I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do with it.

"Uhm, alright." I searched for words. "Will you call soon, to talk to Bella? Or myself? I want to hear how you're progressing and when you'll be home."

"I don't know when I'll be home, Edward. I really don't know."

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

**A/N: **So, don't hate Rosalie, Emmett or anyone else. It'll be okay...in time. I really, really hope you liked this chapter. Please review, it means a lot. :) Thank you my wonderful readers! If you have any questions...let me know.

-&- Pixie Hollow.


	23. The Pity Scene

_Chapter 23 - The Pity Scene_

_POV: Bella._

_-:--:--:--:--:--:-_

I lay in my bed, squeezing my eyes shut when I heard the volume on the living room T.V. being turned up. It's been one whole month that Emmett's been staying me. I shudder to think how much longer this will continue. Being Em's full time babysitter happens to be my new priority.

I don't know how to tell him that this cannot continue. I don't know how to tell him that I want his ass out, and soon. I don't know how to tell him without being harsh.

Apparently, Emmett has now lost his job. And his life is a pity scene. No wife, no baby, no job, and no home. Because, I'm pretty sure he's lost that too. Which just puts more pressure on me with the whole, 'you have to move out' deal. I knew Emmett loved Rosalie, but I didn't know that he was _so passionate _about her.

His depression had caused him to miss Juliet's birthday party. Of course, I went because I had too. No, I wanted too. She is an amazing child, with an amazing personality. She didn't deserve to feel neglected or to feel as if she's the part of the reason why Em and Rose didn't show up to her birthday party.

Other than that, it was a great day. Her fourth birthday party was celebrated with her family, some neighbor friends and myself. The theme was, undoubtedly, Hannah Montana. Her new latest obsession. Esme had made everything done everything herself, and it was done extremely well. Juliet received tons of presents and she deserved everyone of them.

Somewhere, throughout my inner monolouge, I seemed to have taken a shower. Getting lost in your thoughts can either be good or bad thing.

I walked into the living, and much to my surprise(sarcasm)I found Emmett, sitting on the couch watching The Today Show with Kathie Lee and Hoda. Which was out of character for him - hell, it was out of character for any straight man.

"Hey Bella?" Emmett asked as he watched me take a seat next to him on the couch.

"Yeah?" I huffed.

"Kathie Lee told myself and the rest of America, the signs of a man cheating. Why aren't they telling us the signs of a _woman_ cheating?"

"Em, for the last time, Rosalie is not cheating on you." This wasn't the first time we have discussed this. "She just needs time."

"Bella!" He yelled. "Can't you see? I don't have time! We should get through this together rather than apart!" This was the first time he actually caused an outburst.

"Emmett--,"

"Don't try to console me Bells, I don't need it." He sighed, cradling his head with his hands. "I just...I need to know she's okay. This is really killing me."

"Hey," I warned. "don't worry, she'll be fine. She's trying to work through her problems, it'll be just fine. I promise." I rubbed his back gingerly.

"Thanks for putting up with me." Emmett whispered quietly, and leaned into my touch.

"You're like my brother. I love you." I smiled and he returned the favor. "She's my best friend and it's killing me to know that she can't come to me. I know how you feel."

Emmett nodded, and returned watching Kathie Lee and Hoda. Instead of walking out of the room like I'd planned, I stayed and watched T.V. with him.

-:-

Today was the day that we reached the two month mark. Emmett seemed to be getting better, he seemed to be doing alright. But, I wasn't sure if it was just because he felt the need to, or he was actually healing with time. Slowly but surely, I liked to hope we were moving along.

Emmett and I were sitting at the table, eating dinner together. Which was a first, we never ate together, we usually just sat in front of the T.V. or I ate in my room playing on my laptop. But this, was definite progress.

"So," Em casually muttered. "I'm moving back into my house.

My fork dropped on my plate with a clank.

"What? Are you sure you're ready? Can you do this?"

"Yes, I think I'm ready. Yes, I can do this." He answered and continued eating.

I picked up my fork. "Well, are you sure?" What? I wanted him out of my house, I didn't want to extend his invitation. (Harsh I know.)

"I'm sure. I want to do this, I need to do this." He smiled triumphantly, but a glint of uneasiness told me otherwise. "Don't look at me like that, Bells. I can do this."

I sighed. "Well, I guess..."

"I'm a big boy, I can take of myself." He smiled.

"You definitely didn't prove that to me over these two months." I said and his smile fell. Feeling guilty about what I'd just said, I sighed and looked away. "I didn't mean it like that."

"No, that's exactly how you meant it." He shoved away from the table and walked toward the front door, opening it and walking out. Without even looking back when I called his name.

I cursed loudly and muttered to myself the whole way back to my room. I grabbed my phone out of my purse, and sat on the bed.

He answered on the second ring.

"I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a while." Edward apologized.

"It's fine." I groaned when he asked what was wrong, sensing that I was aggravated by the tone in my voice. "Well, I have good news and bad news."

"Let me hear the good news first." I could hear a smile in Edward's voice.

"Well, Emmett's moving back into his house." My voice raised a few octaves.

"And the bad news?"

"Uh...well..." I laughed nervously.

"Come on! The suspense is killing me!" Edward chuckled.

"Well, I kind of said something that I regret and he walked out. I don't know where he went, but he left and well, yeah." It came out in a rush, but thankfully, Edward understood.

"Ah, I see. And what exactly did you say?" Uh-oh, he was using his 'work voice'.

"Well, something like...well, I told him that he wasn't someone who could take of himself?"

"Bella!" Edward whined. "You never tell that too a man. It destroys our ego. Where did you think he would've gone?"

"I'm sorry!" I threw myself down on the bed and sunk between the pillows. "I don't know. He's been going to the bar a lot."

"I'll go check the local bars once I leave Esme and Carlisle's house." He sighed and his voice was lower, now. "I wish we could have some time together. Alone."

I swear I shivered at the tone of his voice. "I'd really like that."

"Then, it will happen." I wished I couldn't notice the double meaning in his words.

But, before I could say something else, someone else was on the other line. "C-can I call you back? Someone is on the other line."

"Of course. I'll talk to you soon."

"Definitely." I smiled and clicked over to the person on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Meet me at the coffee shop down the street. I need to see you."

-:-

I walked into Starbucks with anxiety running through my veins. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was giddy, I was surprised, I was...happy. If things worked out, everything would return to normal. That was the line I was repeating to myself the whole way.

I searched the tables for that one person. And when I spotted her, I nearly ran over to her. She was in the corner of the room; a deserted area. It was nearly midnight, but a coffee was cupped between her thin fingers. I neared the the table then, my foot steps prominent as I tried to reach her. She heard my footsteps against the linoleum and when she looked up, she _smiled. _

I sat down immediately. "I missed you. We missed you." I realized then that I was crying and I quickly swiped away the tears before she noticed.

"I missed you too."

Her hair was long, wavy and back to it's normal shine. Her blue eyes were more alive, but they still held a sense of worry in them. She was still in shape and her skin didn't look too pale or sickly yellow like it did the last time we saw each other.

"I'm so happy you're back, I can't even believe it." I smiled and her eyes began to water.

"I feel better now, Bella. I don't feel scared, I don't feel...anything. But I do feel okay. But, what I've gone through, will never leave me. I'll always carry it with me, even when I'm forty, I will still have my baby." Rosalie smiled through her tears. Her face was streaked with tears and I was sure that mine was similar to hers as well.

"I'm so proud of you." I told her and she nodded in thanks. "You've come so far. So are you staying?"

She nodded, a small smile forming on her lips. "I am. I can't stand being away from you guys any longer. My therapist really helped me, but I'm not completely the same. I've done some growing up."

"Well, everyone will be glad that you're back. I know I am. Thank you for telling me. I missed my best friend."

"And I missed you too. I'm sorry, I know it's late, but I just got here." She took a sip of her coffee. "Where's my Emmett?"

"Wow. Last time I talked to you, you said you needed to be away from him."

"Bella, I said a lot of things. I've hurt a lot of people and I'm sorry for being so selfish and stupid." She held a hand up to stop from interjecting. "I've learned, and I hope to never run away like a coward again."

"You have changed, Rose." I whispered. "But, my best friend is still there right?" I teased and she laughed and shook her head 'yes'.

"I talked to Edward about two months ago and--,"

"Wait, what?" I never remembered him saying anything to me about it. "He never told me."

"I told him not to, and told him to keep in confidential. I asked him as a patient." She sighed. "Apparently, he kept his word."

"Oh." was my inadequateresponse.

"Are you two doing okay?" She leaned forward, her forehead crinkling in confusion.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess." I looked away. "We don't hang out or do much together. I feel like we're...drifting?"

Rosalie nodded. "You two should go to dinner. Or...do _stuff_ together." My face became overheated at her words. "Lord knows I need to do..._stuff." _

And she was back.

But, I wasn't sure if it was an act, or the real thing. It seemed like it, but a something about her body language told me differently. I decided to drop it and just enjoy having her here.

"Well, you look extremely tired. I'm going to let you go sleep." She started to scoot out of the booth. "We'll do something tomorrow, eh?" I nodded and followed behind her.

"I'm really glad to have you back, Rose." I smiled and she hugged me.

"Glad to be back."

We said our goodbyes and planned a 'sleepover' for the upcoming weekend. It felt like we were in high school again. And I loved it.

As I got into my car and drove back to my house, I dialed Edward's number.

I smiled once he answered with a gruff 'hello'. "I'm sorry to wake you, but you'll never guess who's home!"

-:-

I lay in my bed, on the verge of sleep when something donned on me. I sat upright. "Damn it, Emmett!"

-:-

**A/N:** so, if you don't know what Bella meant with the whole "Damn it, Emmett!" she meant that he still wasn't home and now she still had to find out where he is. Oooohh. Review!

So...I got a Twitter! You should follow me. (Wow, I never thought I'd say that.) My pen name is: **viacorinne**. Pixie Hollow wasn't available, but oh well. So, if you want to talk about FF or whatever, we can chat there! :)

-&-Pixie Hollow


	24. Bar Fights

Chapter 24—Bar Fights

_Bella._

* * *

Emmett was seriously a child. He required so much work, he needed attention, he needed food, and he needed love. Goddamn, he was more like a stupid dog.

It was really late—or horridly early, and here I was, at some stupid bar (appropriately titled, "Get Silly") trying to find Emmett. I felt like his mother, checking in on him, making sure he was okay. But I wasn't just going to be 'checking in on him' I was here to bring the good news of the return of his wife...and take his ass home so I knew he was safe.

But I'd never be able to get to that part of the good news, if I couldn't find him.

So, I entered the bar in my pajamas. Honestly not caring at all how my hair was tied into a sloppy bun. I was excited—to spread the good news, I was upset—because Emmett was a dumbfuck, and tired—because it was fucking late.

I recognized a blonde figure in one of the booths in the back, and immediately went over to her. "Rose?" her eyes snapped to me, bloodshot and all. She twirled a glass in her hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey," She said, giggling a little. "I needed to relax before I went to Emmett and begged for him to take me back." She wore a sad smile. I nodded.

"Well, come on, I'll drive you there." I wouldn't be finding Emmett here obviously, so I had given up. He'd come home. He was a good boy. Just like a little puppy.

"Really?" I nodded again and she smiled. "Thanks. I got here in a Taxi…so…thanks for helping me." She stood and swayed slightly.

"How many drinks have you had?" I reached out my hand to help her, which probably wouldn't do any good, considering the fact that she's taller than me.

"S'few." She slurred and laughed. I rolled my eyes and headed to the exit doors.

"You know, I'm rather scared to face Emmett—" she was cut off by a loud bang, which was followed with shattering glass. We both turned with wide eyes to see what the commotion was.

Two men were on floor of the bar, punching and…_biting_ (?) each other. A few drunk men were cheering them on, shouting loudly and the few women that were in here were telling them to stop. Their screams loud and annoying.

One of the guys, a brown haired man, pushed the blonde man off of him. "Who do you think you are?!" The blonde man yelled, wiping his mouth with his white long sleeve shirt. It was now covered with spots of blood. I looked away.

I looked back when I heard the man's muffled voice. "Give me…just, give me the drink." The brown haired man said lazily and pushed the blonde man again. "Huh? I'm paying for it, give it to me!" He went to punch the blonde again but missed, slamming his fist into the table.

"Sir, please calm down. I'll have to call the police." The blonde warned and the brown haired guy laughed tauntingly, gripping his fist.

"You wouldn't!" He…chortled.

"No!" Rose yelled and ran for the brown haired man. I stared at her and then back at the man who was swinging his fist back, preparing to hit the blonde again. "Emmett!"

Emmett!? I nearly groaned as I stared at the brown haired guy again and saw that indeed it was him. Shiiiitttttt.

"Stop it! Leave that man alone!" Rosalie ordered, slapping Em's shoulder and he stared at her with wide eyes and lowered his fist.

"R-R-Rosie?" He stuttered and inched closer to her. She gasped and stepped away from him.

"Ma'am, I'm on the phone with the police." An older man told Rosalie, "is he hurting you?" she stared at him and shook her head and hung up his phone. Everyone continued watching the scene play out.

"You can't do this to me..." Emmett stared at her and started to scream and yell at her, she backed off. Gasps filled the room, my eyes were heavy and tired as I stared at them. I debated to run and save her, but I knew she was in no harm.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie soothed. "Let's go home; I'll make you some coff—"

"No, no." He shook his head. "You can't walk out of my life without saying where you were going and what you were doing. I was losing my mind and you just leave me?!" Rosalie flinched.

"I didn't know if you were okay, if the baby was okay…" He raked a hand through his hair. "I had to go to Bella and Edward, asking them if they knew where you were. God, I was such a mess…"

"Did she tell you?" Rosalie's voice was hard and I found myself cringing.

"Who? Bella? Did she tell me where you were?" Emmett didn't wait for an answer. "Yes, she did. Because she's a great friend. She even let me stay in her house while I got better." Rosalie turned to me with a glare, I stared back feeling the breath fall out of me in short gasps. Shit! "You know, you didn't even call me? You didn't even send me a letter. Thanks." He turned to walk away but Rosalie held her hand out, stopping him.

She whispered something to him. I couldn't make out what she said, but it was something bad. Emmett's eyes widened and then narrowed and he stared at her disgusted. "You think I'd do that? You've honestly lost some screws, woman." Rosalie told him something again and he nodded after a few minutes. And then he was walking out of the bar is if nothing had happened. The few people that were still left there, stared.

"Okay, there's nothing to see. Just a drunk man. Don't worry about it! He's my husband. Everything's fine. Mind your own goddamn business." Rosalie assured them and they all turned around. Rosalie could be scary if she wanted to. And by the look on her face as she was suddenly approaching me told me that I better strap on my big girl pants.

"How could you?" She seethed. Her voice low and straight to the point. "I told you not to tell him. I was going to tell him. I needed to get better, Bella. How could disobey our friendship like that?"

"Whoa, whoa." I put my hands out in front of me. "I know you told me not to tell him, but he's your husband and that was his baby too, he has a right to know." She flinched when I said, 'baby'. But I couldn't bring myself to care much.

"Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut?" She ground her teeth together.

"You're incredibly stupid, Rosalie!" I yelled. "He's your husband! He needed to know! You can't keep it from him forever, and now he's barely getting over it!"

"With your help right?" She let out a sharp laugh. "You're sleeping with him aren't you? I knew it. I couldn't trust you two together. I thought I knew my best friend better, but I was wrong…"

"Sleeping with him!? Emmett's right! You have lost some screws!" I was now throwing my hands in the air. "What did they do to you in Oregon?! You're so far off, Rosalie. He's my friend, he's your husband. I was giving him a place to live--"

"He has a house as far as I know."

"He does, but he needed to stay with someone. Someone who could listen to him. Tell him it was going to be all right when he cried at night, thinking of all the terrible things that could be happening to you." I laughed humorlessly.

"You're so full of shit, Swan. I swear. I can't trust anyone!" She threw her hands in the air, her eyes on the ceiling.

"You're full of shit, Hale." I sneered. "I feel bad that you lost your baby, I don't wish that on anyone but sometimes I hate you so much that I don't care what happens to you—"

"You're a bit extreme, huh Bella?" Rosalie smiled. "You're ridiculous. Just because you had every guy in high school, doesn't mean you can have my husband."

"And I don't want him!" I yelled back at her. What the hell is going on? Suddenly we were arguing about her husband and now we're talking about our petty high school years? "You were so jealous of me in high school and you're still jealous. All though, I'm not sure what you're jealous of. Why are you such a jealous bitch?" Okay, so maybe I was being extremely rude. Extremely stupid. I was being a terrible friend, ruining our perfect friendship. I was tired, I was hungry and I wanted to go home. I told her things I didn't want to say. I yelled at her and told her I hated her, which is so far from the truth. I loved her. She's my best friend. All of these petty things we were yelling to each other were lies and were cut of by the sound of someone's warm voice.

"Bella, enough." It was Edward. He was…scolding me? He used the same voice he used to scold Juliet with. I stared at him, 'what the hell' was scrawled in my eyes and he just held my hand, and told me to calm down. What was going on?

"What? Excuse me?" I turned my glare on him, so did Rosalie. "You want me to calm down? Why are you sticking up for her?" Rosalie's expression softened.

"You're being out of line."

I gaped at him. "I…I can't do this. I need to go. Whatever." I brushed past him and went outside. The night was dark and chilly. The cold air hit me like a ton of bricks, but I only shivered. I couldn't really feel anything. What was wrong me? I was acting like a stupid jerk to my best friend and a whiny bitch to my…boyfriend.

The moon was bright; high, and I was moody and low. And I silently wished I could float away. Away from all of this drama. God, it was high school all of again.

I felt someone behind me and I stiffened on instinct. I slowly turned and saw that it was only Edward. He walked slowly over to me. His arms across his chest and his eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry for…scolding you like that. I don't know what came over me. I just…you just…looked so hurt and then you said something's…and then Rosalie was going to cry…and I don't like it when female's cry…" I had to laugh. He smiled and looked up, his hand reached over to my face. "You're too beautiful, don't cry." He wiped tears that I didn't even know had fallen, away. I looked away, hiding a blush that was forming.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked quietly, my voice breaking.

"She's…uh…inside." He looked down, his hand taking mine. "I told her…something and I think I may have upset her, but I don't really care." He stroked my cheek. "Is that bad?"

I laughed again. And it felt really good to laugh. Damn, I felt bipolar. "Edward…" I looked at him seriously. "What did you tell her?"

"Just that she should think before she talks…and to leave." He laughed. "I'm a prick."

I shook my head. "Stop." He smiled. "Uh, Edward." He raised an eyebrow. "I think I'm bipolar." He started laughing and I laughed with him. "I was so pissed at you like three minutes ago, and now all I want to do is kiss you."

He laughed again. "I think you are bipolar, Bella." He teased. "I want to kiss you too…"

As he leaned in, someone called my name. "Bella, I've just come to say that I'm sorry for all the pain that I've cost you, you're an amazing friend and I take back everything I said. I love you, Bells. I have to go with Emmett." Rosalie turned around, not allowing me a chance to speak. I called her name louder but she just continued back into the bar, pulling out her cell phone.

"Fuck." I cursed, and leaned my head on Edward's chest. "Great, I'm such a jackass. I really need to have a filter on my mouth. I'm such a terrible friend. I'm a horrible person." I stepped away from him, but he pulled me back, placing his hands on either side of my face.

"Bella. You're utterly absurd." He lightly pressed his lips against mine. But I needed more. I wanted more. I pulled him closer to me and pushed his lips open with my mouth. He greedily accepted and let his tongue dart out and into my mouth, lightly. He was teasing me. He was going extremely slow, and I wasn't having that. I shoved my tongue in his mouth, forcing him to kiss me back harder. He groaned a little and soon I had him right where I wanted him.

I felt my back press up against a wall and Edward's hands were on either side of my head. The cold brick was on my pajama layered back. He pressed up against me, his body fitting me perfectly. He moaned and whispered. "You know your shirt is really thin?" I smiled and arched my back into his chest, pulling his lips back to mine. Our lips moved slowly then harder and faster together.

I was gasping and his lips left my mouth but not my skin. Traveling from my ear to my jaw, then to my neck…and _oh just a little lower…_

I was pretty sure I grunted, or made some kind of sound when his lips and tongue made contact with my collarbone.

He was going to be the death of me…

If I died right here against the wall, pressed against Edward's body, his lips attacking my neck, his tongue licking, his teeth biting and his knee in between my legs, at least I would die happy. Very, very happy.

* * *

**A/N:** No, Bella's not bipolar, don't worry. But she does have some crap...we'll get to that later.

So, everything is slowing down and itsn't as drama-y as before...after all of this stuff goes down, I promise pure fluff.

Sorry it's short, but I needed to post this. I've been gone too long.

-&-Pixie.


	25. Inside Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but this story does belong to me.**

_Chapter 25--Inside Out_

_Edward_

* * *

After I got off the phone with Bella, I couldn't go back to sleep. I was relieved; finally I could have some alone time with Bella. Finally I could go back to being good father for my daughter. It made me smile to think that everything was actually going to get better...finally.

Alice and Jasper had taken Juliet to the county fair earlier that day. They had just gotten back a few hours ago, and since it was late, they decided to crash at my place. I was excited to tell them the good news, about Rosalie's returning. I knew they'd still be awake, or at least I hoped they would be. I made sure Juliet was asleep and tucked in before I left upstairs.

I descended down the stairs, and was thankful to see them on the couch watching something on T.V. I heard the last bit of their conversation before I decided to interrupt.

"...I don't get this show, or why you watch it, Alice." Jasper complained.

"Oh shut up." She slapped him. "Why don't you like this?" Even though I couldn't see her, I knew she'd be pouting.

"Because it's stupid. How can you not know you were pregnant?"

I decided it was time to make my presence known. "Why are you guys watching, 'I Didn't Know I was Pregnant'?" I took a seat on the recliner, putting my feet up and staring at the screen.

"Because it's interesting." Alice retorted and I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off. "Don't say it. I've heard enough complaining." She threw a pointed look at Jazz then changed the channel to Fox News. "Happy?" Jazz smiled, while I chuckled.

"So, why aren't you asleep, man?" Jasper asked me. I turned to look in their direction. "You find Emmett anywhere?"

I sighed. "No, I haven't found him. I don't know where he could be. I checked the local bars, but..." I trailed off. I told Bella I'd find him, but I failed. He had been acting strange and going to the wierdest places that I didn't even know where to start.

"I'm sure he's all right, he's a big boy." Alice tried to sound optimistic, but I knew she was upset. "I hope everything get's better..."

"Oh yeah!" I shouted, remembering my good news. "Rosalie's back!" I stared at them, and they stared at me. Eyes wide, jaws ajar.

"Don't do that, Edward." Alice spoke in monotone.

"Do what? I'm telling you the truth."

"How do you know this?" Jasper spoke up.

"I just got off the phone with Bella. She said they met up at a coffee shop." I told them simply. My phone vibrated in my pocket, the name flashed, _Bella. _

* * *

Jasper, Alice, a half-asleep Juliet and I sat in the parking lot of the bar "Get Silly." Bella had called me and told me she needed help to find him. She was worried, near tears, so I had to help. I told Jasper and Alice this and they agreed to come along, saying that they would not sit at home. I argued and they said they needed to be there just in case something happened. I felt awful waking up Juliet, and dragging her along, but this was important.

Bella sent me a text later, saying that she was at the bar and found Rosalie there. So now, we were sitting in my Volvo, in the parking lot of the bar. I leaned my head against the seat and closed my eyes.

For what felt like a few seconds later, someone was slapping my arm. "Damn! You're a heavy sleeper!" Alice half-whispered, half-shouted at me. "I just saw Emmett walk out! I swear it."

"What?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Rosalie's in there, isn't she?" Alice didn't wait for me to answer. "So is Bella." She leaned against Jasper who was asleep and leaning against the back seat window.

"Should I go inside?" I whispered to myself, but she answered for me. Mumbling 'yes'. She also said she'd stay here with Juliet, so I had nothing to worry about. I thanked her and walked inside. I was wearing my jeans from today and a black Metallica band shirt with black boots. It wasn't a fashion statement, I was just in comfortable clothes. On the sleeve of my shirt I noticed some dried drool had taken home there. I sighed. Well, that's attractive.

Only a few people were still inside the bar. Two bartenders, two women, three men and another man who was wiping his nose and mouth that seemed to be covered with blood. I heard shouting flowing from the back of the bar. I recognized the voices, and I found myself walking over toward them.

"... You're a bit extreme, huh Bella?" Rosalie. "You're ridiculous. Just because you had every guy in high school, doesn't mean you can have my husband."

_Huh?_

"And I don't want him!" Bella. "You were so jealous of me in high school and you're still jealous. All though, I'm not sure what you're jealous of. Why are you such a jealous bitch?"

I didn't understand what was going on, but I knew I had to stop it before it got extremely out of hand. "Bella, enough." My voice was scratchy from the lack of sleep, but the scold rung clear. She slowly turned around and faced me. _God, she's beautiful. _

Her eyes were mad, her mouth set in a grim line, hands on her hips. _She's the only one that can look so hot in simple pajamas. _

"What? Excuse me?" I noticed now, both girls were staring at me like they wanted to kill me. "You want me to calm down? Why are you sticking up for her?" Rosalie now wore a smug smile as she looked between Bella and I.

Wait a minute. I wasn't sticking up for Rosalie! _God, I'm so tired. _"You're being out of line." I stated softly. Her mouth opened and she sighed, frustrated, then she told me she couldn't do this and needed to go, and walked toward the back doors.

"She can be so stubborn sometimes, I honestly don't know how you keep up with those mood swings. I don't know how we stayed friends so long, she was never like this in high school. Not until that guy--"

"Rosalie." My voice was a warning. She stared at me, her blue eyes waiting. "Shut up. I don't want to hear anymore. I'm tired, I'm hungry. I've got Alice and Jasper, and my daughter in the car outside sleeping. They don't deserve this and neither do I." I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for what you've gone through, I know it's tough, but taking out all of your confusion and anger on Bella isn't the right thing to do. Now, because of you, I've got her mad at me. And I don't even know what I fucking did. So do me a favor and shut up, because I'm tired of your bullshit. Think before you talk, yeah?" I turned and walked in the direction Bella left.

I suddenly felt like a prick. But, it felt so good to say that to her face. My only excuse for my behavior, I'm tired. But, I couldn't care about Rose at the moment, she's strong, and she'd get over it. My only focus was to make sure Bella was all right.

I found her standing by herself, staring at the sky. I walked over to her and apologized, she forgave me with a smile. We joked that she might be bipolar, which I actually considered for a moment but thought it was ludicrous and shook off the thought. Later, right as I was about to brush my lips across her warm, inviting mouth...Rosalie interrupted us. She apologized and didn't even let Bella speak. She started to accuse herself of being a terrible person, but I silenced her with my mouth.

God, it'd been so long since I felt her against me. Mouth to mouth, chest to chest - I told her that her shirt was too thin and she just smiled a little smirk and teased me. I held back a groan. My knee parted her legs, my lips followed the curve of her collarbone. All I wanted to do was lick...and _oh._

She groaned.

I thought I was going to fall apart right there, right against the wall of the bar. Finally, I got some control over myself and jumped back. Her chest was moving up and down, her eyes hooded. "What's wrong?" She whispered, her breath blowing across my face. I nearly collapsed.

"We...need to stop." I said reluctantly. She frowned, and pouted her lips.

"Why? I'm fine..." She stepped closer to me and grabbed me by the loop of my jeans that started to hang lower on my hips.

"No. No." I shook my head and stepped away from her. Hurt filled her eyes and she stepped back, biting the inside of her cheek. "No, Bella, I want you. Don't doubt that, it's just...I have Alice and Jasper in the car with Juliet..."

She stood straighter, "oh." She smoothed out her hair that I had messed up while running my nose and fingers through. "I'm...sorry."

"Stop apologizing." I smiled and took her hand. "Where's your car?"

"In the parking lot..." She yawned. I told her that I would take her home and we could pick up her car later. She argued saying she was fine.

"Bella, you're tired, I can see that." I ran a finger under her eyes lightly.

She looked away and then said, "oh!" I asked what was wrong and she said that she would be right back. She ran into the bar and a few minutes later, she came back out. "I gave my keys to Rosalie. She needs a ride home and she needs to get Emmett home." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the ground.

"Hey, don't listen to Rose, or whatever she said tonight." She looked at me, but kept averting her eyes. "She was a little tipsy, but I'm sure she's sobered up by now." She nodded. I held her hand and walked her toward my car. I held a finger up to my lips, in a gesture to say be quiet. She nodded and opened the door quietly and closed it quietly.

We drove in silence. Alice and Jasper were laying over each other, asleep and Juliet's hand was in Alice's. "So cute..." Bella whispered staring at them, then effectively yawned. Since yawns are - for some reason - contagious, I yawned too.

* * *

I carried Juliet's sleeping body upstairs to her bed, Alice and Jasper dragged up the stairs the the guest bedroom. I said goodnight and received a goodnight from everyone in return. Once Jules was tucked into bed, once again, I realized we had a problem. Bella walked up the stairs and smiled at me. I smiled back. "So, I'll sleep on the couch - my room is right--"

"Edward, we can sleep in the same bed." I gulped and looked everywhere but her face. "We don't have to do anything, we'll just be sleeping." I could feel my face turning red. "Or, no, don't even worry about it. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, I couldn't let you do that." I cleared my throat. "I'll be fine on the couch."

"Quit being so stubborn." And with that, she grabbed my hand and led me to my room. I gave her directions and once we were inside, she closed the door behind her. I exhaled loudly.

"If you're uncomfortable--"

"Don't worry about it." I smiled at her trying to reassure her, and she smiled shyly back. "Uhm, I don't sleep in my jeans so...but I'll leave my shirt on so you're not weirded out." I mumbled. She seemed to understand and turned her blushing face away from me and sat on the bed.

"This is really soft." She smiled and spread out on the bed. I chuckled and watched her hair get into a tangled mess atop her head. I stepped out of my pants and crawled into bed next to her. She gulped.

"If you're uncomfortable--"

"I'm fine." She squeaked. I rolled my eyes and she just laughed nervously, burying her face into the pillows.

We just lay there, staring at each other. Sure, it may have seemed a little creepy, but it was nice. I felt lost in her gaze...I felt...home.

Something donned on me, something I wanted to ask. "Can...can I ask you something?" I whispered and she nodded. "Well, when you and Rose were...yelling at each other...you kept saying that she was jealous. And, I was wondering why."

She closed her eyes. "I would wonder why too." She sounded a little offended and so I backtracked.

"No, no not like that. I know why she'd be jealous, because you're beautiful...uh." I could feel myself blushing again. "But, I was just...you know what? Never mind. Good night." I turned around feeling completley stupid.

I heard her giggle behind me. "Edward, calm down. Turn around." I did as she said and faced her again. "Well, in high school...well, this is kind of a long story, so keep up." She smiled.

"Rosalie and I became friend freshman year. Both of us were awkward and really weird. I was into English and she was a big science freak. We didn't have any friends, because all of my friends became 'popular' or whatever and so did hers. She wore glasses..." Bella giggled at the memory and I laughed trying to picture her like that. "But, she was really confident in herself, even if she did wear ridiculous outfits and bad shoes. She talked to me first. The weird girl with the baggy hoodies and book worm." She rolled her eyes and continued. "We were best friends. We did everything together. You couldn't keep us apart, we were like attached at the hip. My dad always warned me that I should get more friends just in case, but I never listened to him." Bella sighed.

"Once sophomore year was over, in the summer, Rosalie started to get...curves. Guys would say she had 'a nice rack,' and 'good booty'" She giggled. "But, I was like a wall. I had no boobs, no butt. Rosalie's mom got her contacts, so she didn't wear glasses anymore. And she was gorgeous. She started to wear clothes that clung to her, and made her figure look great. And by the beginning of junior year, guys really, really noticed her." Bella had a far off look in her eyes as she remembered. "Then, we barely talked because the other girls talked to her. The popular girls. Rosalie completely forgot about me and I was left with no one. No one wanted to talk to me, because Rosalie wasn't talking to me." She frowned. "During the summer, I knew there was something I had to do. I wanted to be noticed. But, I wanted my best friend back. So, senior year, I wore clothes that fit me better. Because, by then, I had finally developed.

"I wore make-up, I styled my hair better. My braces had come off--"

"You wore braces?" I asked, no wonder her teeth are so great. I laughed at the thought.

"Yes, but don't worry, I didn't have headgear or whatever." She rolled her eyes and punched my shoulder when I laughed.

"All right, go on."

"Okay, so, people started to notice me more then..." She rolled her eyes. "I got asked out a lot, but I turned them down. I started to get...conceited, I guess you could say. All I worried about were my looks, my new popular friends and jocks. Boys followed me around, girls envied me." Bella thew a disgusted look to me, but continued. "Everyone thought I was...experienced. But, the truth is, I had never gotten my first kiss. But I always said I did. So, I decided it was time to get a boyfriend. Rosalie was friends with a different crowd of populars, so I wanted to talk to the guy that Rose was crushing on. Just to get her mad, just so she could be my friend again." Bella played with the hem of her shirt. "I told Alec that I wanted to go out with him, and he was eager to agree. Soon, we were officially dating. But, he didn't want to tell anyone. He said that if I really liked him and his friends, I had to do something for him." She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. I sat up and listened as she continued.

"I wanted to be friends with his friends, and be friends with Rosalie again, so I thought that his option...was the only way to be his kind of popular. So I did as he said. I wore what he told me to wore. God, I was so stupid." She turned to me, her eyes pricked with tears. "You have to understand that I was a stupid kid, I did things I regret. Please, don't hate me."

I held her in my arms. "I could never hate you. But...what were the things you did?"

"I did drugs, I drank with his friends. I kissed him whenever he ordered me to. I'm disgusted with what I did for him."

"Wow, I'm sorry. I understand, when we're young we do stupid things."

"No, Edward." She slipped out of my embrace. "I did bad stuff. My first time...I did with him, in the backseat of his car. He didn't even know I was a v. And when he did know it was, he cut me off. He didn't talk to me anymore. He was ashamed of me." She cried quietly. And I sat there trying to take it all in.

"Wow." I whispered. I clenched my fists. If I ever found that guy...oh, fuck, I'd kill him.

"Don't hate me." She whispered back and clutched her knees to her chest.

"No, Bella." I played with her fingers. "I could never hate you. You were young, I get it."

"Thank you." She kissed me softly, but didn't deepen it like all the other times. "After Rose found out that Alec and I were together like that...she was upset with me. And I had to fight for her friendship. But finally, she got over it and realized that her friends - me, was more important than a boy. So, we promised each other we'd never fight over something so stupid. And we haven't...not since tonight..."

"Bella, I want you to know that I think Rose is a great person, sometimes. But if she's making you fight for her friendship, that doesn't seem like a friend to me."

"I know, but, I don't know..." She sighed. "You're right, Edward. I won't fight for her friendship, if she wants me to be her friend, she has to treat me right. I've been treating her right for...forever." I kissed her forehead. "I think I deserve some respect in return."

"Thank you for sharing that..." I said quietly and nodded. "Thanks for letting me in, to your past."

"It's the least I could do, you've only been amazing to me."

I laughed. "_You're_ amazing."

"All right, enough complimenting, we're getting corny."

A few minutes later, we let the darkness envelop us, and drift us to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, tell me how much you love me!

-&-Pixie.


	26. Toys R Us

_Chapter 26-- Toys R Us_

_Edward._

* * *

I rubbed my eyes, and began to yawn. God, I was so tired. I had only had a few hours asleep. It had been about three in the morning when I finally fell asleep and it was seven now. And it didn't help that Bella was sleeping in the same bed.

Don't get me wrong, I love having this woman in my bed...but...I had been awful tense all night. I had to keep my distance from her, so I wasn't pressing my hard-on against her. That would be a terribly awkward conversation.

I had work that day, so I rolled out of bed and nearly ran to the shower to give myself relief.

Once I was dressed, I stared at Bella's sleeping form in _my_ bed. The sun peaked through my window and shone across her cheek. Her hair lay askew on the pillow that her head lay on. Her chest slowly rising and falling with each breath...

I needed to get out of there.

But before I made a run to it, I decided I'd leave her a note. So I did. I rushed into Juliet's room, kissed her on the cheek, and ran for my car. I drove quickly.

And I was still late to work.

_Figures. _

* * *

_Bella._

"Edward." I mumbled and threw my arm on the pillow that he'd been sleeping on that night before, but it was empty. I lifted my head and lowered my eyes to the pillow. He was gone. His strong scent was still there and it filled me. I breathed it in. "Edward?" I whispered harshly in the air. But no answer came. Glancing at the clock on the side-table drawer, it said: _8:15. _

I lay back against the bed with a groan, thank God there was no work today. I reached over to grab my phone but was met with a piece of paper.

My eyes were still hazy with sleep; I quickly rubbed it away and began reading.

_Bella, _

_I'm sorry I had to leave you, but I have work. Eh. I left some money; go shopping. Take Jules with you. Spoil yourselves._

_Okay, maybe you can't go crazy with fifty dollars, but hey, have fun. And be safe. I'll see you later tonight, around five. _

_-E._

Wow, I missed that man. He's perfect.

And, we were definitely going shopping.

But I left the fifty dollars on the side-table drawer, and grabbed my purse.

--

Juliet was awake by the time I'd gotten showered and ready. She had obviously dressed herself. She wore a hot pink skirt with a yellow stripped shirt and little Mary Jane black shoes. Her socks were pocka-dotted and went up to her knees. She had greeted me with a smile and told me to "be quiet" because The Backyardigns were on. I laughed and did as she said. Once it was over, she complemented me on my outfit and I told her I found it in the guest room. She then proceeded to tell me that they were Auntie Alice's - apparently Auntie Alice had left them for me when they left earlier that morning. Such a sweetheart. I owe her a drink.

Juliet told me that we needed to go to Toys R Us because Edward had left her a twenty dollar bill. Apparently he does that when he leaves in the morning and Alice (or Nana Esme) takes Juliet to the store.

_What a spoiled little thing._

_What a cute little thing._

And now, we were at Toys R Us. She was in the Barbie isle, of course.

"Bella, who do you think has cuter clothes?" She held up two dolls. "This one--" she gestured to the one with a black dress-- "or, this one?" the second one wore a yellow dress.

"Hmm..." I rubbed my chin, pretending to be deep in thought. She sighed, tapping her foot on the floor with a small grin. "I think the yellow one definitely."

She smiled. "That's what I was thinking!" She placed the other doll on the shelf and clutched her new doll. "Um, do you think we can look at the board games?"

I reached for her hand. "Of course, Doll."

We looked at board games for about fifteen minutes, before she held up Operation. "I played this one with Nana Esme! Can we get it?! I wanna play it with you and Daddy tonight because it will be really fun, I love this game. Have you ever played it? It's great, huh? Yeah, okay, I want to get this one--" She was talking at a speed I thought only Alice could achieve.

"Whoa," I raised my hands up, with a smile and she grinned back. Her blue eyes wide and shining with excitement. "We'll get it, Jules." I laughed when she looked down bashfully. "Are you ready? I think we can get some food, and then be home by the time your dad is there?"

She nodded eagerly.

We headed to the check-out line and I paid for it with my own money, because I certainly didn't need Edward's money. As much as he'd argue with me about it, I was still going to pay, so I did. I'd deal with his hissy-fit when he got home.

..._home._

I secretly hoped he'd let me stay another night. But, I knew I couldn't intrude.

Once it was all paid for, I turned to Juliet who was facing the other way. "You ready?" I brushed her dark hair with my fingers and she turned to me.

"Where's my mommy?"

My heart sank, my limbs froze.

She pointed to a beautiful woman with an infant in her arms. The woman's blonde hair sprayed across her face and the baby's face as she kissed the child's head. She must've sensed Juliet's and my gaze because she snapped her blue eyes to our faces. She stared at Juliet for a moment and her eyes were wide. Jules stared back with her own wide blue eyes. The woman slipped her eyes to my face and scrutinized me. I stared back innocently.

I cleared my throat, "come on, Jules, let's go. I'm hungry." My voice was quiet. Juliet had a thoughtful look on her face and she looked at me for a moment before nodding and gripped my hand.

* * *

We picked up food for Edward, too at Baker's on the way home from Toys R Us.

Juliet sat quietly in her car seat and stared out the window. She had asked me to turn up the radio once and we listened to the sounds of mainstream pop music the whole way back to Edward's house.

I unloaded her bag of toys - the Barbie doll and Operation - and then set the food on the table. She began eating and got more and more talkative.

She didn't ask _that_ question again.

And I was thankful I got to avoid the topic. I breathed out a sigh of relief and ate my own food, smiling and laughing along with her.

"Where's Daddy's girl?" a voice full of love, smooth as silk, and deep, floated through the kitchen. Jules dropped her fries and ran over to Edward.

"Right here, Daddy!" She giggled when Edward picked her up held her in his arms. I observed them with a smile the whole time. When he looked up and caught my gaze, he winked.

I melted right _there._

I picked myself up and took a sip of my drink. "Uhm--" I cleared my throat and blushed lightly with embarrassment. "we picked you up some food. We didn't know if you'd be hungry..."

"I am." He walked over to me, Juliet still in his hands. "Thank you." He kissed my forehead.

"Awh." Juliet cooed and smiled. "Let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame!" Juliet sang that ridiculous Lady GaGa song that we had just listened to on the radio.

I buried my face in my hands as I felt the blush creep to my cheeks. Edward laughed.

"I love the music you have her listening to." Edward said sarcastically.

I raised my head. "No! I didn't -"

Edward's laugh cut me off and I couldn't help but smile along. "Did you go shopping?"

"Yes!" Juliet answered him. He placed her in her chair and sat down, and began to eat. "I got a Barbie and we got this game...it's really cool! I played it with Nana Esme." She grinned and shoved a fry in her mouth.

I stared at Edward as he took a sip of his soda. He licked his lips. I mirrored his motions. "What did you get Bella?"

I jumped and looked around at anything but him. "We just went to Toys R Us. Juliet deserved some toys, so we went there first, but didn't make it anywhere else." I looked at Juliet. "Because someone couldn't make up her mind." I accused teasingly and laughed when she looked down and played with her food. I brushed a hair off of her face. "I'm just teasing you, Doll."

She smiled and continued eating. I noticed Edward had watched the whole time. "I'm glad you two had a good day." His lopsided grin was in play. God, he was so gorgeous, I just wanted to lick him all over. Whoa, I needed to calm down.

After dinner, we broke out Operation and played a few rounds before Juliet turned to Edward with an innocent expression. "So, can Bella stay the night again?"

He looked at me with an arched brow. "It's up to her." He turned away and I could see he was blushing, I just wasn't sure why.

"Well, sure, if that's okay. I just have to go to work tomorrow around noon. So, it's up to your dad." I shrugged.

"It's up to you."

"Well, you want me to..."

"Yes." Edward said abruptly. I laughed at his eagerness and he just continued to blush. I couldn't help but stare at the red coloring. He was so intriguing.

If I just leaned a little closer...I would be able to--

"It's settled, Bella you stay the night. But you're sleeping in my room!" Juliet smiled and started another round of the game. I smiled back at her.

"Sounds like a plan!" I high-fived her.

"Well, you know...you could always stay with me again, if you wanted." Edward quietly said and stared at his feet.

"No, she'll be with me." Juliet told him firmly, he narrowed his eyes at her.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: There are only about three more chapters left including the epilogue, so I needed to get this out. The climax is building, and I'm foreshadowing.

I've signed up to do participate in The Twilight Twenty-Five, so keep an eye open for that.

Thanks, -&- Pixie.


End file.
